30 years after
by Sturmfeder
Summary: Alucard kam nach langen 30 Jahren wieder. Doch nichts ist mehr, wie es war. Alles hatte sich verändert. Seine Chefin war nicht nur gealtert und in anderen Dingen gereift, sondern baute sich mehr dem je ein ruhigeres Leben auf. Seine Draculina wurde aufmüpfiger und selbstständiger. Trieb sich unter Menschen rum und verließ langsam den Pfad der Vampire. Fehler schenke ich euch!
1. Prolog Ankunft

_**~ 30 years after ~**_

_**Wenn Jahre ein Leben verändert**_

**~ Prolog – Ankunft ~**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag für sie. Papierkram, Akten, Training, Essen, Teepausen, Meetings und Fechtduelle. Sie genoss jeden einzelnen Tag, auch wenn die schreckenden Bilder im Spiegel sie trübe stimmte. Sekunden fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar, als sie sich auszog. Es war Nacht. Eine von vielen ruhigen Nächten, die sie wieder mit Aktenaufzeichnungen verbrachte. Ihre übliche Arbeit. Doch sie liebte sie. Es lenkte sie ab von den Geschehnissen und von den Gedanken, die hervor kamen, wenn es zu ruhig wurde. Es waren Gedanken, die sie zum weinen brachten, zum seufzen und verzweifeln. Sie wusste, sie war nicht alleine. Sie war hier umsorgt mit einer tiefen Freundschaft. Dennoch fühlte sie sich sich leer.

Das Alter holte sie mit jeden Tag immer ein Stück mehr ein. Sie sah in ihr Abbild und erblickte nur ein Gesicht, welches voller Falten schien. 30 Jahre waren vergangen. Die Spuren in ihren Augen waren tief.

Sie versuchte sich nicht dafür zu verabscheuen, aber doch hasste sie, wie fast jeder Mensch, das Alter. Sicher würde er über ihre Gedanken grinsen, sicher würde er lachen und meinen, dass es ihr stünde. Es würde sie in Rage bringen, sie würde schreien und Sachen nach ihn werfen. Dies alles würde sie tun. Doch nun war er nicht hier. Er war fort. Weit fort.

Ihre blauen Augen fuhren von dem Spiegel fort. Sie nahm ihr Nachthemd und streifte es sich über. Das lange, blonde Haar fiel an ihr herab, als sie sich zum Bett begab und die Papiere ansah. Doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie überflog die Zeilen und behielt nichts in ihrem Gedächtnis. Andere Gedanken drängten sich ein. Sie dachte über die Zeit nach, als alles noch Heil schien. Als sie gestraft wurde mit einem ungehobelten Diener. Als sie umsorgt wurde, von einem alten Familienfreund. Sie dachte ü ber die Zeit nach, die für sie wunderbar war. Keine Beschäftigung der Welt könnte dies ersetzen. Sie hatte sich einfach daran gewöhnt.

Selbst die Worte ihrer Dienerin konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Immer wieder grinste sie, zeigte auf ihre kleine Bissnarbe und sprach strahlend aus: „Er wird wieder kommen! Glauben sie mir, er wird kommen."

Von wegen. Er kam nicht. Kam nach einigen Tagen nicht, nach Wochen, nach einem Jahr und nun auch nicht nach 30 Jahren. Er war einfach nicht da.

Sie seufzte leise und blickte auf ihre Notizen. Langsam wich ihr Blick auf die Uhr. 22 Uhr. Es war schon spät. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch hinlegen.

Ihr Kopf wandte sich um. Sie sah auf die Papiere, welche um sie herum verstreut waren. Sie nun zu sortieren wäre anstrengend und aus den warmen Bett aussteigen kam nicht in Frage. Was blieb ihr übrig als sich hin zulegen, die Augen zu schließen und ein zu schlafen. Gegen ihrer Meinung, schlief sie sofort wieder ein.

Der Mond schien so hell. Er war rund, groß und leuchtend hell. Der Himmel schien dagegen wie das finsterste Loch. Und das große Haus, wie eine einsame Geistervilla, die die Landschaft des Mondes untermalte. Nur der Wind sauste um die Wände, trug Blätter mit sich und rauschte gegen die Fenster, die mit Knarren antworteten.

Die Flure waren leer. Die Zimmer dunkel und ruhig. Alles schien kalt, wie seit den wildesten Zeiten nicht mehr.

Die Treppen zu den Kellergewölben waren verwaist. Die Steine kahl und eisern. Der Weg immer Länger.

Man blickte nur noch auf eine Tür, umzäunt von Gurten, Schlössern und Siegeln. Man konnte nur ahnen, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Es schien alles ruhig.

Nur ein leises Knistern und eine Wallung erklang. Es tropfte etwas herab.

Der dunkle Raum, versiegelt und verschlossen, besaß ein Heiligtum. Ein Gegenstand von wichtiger Bedeutung. Sein Sarg. Schwarz, finster, dunkel und verwaist. Doch es tropfte weiter. Es tropfte unaufhörlich, bis sich auf den Sarg weiß abzeichnete. Schriftzüge erschienen. Wörter, Buchstaben in einer kyrillischen Art.

_**'The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.' **_

Es schien, als würde es leben. Es schien, als würde jemand wandern. Das gesamte Haus war erfüllt von einer erdrückenden Aura. Atem war zu hören und ein Grinsen zu erahnen.

Langsam tauchte in einen anderen Raum des Anwesen jemand durch die Wand auf. Sein schwarzes Haar legte sich locker auf den Kopf. Er trug sein roten Mantel und blickte instinktiv zu der Mitte des Raumes, zum Bett. Dort sah er sie. Sie schlief. Ihr Kopf zur Seite gedreht, ruhte sie tief und fest. Lächelnd kam er näher. Seine Finger glitten über das Bett zu ihren nackten Hals. Sachte beugte er sich herab. Sein Mund öffnete sich, seine Zähne, Reißzähne, entblößten sich. Immer näher, immer weiter kam er zu ihrer Halsschlagader.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf, schellte unter ihr Kissen, griff ihre Waffe und schlug ihn damit von sich ohne nicht auch einen scharfen Schuss abzugeben. Ein Schrei begleitete sie und Empörung war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Keuchend beruhigte sie sich langsam.

„Lady Hellsing!" Sofort kam ihre Dienerin rein gestürmt. Sie trug ihre Waffe und blickte sich wütend um. Es schien, als rechnete sie mit allem, aber nicht mit dem. Wie ihre Herrin sah sie zu dem Verursacher.

Er lag auf den Boden. Seine Beine von sich gestreckt, sein roter Mantel offen und die schwarzen Sachen zerknittert. Das Gesicht nach unten gerichtet und die Haare fielen an die Seite. Er lachte. Er lachte amüsiert auf. Er lachte herzhaft weiter und ließ die beiden Frauen mit ihrer Verwunderung alleine.

„Welch eine gewaltsame Begrüßung und dieser Lärm, genauso wie früher." Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte durch den Raum. Seine Präsenz war gefestigt.

„Master!" Das junge Mädchen, welchen reinstürmte meldete sich zu Wort. Über glücklich strahlte sie ihn an. Ihre Herrin saß auf ihr Bett und verschränkte erhoben die Arme. Sie zeigte keine Freude über seine Rückkehr. Sie zeigte nichts.

„Du kommst zu spät nach Hause, Alucard. Was hast du den getrieben?" Sie grinste leicht und blickte ihn etwas an.

Alucard lächelte, richtete sich auf und sah zu ihr herüber.

„Ich habe getötet. Meine eigenen Leben in mir. 3.424.867. Sonst habe ich alle ausgelöscht, außer ein einziges in mir. Und nun bin ich überall und nirgendwo. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin." Er sah sie direkt an und lächelte. Auch sie schmunzelte. Ihr Haar fiel über die Augenklappe. Eine Verletzung des letzten Kampfes.

„Zu spät. Du bist zu spät, Alucard." Sie grinste erfreut. Leicht schmunzelte er verlegen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sachte richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn nun direkt an. Sie ignorierte ihre Dienerin, die unbeteiligt daneben stand. Seras freute sich sicherlich, dass ihr Meister wieder da war. Doch es war ihr Moment. Der Moment, der ihr gehörte. Ihr allein, mit ihm.

„Wolltest du etwa mein Blut trinken?" Er lächelte selbst zufrieden.

„Ja, genau. Ich habe seit 30 Jahren nichts mehr gegessen. Ich habe Hunger." Ihr Schmunzeln wurde breiter. Elegant hob sie ihre Hand.

„Ich bin mittlerweile Oma."

„Das macht nichts." Sie führte ihr Finger in den Mund, biss hinein und ließ nie den Augenkontakt von ihm. Er kniete nieder, während sie ihren Finger hob und das Blut tropfen ließ. Seine Zunge fuhr aus seinem Mund, als es herab tropfte und die alten Geschmacksknospen zum erwachen brachten. Er genoss jeden einzelnen Tropfen.

„Willkommen zurück, Fürst."

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause, Fürstin." Fürstin. Wie sie es genoss, wenn er sie in seinen Stand erhob. Wie sie es liebte und nun war er wieder da. Hier, bei ihr und trank ihr Blut. Ihr altes Blut.

Sie genoss es, wie er es genoss. Es war ihr gleich,w er sie dabei beobachtete. Es war ihr gleich, wie intim es sich anfühlte.

„Na, ob du davon satt wirst." Ihre Stimme unterbrach die Gedanken Integras. Seras stand lässig an der Wand, verschränkte die Hände unschuldig hinter ihrem Rücken und lächelte zuckersüß. Man hätte meinen können, sie riss einem gleich den Kopf ab. Solch eine Kälte strahlte ihr Schmunzeln aus. Ihr Meister blickte sie lächelnd an und lachte. Sofort glitten seine Augen wieder zu Integra, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Oh, ja, am liebsten würde ich viel mehr kosten." Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte.

„Aber das würde ich nie zulassen, mein Lieber!" Sie wandte sich um, hielt ihre Wunde zu und ging zu ihrem Bett. „Und nun kannst du gehen. Es ist spät und du hast mich aus meinen erholsamen Schlaf gerissen. Das habe ich nicht gerne." Er lächelte freundlich und verneigte sich.

„Wie ihr wünscht."

„Seras, du kannst auch gehen und danke.", lächelte sie ihr zu. Die Vampirin kicherte und verschwand aus der Tür.

„Meister, kommst du?" Sie sah ihm nach, wie er der lauten Stimme seiner Dienerin folgte. Dennoch verschwand nicht mit ihm das Gefühl der Erleichterung. Er war hier und er kam zurück. Wundervoll.

„Trotz der langen Zeit, hast du noch nicht gelernt durch Wände zu spazieren." Sein kleiner Vorwurf schallte durch die kleine Küche. Sie seufzte, schmiss die Kühlschranktür zu und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Es war ein gemütlicher Ort, der extra für sie gebaut wurde. So konnte sie sich immer selbst versorgen und zurückziehen. Es war wie eine kleine Wohnung, mit Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad. Ihre roten Augen sahen ihn an, wie er sich eine Blutkonserve aufriss und daraus trank. Alucard saß ihr gegenüber und sog genüsslich sein Lebenssaft in den Mund. Es war für sie ungewohnt ihn sehr nahe bei sich zu haben. Es waren schließlich 30 Jahre vergangen. So viele Momente, wo er nie in ihrer Nähe war. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihn genau beobachtete. Doch er spürte es.

Seine Augen fuhren zu ihr und blickten sie fragend und gleichzeitig tadelnd an.

„Du schweigst?" Seras schrak auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Sollte ich etwas sagen?" Er legte die Konserve zur Seite und lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Wenigstens eine Erwiderung meines Kommentars wäre angemessen. Angemessen für dich." Verwundert sah sie ihn weiter an. Die Worte schienen wieder verflogen zu sein. Sie nahm sie auf, dachte kurz darüber nach, aber vergaß es wieder.

„Eine Erwiderung? Was hast du denn gesagt?" Er sah sie verwirrt an. Es herrschte eine kleine Stille, bis er anfing zu lachen. Sie lief leicht rot an und sah herab.

„Raube ich dir so die Gedanken, weil ich wieder hier bin, oder warum verfliegen meine Worte aus deinen Gedanken?" Sie blickte wieder hoch. Seras musste zugeben. Vermisste hatte sie alles an ihm. Selbst die Art seiner Worte. Wie er sprach und mit ihr umging.

„Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur etwas ungewohnt." Er nahm seine Konserve wieder auf und zog daran.

„Ich meinte, dass du trotz meiner Abwesenheit so vieler Jahre, noch immer nicht das Wandwandeln beherrscht."

„Ich hatte niemand, der mich dafür auf eine gewisse Art motiviert.", lächelte sie. Er sah sie eine Zeit an und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Dann ist nun wieder jemand hier. Hast du keinen Hunger?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe heute schon etwas getrunken." Er sah sie eindringlich an. Es herrschte wieder eine Pause. Wie es schien, überlegte er. „Regelmäßig.", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte neckend. Sofort entblößte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Wunderbar." Sie sah ihn glücklich an. Seras spürte, dass er es so meinte. Er war schon früher stolz auf sie, als sie etwas freiwillig getrunken hatte. Und wie es schien, war er nun noch erfreuter, dass sie es auch weiterhin trank.

„War es schwer?" Er sah sie an.

„Was?" Sie wandt sich noch mit ihrer Frage.

„Die ganzen Leben zu töten." Er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Für mich war es nur bedingt schwer. Ich bin alt, erfahren und mächtig. Für dich wäre es im Moment fast unmöglich." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Seras wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwas an seinen Worten störte sie. Es war eine kleine Ahnung einer innerlichen Traurigkeit, die darin klang. Doch dies bildete sie sich sicher nur ein. Es wäre unmöglich, dass es ihn störte Leben, die schon lange tot waren, zu töten. Es war bei ihm einfach nicht möglich.

Er legte die leere Konserve beiseite und stand auf.

„Ich gehe und schlafe ein wenig. Du solltest es auch tun." Sie blickte ihn verträumt an und nickte. Sofort verschwand er in der Wand und ließ sie alleine. Sie blickte noch immer auf den Punkt, wo er war. Sie fühlte sich gut. Sicher wird es wieder interessanter als sonst, auch wenn sich hier viel verändert hatte. Aber er war da, das war alles, was zählte. Lächelnd stand sie ebenfalls auf, schmiss die leere Konserve in den Müll und ging in ihren Raum. Sie sollte wieder schlafen gehen.


	2. No life king and new problems

**~ Kapitel 1 – No-life-king and new problems ~**

Er war wieder da. Das war ein Fakt. Nach 30 langen Jahren war er wieder da. Er trat in eine neue geordnete Welt ein und schmiss alle neuen Gewohnheiten über den Haufen, denn er war da. Die Nacht war nicht mehr ruhig, sie war belebt.

Der Frieden herrschte dennoch. War ihm dies klar?

Seit Jahren kamen kaum Vampirangriffe mehr in ihre Nähe. Zu wenige und zu schwache, als das man große Armeen benötigte. Er würde sich nur langweilen. Das war der Grund, warum sie sich sorgen machte. Er würde sich langweilen.

Sie sah auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie haben sich in den Jahren ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Sie unternahmen einige Dinge und hatten neue Gewohnheiten. Würde er sich darin wohl fühlen?

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm Aufregung bieten konnte. Doch sie sollte erst einmal abwarten. Vielleicht findet er sein eigens, persönliches Hobby. Solange es im Rahmen bleibt.

Es klopfte.

Integra blickte auf.

„Komm nur rein, Seras." Sie hatte sie schon erwartet. Es wäre besser, mit ihr über die neue Situation zu sprechen. Aber der andere Grund war der kommende Tag.

Die Tür ging auf. Die kleine Vampirin schritt leicht Müde und gähnend herein. Langsam schlurfte sie an ihr Schreibtisch und lächelte verlegen.

„Guten Morgen, wenn es Morgen ist. Was gibt es denn?" Ihre Chefin lächelte.

„So schlecht geschlafen?" Seras seufzte und sackte auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„So ungefähr. Es war eher der Gedanke, dass Alucard wieder hier ist."

„Hat er dir was getan? Sie wurde stutzig.

„Nein, nur der Gedanke, dass er wieder hier ist, hielt mich wach." Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie musste lachen.

„Sehr aufschlussreich. Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass du Angst hast." Empört schüttelte die Vampirin ihren Kopf.

„Nicht im Geringsten!" Integra lachte weiter. Amüsiert wehrte sie ihre Wut ab.

„Schon gut. Das soll jetzt kein Thema sein." Seras lächelte.

„Gut. Was willst du denn?" Integra setzte sich.

„Morgen ist Montag. Du weißt, was es heißt." Die Draculina grinste breiter.

„Moulin Rouge?!" Integra schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, dies ist nur für Mittwoch reserviert, wenn du gerne dort hingehen möchtest. Ich bin nicht für solche Dinge." Seras nickte erfreut.

„Und was steht Montag an?"

„Ich dachte mir, „Tanz der Vampire" wäre eine nette Abwechslung zu den lustigen Sachen."

„Sehr ironisch. Kaum ist Master hier, gehen wir zu einem Musical, worin es um Vampire geht."

„Dafür konnte ich nichts. Es war schon gebucht und heute kamen die Karten mit der Post." Seras schwieg und grinste nur.

„Gut gut. Dann Morgen Musical. Was gibt es noch?" Integra seufzte.

„Das zweite Thema. Alucard. Ich meine, wir können ihn gerne hier lassen. Er wird sich sicherlich mit einer Flasche Wein amüsieren, wie immer. Aber an den anderen Tagen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er bereit für weibliche Aktivitäten ist." Seras schmunzelte.

„Pediküre, Maniküre, Gurkenmaske, Schlammbad, Massage, Sauna. Gut Massage vielleicht noch, aber ansonsten.", lachte sie herzhaft. „Das will ich sehen." Integra schmunzelte.

„Na, wir machen ja nicht nur solche Dinger. Nur am Freitag." Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Selbst wenn, Alucard muss sich damit zurecht finden. Wenn es ihm nicht passt, dann soll er hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst.", grinste sie breit. Integra rollte mit ihren Augen und reichte ihr die Musicalkarte.

„Sei pünktlich."

„Was wollen wir nun wegen Alucard tun?"

„Ich hoffe, er wird sich eine Beschäftigung suchen. Wenn etwas ist, werde ich es dir sagen. Solange kannst du dich ausruhen."

„Wunderbar! Dann kann ich noch einkaufen gehen!" Ihre Herrin lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du bist wie ein kleines Menschenkind." Seras bekam es nicht mehr mit. Sie lief schon aus dem Raum mit einem knappen 'Tschüss'. Integra blieb verwundert zurück.

Es mag sein, dass sie in einigen Dingen noch wie ein Mensch handelte. Vorfreude oder glücklich sein. Dennoch hatte sie sich sehr verändert Vielleicht ist sie nicht ruhiger geworden, aber doch hatte sie eine Seite an sich gezeigt und beibehalten, die sie seit ihrer Jugend nicht mehr wahr nahm.

Schnell rannte Seras in ihr Raum und griff ihre fertige Tasche. Sie war schon vorbereitet, um einkaufen zu gehen. Es war dringend nötig.

Sie griff ihren Kamm und durchfuhr ihr Haar. Seras merkte nicht, wie sie die gesamte Zeit in ihrem Zimmer nicht alleine war. Jemand hatte auf sie gewartet, saß schweigend auf den Stuhl und beobachtete ihre schnellen Griffe. Er sah nur zu, bis sie ihr Hemd öffnete. Wie es schien, wollte sie sich umziehen.

„Bevor du das tust, könnte ich noch ein Wort mit dir reden?" Sie schrak auf. Sofort sah sie sich um und erblickte ihn am Tisch. Seine Augen fixierten sie genau.

„Master.", keuchte sie verwundert. „Seit wann bist du denn hier?" Er seufzte leise.

„Seit du hier rein geschneit kamst und viel länger." Verlegen kratzte sie sich an der Wange.

„Oh." War das Einzige, was sie raus brachte.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden und eigentlich keinen Stripteas." Sie wurde sofort rot, hielt ihre halb aufgeknöpfte Bluse zu und wandte sich zur Seite.

„Tja, ich habe dich eben nicht bemerkt. Also worüber denn reden?" Sie sah wieder auf und lächelte. Die Situation war ihr gewiss zu peinlich, aber versuchte alles, damit er es nicht bemerkte.

„Sonst zieh dich erst um, du scheinst es eilig zu haben." Sie schrak auf und lächelte verlegen.

„Ich doch nicht.", log sie. Er stand auf und ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass morgen dein Training weiter geht. Nach 30 Jahren Pause, hast du es dringend nötig." Sie sah ihn verwirrt nach.

„Ähm, nein das ist unmöglich mit morgen.", wehrte sie sich. Er blickte sie ernst an. Sofort entblößte sich ein Grinsen.

„Wieso nicht? Etwa, weil ihr morgen schon etwas vor habt?" Er hatte sie also belauscht. Wie immer. Empört sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Das freut dich wieder, oder?! Ja, wir haben etwas vor und deshalb kann das Training morgen nicht stattfinden." Sie knurrte ihn schon fast an.

Alucard blickte lange in die Augen der Draculina. Sein Grinsen verschwand nicht im Geringsten.

„Du willst dich mir widersetzen?" Sie schwieg, plusterte ihre Wangen auf. „Wenn du es so eilig hast, mir zu widersprechen, kann es auch jetzt beginnen.", lachte er. Seras wurde noch wütender. Nun konnte sie das Shoppen auch noch vergessen.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Er war noch immer ihr Master.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was so schön all die Jahre war. Die Ruhe vor ihnen und ihrer Art." Er lachte weiter.

„Danke, ich habe dich auch vermisst. Aber ich habe mich nun entschieden, dass dein Training doch jetzt beginnt. Wir wollen ja dein Musicalabend nicht ruinieren." Sie spürte seinen Spott.

„Ach, du bist nur neidisch, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst.", schnaufte sie. Er lächelte lieblich, schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich herab. Sie stockte mit dem Atem, als sie seinen spürte.

„Ich habe kein Interesse auf eine menschlichen Verhöhnung unserer Art. Wie es aber scheint, du schon." Er sah sie noch eine Zeit an, spürte jede Einzelnen Muskel, die erschrocken aufzucken. Nur langsam zog er sich zurück.

„Wie du meinst. Und was trainieren wir heute?" Sie sprach es langweilig aus. Er soll ruhig spüren, dass es ihr nicht gefällt.

„Zieh dir deine Trainingssachen an, ich erwarte dich in der Sporthalle, wenn sie noch steht."

„Ja, besser als je zuvor." Sie wandte sich um und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Er war sofort verschwunden. Seras war frustriert. Die Freude über seine Ankunft verflogen. Sie hatte keine Lust zu trainieren und gewiss nicht mit ihm in dieser Stimmung. Doch welche Wahl hatte sie?

Lustlos griff sie ihre Trainingssachen. Neuerdings waren es nur eine Jogginghose mit dem passenden Top. Es unterstrich ihre Figur sehr. Die Tatsache, dass sie dies bei ihrem Meister trug störte sie wenig. Soll er sich nur satt sehen.

Sie schritt langsam in Richtung der Halle. Bald war sie dort und musste sich dem stellen, was sich ihr Meister für sie persönlich ausdachte. Sie hatte noch weniger Lust, als zuvor und hoffte innerlich, dass sie erlöst werden würde.

Doch wer würde dies für sie tun?

Die Soldaten von heute kennen Alucard so gut wie nicht und können gewiss auch nicht mit seiner Art umgehen. Integra würde ihr schon helfen, doch sie wusste ihr Meister würde darauf bestehen, dass es wichtig wäre. Es war zum Mäuse melken.

Sollte sie doch noch ein Abstecher zu Integra machen? Vielleicht wüsste sie ein Entkommen.

„Du kannst deinem Training nicht umgehen, also denke nicht darüber nach." Er stand vor der Tür und wartete. Sie schrak auf.

„Master?" Er tat nichts. Alucard stand nur neben der Tür und sah sie eindringlich an. Er musterte sie tatsächlich von oben bis unten. Sie spürte jeden Blick auf jeden Teil ihres Körpers und trotz, dass sie es von anderen gewohnt war, war es bei ihm ihr unangenehm. Unbewusst lief sie rot an.

„Master~", maulte sie und schritt zur Tür.

„Was ist?" Er grinste nicht wie gewohnt, sondern rümpfte nur seine Nase. Es schien ihn etwas zu stören. Doch es interessierte sie nicht. Seras ging in die Halle.

„Womit beginnen wir?", sprach sie ruhig und blickte sich in der Halle um. Die wenigen Soldaten war noch nicht da. Also waren beide ungestört. Ungestört. Wie herrlich.

„Mit einer einfachen Übung zur Entspannung." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie soll sie sich noch mehr entspannen als jetzt?

Aber wer weiß, was sich Alucard unter Entspannen vorstellte.

„Aha." Sie fuhr zu ihm herum und blickte gelangweilt. Alucard merkte es, schritt auf sie zu.

„Setze dich zuerst hin." Sie tat es. „Schließe deine Augen und atme ruhig aus."

„Und was soll das bringen? Eine neue Yogatechnik?!" Er sah sie nicht an.

„Es bringt, dass du ruhiger an die Sache ran gehst und dich nicht verkrampfst oder zu sehr verkrampfst." Sie sah leicht zu ihm hoch. Verkrampfen? Wie wundervoll.

„Aha."

„Schließe deine Augen und atme ruhig aus, oder ich such eine andere Entspannung für dich." Eine andere?

Nur gut, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ansah. Sein Grinsen war breiter den je.

„Schon gut." Sie atmete ruhig aus, schloss ihre Augen und besann sich. Es war ihr unangenehm. Es war ihr schon als Kind unangenehm, als man ihr ein Anti-Aggressionstraining nahe legte. Sie konnte selten ruhig sitzen bleiben und in seiner Nähe erst recht nicht. Es viel ihr also sehr schwer ruhig zu bleiben. Hätte sie ein Herzschlag, dieser würde nur verrückt spielen. Doch warum?

Gut, dass er es nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie spürte, wie er um sie herum schritt. Sie wusste, er sah sie an und nun bereute sie es, dass ihr Körper nur ein Top mit Sport-BH unter zierte. Seras spürte, wie sie zitterte, rot wurde und krankhaft sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er schritt weiter. Langsam konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ich glaube, ich bin genug entspannt!", zischte sie. Sie blickte leicht aggressiv hinauf. Alucard blieb stehen. Seine roten Augen ruhten auf ihren Körper.

„Wenn du dein Verhalten entspannt nennen möchtest."

„Du machst mich nervös! Läufst um mich, wie ein Tiger auf Beutezug."

„Komm, steh auf. Wenn du meinst, du bist entspannt, können wir mit dem nächsten Schritt beginnen." Sie gehorchte. Sobald stand sie auf ihren Beinen.

„Wie viele Schritte sind es denn?" Der Vampir ging zu der Wand und wartete.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren es fünf oder sechs."

„Bitte? Wie sechs Schritte. Wie können es sechs Schritte sein?" Er sah sie an und schien zu überlegen. Sachte legte er seine Hand auf die Wand.

„Die Ruhe finden, die eigene Energie finden, den Gegenstand erfühlen, durch den du wandelst, eins versuchen zu werden, es sich ermöglichen durch diesen Gegenstand zu gehen und sich korrekt wieder materialisieren."

„Wer denkt sich so viele Schritte aus?!", seufzte Seras. Er sah sie weiter ernst an.

„Ich kenne viele Methoden dies zu erlernen und eine ist schwerer, als die andere. Die sechs Schritte, sind kleine, machbare Schritte. Und nun meckere nicht, sondern komm her."

„Was genau muss ich nun tun?" Er griff ihre Hand und legte sie an die Wand. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, aber wehrte sich nicht.

„Du kennst deine innere Energie, diese kennt im Grunde jeder Mensch. Doch auch Dinge haben ihre Energie. Finde sie und lasse dir von dem Gegenstand die andere Seite zeigen, zu der du gelangen willst." Bitte? Was sprach er da? Dinge hatten ihre eigene Energien. Wenn das so weiter geht, haben sie auch noch eigene Seelen. Anscheinend haben ihm die 30 Jahre den Verstand geraubt.

Seras verkniff sich einen Kommentar und behielt ihre Gedanken für sich, aber sie wusste, dass es an ihm nicht vorbei ging. Er bedachte sie mit einen dominanten, zurechtweisenden Blick.

2wenn dir dies zu spaßig ist, kann ich dich gerne immer gegen die Wand laufen lassen, bist du es kapierst!" Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Ist dies einer der Möglichkeiten, wie man es noch lernt?" Er lächelte nicht.

„Eine, die Andere wäre, dass ich dich da durch prügle." Oh je. Er war sauer. Sicher verdammt sauer.

„Tut mir Leid." Sie sah zur Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Die Energie der Wand finden und sich zeigen lassen, wo der Ort ist, den man betreten möchte. Klingt einfach, wenn nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass es völlig unsinnig ist. Doch sie tat es. Sie suchte. Sie spürte die Kälte der Wand und die Härte. Jedoch nichts an Energie. Kein Ort, wo sie hingehen würde, was in diesem Moment ihr Zimmer wäre.

Es war frustrierend. Sicher würde sie hier noch Stunden stehen. Sie wäre das Gespött der Soldaten, die hier bald trainieren kommen. Es war einfach schrecklich.

„Du konzentrierst dich nicht." Sie schrak auf und blickte in seine Augen. Er stand direkt neben ihr und sah sie an. Sie spürte es nicht, wie sie rot anlief.

„Ich.. konzentriere mich schon so gut ich kann.", versuchte Seras sich zu wehren. Er schnaufte nur auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie war verwirrt. Doch was sie dann sah, ließ sie erschrecken.

Es war wie ein Blitz, der sie durchfuhr. Es war, als würde ihr Blick durch die Wand wandern, als würde diese sie packen und durch den Mörtel und die Steine fahren, bis sie den Raum sah, den sie sehen wollte. So dachte sie.

Es war ein Kellerraum. Die Wände aus dem kalten Stein bezeugten es. Aber es stand ein riesiges Bett in dem. Kerzen herum, die leuchteten und wohltuende Gerüche. Ein kleiner Tisch an der Seite, der ein offenes Buch enthielt und nicht weit auf dem Schrank Wein mit Gläsern auf einer Steppdecke gestellt. Da wollte sich jemand einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Aber es war gewiss nicht Seras.

Es verschwand sofort wieder. Sie wurde wieder zurück gerissen in die alte Sporthalle. Die Vampirin konnte nur Keuchen. Der Atem fehlte ihr ganz. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen und zitterte. Alucard hatte schon längst ihre Hand los gelassen.

„Was? Was war das?" Er grinste breiter.

„Das, was du erreichen solltest. Der Blick durch den Gegenstand zu deinem Zielort mit der Vereinigung deiner Kraft und der des Dinges." Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Schön und gut, aber da wollte ich nicht hin." Er lächelte freundlich.

„Gewiss nicht, ansonsten würde ich mir Gedanken machen, was du in meinem Gemach möchtest. Ich habe dir jegliche gezeigt, wie es sein sollte, damit du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst." Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Okay." Mehr zu sagen, war sie nicht im Stande.

„Nun versuch es. Du weißt ja, worauf du achten musst."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mir ein Vollidiot vorkommen, wenn ich an der Wand stehe und sie anstarre, als würde sie sich öffnen?!" Er lachte.

„Ist es dir peinlich? Nun, ich kann dir gerne noch mehr Ansporn geben. In gut einigen Minuten kommen die ersten Soldaten hier herunter." Sie stockte. Na toll, das war grandios. Mehr Ansporn. Eher mehr Druck. Das machte alles nicht gerade besser.

Gefrustet legte sie die Hand auf die Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Krampfhaft wollte sie es schaffen, aber es geschah schon wieder nichts. Zum verrückt werden und der Gedanke, dass die Männer bald kommen, machte sie noch nervöser. Viel zu nervös, was auch Alucard spürte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Habe ich wieder etwas falsches gemacht?", sprach sie frustriert. Er lächelt freundlich, ging näher zu ihr und umschloss ihre Schulter mit seinem linken Arm. Seras fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, wenn er ihr so nahe war. Ihn störte dies nicht.

„Du bist zu nervös. Zu angespannt. Atme einmal tief durch." sie knurrte leise.

„Ich habe auch keine Lust, dass mich die Anderen hier stehen sehen, als würde ich die Wand lieben." Er schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. Ruhig stellte er sich hinter sie. Sein Körper nahe an ihrem. Zu nahe, zu eng. Sie spürte ihn an ihren Hintern und fühlte seine eine Hand, wie sie sich um ihren Bauch schlang. Diese veränderte Situation trug nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Sie wurde nur noch nervöser, röter und zitterte am gesamten Leib.

„Konzentriere dich!", befahl er, als sein Körper sie umschlang. Sie schnaufte nur verächtlich.

„Du hast gut reden,..."

„Ja habe ich, weil ich meine gesamten Gefühle unter Kontrolle habe, meine Liebe. Du jedoch nicht, also konzentriere dich." Sie sah ihn seitlich an.

„Soll das eine Extralektion zu der Jetzigen sein, wie ich am Besten kaltherzig werde?" Er sah sie leicht genervt an. Alucard hatte schon mit einer widerstrebenden Draculina zu tun. Es war schon in gewisserweise eine Qual.

„Stell dich nicht so tollpatschig an. Es geht mir nur darum, dass du die Dinge, die dich aus der Konzentration reißen, ausblendest." Erneut sah sie ihn an. Ausblenden. Sie soll alles, was sie aus der Fassung bringt ausblenden. Also sollte sie ihn ausblenden. Warum eigentlich nicht?!

Sie wollte es in die Tat umsetzen, aber er las immer wieder gerne ihre Gedanken. Abrupt ließ er sie los, seufzte gefrustet und ging in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Du kannst in deinem Raum eigenständig üben. Im Moment bist du mir zu unkonzentriert und aufmüpfig. Und bevor ich meine Geduld an dir verliere, solltest du gehen." Seine Worten waren scharf. Innerlich freute sie sich darüber, aber doch wusste sie, dass ein nicht gut gelaunter Alucard auch kein Zuckerschlecken wäre. Aber einem geschenkten Gaul, schaut man bekanntlich nicht ins Maul.

„Wie du möchtest.", grinste sie. Triumphierend ging sie zu der Tür und verließ noch rechtzeitig den Halle. Die Soldaten sahen sie nur kurz.

Warum sollte sie es üben? Sie sah es einfach nicht ein. Es war doch nicht überlebenswichtig und wenn er nun seien Langeweile damit tilgen will, indem er sie mit Training nervt, dann hofft sie, dass er viel Zeit hat, denn üben wird sie nicht. Sie sah es einfach nicht ein und wenn sie sich wie ein Kind verhielt, dann ist es so.

Wütend zog sie die Kabine der Umkleide zu und hing ihre ausgesuchten Sachen auf. Natürlich wollte Seras auf das Shoppen nicht verzichten und ein neues Outfit war sehr wichtig.

Zu wichtig. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie dort gut aussehen wollte. Jemand sollte dort auf sie aufmerksam werden und das versuchte sie bewusst durch ihre Kleidung zu erzielen. Es war eben ein junger Mann, der ihr deutlich gefiel. Integra belächelte es immer amüsiert, wie er sie beobachtete und ein Gespräch beginnen wollte.

So lernte sie ihn erst kennen. Jeffrey hieß er. Charmant, gebildet, geadelt und gut aussehend. Sie mochte ihn sofort und freute sich über diese Aufmerksamkeit.

Glücklich über diese Gedanken, suchte sie sich ein elegantes Kleid aus. Es war wundervoll und würde jede Lady in den Schatten stellen.

Es war hauteng. Das rot schimmerte durch die Paletten edel hervor. An der Seite war das Kleid bis zu ihrem Schenkel hoch aufgeschnitten. An den Ränder waren schwarze Fäden kunstvoll gestickt. Es war Schulterfrei und ließ sich durch eine Schleife hinter dem Hals festmachen. Dazu gab es ein langes, seidenes Tuch, welches man sich um die Arme legen konnte. Es war atemberaubend und passende Schuhe besaß sie schon. Also, perfekt.

Also war das Shoppen erledigt. Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte.

Nun kann kommen was wolle, nichts wird ihr mehr den Tag versalzen. Hätte sie nur mit Alucard gerechnet.

Kaum kam sie im Anwesen an, kam ein kleines Donnerwetter. Jemand wartete auf sie und dies nicht gerade geduldig. Sie wollte nicht hochsehen, aber tat es. Er stand dort und sah auf sie herab. Sie spürte seinen wütenden Blick. Doch trotz dem ging sie gleichgültig an ihm vorbei.

„Wolltest du nicht üben?", fragte er sie, als sie die Tür erreichte. Seras blieb stehen und sah zu ihm.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich es wollte." Er knurrte deutlich. Seras war aber zu glücklich, als das sie es störte. Schnell fing sich Alucard. Ruhig schloss er seine Augen, ging an ihr vorbei in das Anwesen und ließ sie stehen. Vielleicht hatte sie es einfach übertrieben?!


	3. Mädelsabend

**~ Kapitel 2 – Mädelsabend ~**

Endlich Montag. Ja, sie freute sich über den Montag. Für sie war es nicht der Beginn einer anstrengenden Woche. Für sie war es der Abend, den sie mochte. Der Abend des Theaters.

Im Grunde waren die ganzen letzten Jahre ein Wochenende. Bis jetzt. Doch nun war das Musical vor ihr.

Sie wusste, dass Alucard dort nie auftauchen würde. 'Verhöhnung unserer Art' nannte er 'Tanz der Vampire' Sie wusste nicht, was daran so schlecht sein sollte. Vielleicht war er nur etwas wütend, dass die Menschen keine Angst vor Vampire dadurch entwickeln.

„Bist du fertig?" Sie sah auf und blickte zu ihrer Herrin. Integra trug ein elegantes Kleid, welches ihren schlanken Körper gut zur Geltung brachte. Sie schmunzelte leicht und zog den langen Schal an sich. Es war eine Abrundung des matten Kleides mit einem Amulett verziert. Sie sah gut aus. Selbst geschminkt und man sah ihr an, dass ihr das Alter nicht störte. Nicht oft.

„Ja.", sprach sie ruhig und lächelte breit. Seras strich sich über ihr Samtkleid, welches sie sich gekauft hatte.

„Seras, du siehst damit aus, als wärst du eine Puffbesitzerin." Die Vampirin grinste. Vorsichtig strich sie sich durch ihr Haar.

„Danke, sehr freundlich." Sie rollte ihre Augen und nahm sich ihren Mantel. Schnell war sie angezogen.

„Also nun machst du die Illusion mit dem Fetzen weg.", seufzte Integra. Es störte sie nicht, Breit grinsend ging sie zu ihr. Sie knöpfte ihren Mantel knapp zu. Integra legte ihren Mantel über und ging voraus. Sie waren spät dran, aber dies war unwichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie gut aussahen und ihren Montagabend vollbringen können. In Ruhe.

„Wo ist Alucard?" Seras beiläufige Frage klang gelangweilt. Sie sah Integra nicht einmal an. Es war schon amüsant.

„Ich hoffe nicht in der Nähe, oder warum hast du deinen Mantel zugemacht. Doch nur, damit er dich in deinem Kleid nicht sieht und über dich lacht." Nun lachte die Lady. Sie war über den Gedanken sehr amüsiert. Seras war es nicht.

„Integra?" Sie sah auf.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst?", grinste sie. Die Vampirin schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage." Sofort herrschte wieder eine angenehmere Atmosphäre. Integra lächelte und nickte zuvorkommend.

„Sprich, was möchtest du?" Die Vampirin sah sie seufzend an. Sie überlegte ihre Worte und wog jegliche Formulierung schnell ab.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob Alucard mit all dem Neuen fertig wird, oder doch wieder sein Machogehabe heraushängen lässt." Sie lächelte und hörte das Kichern ihrer Chefin.

„Ich glaube, wenn er sein Gehabe zeigt, wirst du ihm sicher die Leviten lesen, wie fast jedem Mann in den letzten Jahren. Das werde ich sicher auch tun." Die Vampirin nickte schnell, stieß die Eingangstür auf und ging mit ihr zu dem Wagen. Höflich öffnete sie ihr die Tür und ließ sie einsteigen. Integra nickte und wartete, bis sie zu ihr stieg.

„Das glaube ich auch, aber nun sollte der Abend beginnen." Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Sofort fuhr der Fahrer los und kutschierte sie aus dem Anwesen. Sie wussten nicht, dass jemand sie von oben beobachtete. Er sah ihnen nach, wie sie weg fuhren und man hörte nur ein lautes schnaufen gefolgt von einem Knurren.

„Die Atmosphäre ist wundervoll, wie immer.", staunte die Blonde. Integra nickte und sah sich ebenfalls um. Man konnte die vielen Lichter erkennen, die das wundervolle, geschmückte Theater in einen golden Glanz versetze. Die Wandbemalungen und die hohen Decken, ganz zu schweigen von den Rundbögen waren eindrucksvoll. Sie könnte jedes Mal immer wieder Staunen, was früher alles erschaffen werden konnte. Es war einfach wundervoll.

Lady Hellsing sah zu Seras und blickte wieder in die Runde. Die gleichen Gesichter waren wieder vertreten. Einige aus dem Parlament, einige aus den höheren Schichten und wieder welche aus der Königsfamilie. Es war sicher, dass sie hier waren. Es war der VIP-Bereich für den Hochadel. Es waren alle reiche Leute mit wundervollen Kleidern. Passend oder nicht passend für sie gemacht. Somit gab es genug Boulevardgespräche. Doch sie beteiligten sich nicht an dem niederen Klatsch. Sie wollten nicht zu sehr auffallen und die Vorstellung genießen.

„Komm, holen wir uns etwas zu trinken und gehen schon hinein." Ihre Begleiterin sah sie an und nickte. Langsam quetschten sie sich durch die Masse zu der Bar. Es war ein quälender Weg, aber nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an. Es war vollkommen überfüllt mit lachenden Frauen, die auf den Barhocker saßen, Beine übereinander geschlagen und sich den nächst besten, alten Mann annahmen. Sie belächelte jeden Kommentar und fummelte an deren Krawatte. Ihr Gestank vom zu dicken Parfüm und der knallige Lippenstift quälten ihre Augen. Es war schon richtig ludrig.

„Diese Frauen sind mir zu wider.", meinte Seras und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar. Integra lächelte und nickte. Schweigend bestellte sie für beide ein Glas Sekt. Langsam reichte sie ihr dieses und blickte zu dem Geschehen der Frau.

„Wie sie sich an den Mann ran macht, als wäre er Gott persönlich." Sie nickte zustimmend. Sie sahen dem Schauspiel noch zu, wie die blonde Frau, mit ihren hochgesteckten Haaren mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust streichelte. Sie lächelte breit und zwinkerte ihm zu. Sie wussten nicht, was der Mann sagte, aber es gefiel der Dame. Sie wurde schnell rot und sah seitlich weg.

„Kommt. Wir wollten doch hinein." Seras hatte genug gesehen und drehte sich um. Ihre Herrin blickte ebenfalls weg und ging mit ihr durch die Menge. Es dauerte wieder Minuten wegen der Masse, aber die schien Seras egal. Elegant und kaum jemanden zu streifen schritt sie weiter hindurch. Integra hatte, wie viele andere einen guten Ausblick auf ihren Gang und ihre Rücken, der durch den tiefen Schritt des Kleides freigelegt war. Sie sah gut aus, aber Integra fand es viel zu offen.

„Seras, bitte ziehe dir das nächste Mal etwas anderes an." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrer Chefin und seufzte.

„Gut. Wie sie wünschen.", sprach sie genervt. Wenigstens stimmte sie zu.

Endlich kamen sie aus der Traube von Säufern und Klatschtanten. Sie kamen zur Tür und sahen noch einmal zurück in die Menge. Einige machten sich, wie sie zu ihren Platz auf den oberen Tribünen oder in deren Kabinen. Sie besaßen eine eigene Kabine an der Seite. Ein guter Platz. Nicht zu weit vorne und auch nicht zu weit hinten. Einfach perfekt. Sie sahen immer gut auf die Bühne.

Schnell hatten sie den Flur hinter sich gelassen. Ein Diener öffnete die Tür und ließ sie in ihren Raum eintreten. Seras sah sich nur kurz um. Schnell setzte sie sich und blickte auf die Bühne. Sie ließ das Glas auf den Tisch neben sich stehen. Integra tat es ihr gleich. Sie hörten der Vormusik zu.

Es war ein herrlicher Ausblick. Wie man sich ein großes Theater vorstelle. Vorne, an Seras linker Seite war die Bühne. Sie war rundlich geschnitten und ein roter Samtvorhang umhüllte den Rand. Vor der Bühne war der Orchesterkeller. Die Instrumente standen schon blitzend bereit und wurden eingestimmt. Es war schon etwas einmaliges, so etwas zu hören. Weiter kamen die vorderen Reihen, das Parkett, wie auch den Rang. Sie erblickte die bürgerlichen Menschen mit ihren Kindern oder ältere Menschen. Sie redete angespannt und machten sich bereit. Viele sahen wunderbar gekleidet aus, andere schienen solch eine Etikette egal zu sein. Sie erblickten einfach eine Masse an Vielfältigkeit der Menschheit. Nur ein Stück höher war die Loge mit vielen Adligen, aber auch Bürgerlichen, die sich über den Ausblick freuten. Es herrschte einfach großer Tumult. Der Blick der Älteren glitt über die gegenüberliegenden Tribünen. Sie blieb mit dem Blick stehen.

„Sieh dir das an, da ist wieder die schüttrige Dame." Seras sah sie fragend an. Ihre Augen fuhren zu dem Ort, wo sie hinstarrte. Tatsache. Da war sie mit dem Mann von unten, wie es schien. Und sie amüsierten sich wohl.

„Was tun sie da?", fragte Seras leise und versuchte besser es z erkennen. Integra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das soll uns nichts angehen. Die Vorstellung beginnt." Der Ton erklang. Die Musik wurde sanfter und ließ ein Lied erklingen. Ein wohliger Rhythmus begann, der immer lauter wurde. Das Opening von „Tanz der Vampire" erklang. Seras sah gespannt zur Bühne, als der Vorhang aufging. Es war wundervoll. Sie konnte abschalten und alles vergessen.

„Es ist wunderschön.", flüsterte Integra. Seras nickte und sah sich das Schauspiel weiter an. Es war schön. Die Kostüme, die Musik, die Bühnenbilder und die Atmosphäre und als Mensch hätte sie die Geschichte auch schön gefunden, aber irgendwas störte sie deutlich. Die Schauspieler tanzten umher, besungen das Laster des Untotsein und selbst die Vampire quälten sich. Der Herr dieser war unglücklich und suchte nach seiner Liebe in einer Sterblichen. Es war im Grunde furchtbar traurig und auch abstoßend. Sie verspürte deutlich ein Gefühl der Wut über diese Verhöhnung. Doch Seras wollte es unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht den Worten ihres Meisters zustimmen.

„Uh, wie traurig." Seras atmete durch und sah zu ihrer Herrin. Was sie daran wohl traurig findet? Oder war es Mitleid, was sie aussprach? Die Untoten besungen nur ihr Schicksal. Schnell flogen ihre Augen von der Bühne weg und in die Zuschauer hinein. Sie beobachtete ihre Mimiken genau. Alle strahlten ein Bedauern aus, Mitleid und Traurigkeit. Es war widerlich. Warum warne die Menschen nur so. Bemitleiden etwas, was nie bemitleidet werden sollte. Unweigerlich knurrte sie und blickte in die oberen Reihen. Dort sah es nicht anders aus.

Sie blieb mit ihren Augen auf den Balkon ihr gegenüber haften. Dort war diese Frau mit ihrem neusten Fang. Doch es schien, als würden sie sich das Schauspiel nicht im Geringsten ansehen. Nein, sie waren mit sich beschäftigt.

Seras erkannte, wie die Frau sich nach hinten lehnte und ihren Hals ihm offenbarte. Er fuhr mit den Händen an ihren gesamten Körper entlang und küsste ihr auf die Brust. Er schien sie regelrecht verführerisch zu bearbeiten. Wie widerlich.

Dies in ein Theater mit sich machen zu lassen ist unhöflich und abstoßend. Sie konnte gut sehen, dass er sie überall befummelte. Seine Hand war schon unter ihrem Rock, was ihr eine große Röte ins Gesicht hauchte.

Seras wurde bei dem Anblick selbst schon rot. Sie mochte dieses Bild nicht, aber war auch neidisch. Meist wünschte sie sich auch einfach nur Leidenschaft. Sie tat es meist unter den Bedürfnissen des Vampirs ab. Sexuelle Ausstrahlung, die man von sich gibt, geht an niemanden vorbei, selbst an ihr nicht. Sie besaß, seit sie dies erlernte, eine innere Unruhe.

Traurig seufzte sie auf, was Integra nicht entging. Ihre blauen Augen sahen sie an.

„Was ist?" Die Vampirin sah nicht auf, sondern nickte nur zu dem Balkon ihnen gegenüber hin. Die blonde sah auf und erkannte das Paar. Sie knurrte und rollte mit ihren Augen. „Widerlich und das in einem Theater.", murrte sie. Seras schwieg und sah wieder zur Bühne. Sie wollte sich von ihren inneren Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit mit Wut ablenken. Sie merkte nicht, wie Integra das Fernglas nahm und näher hinsah. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie scharf einatmete, es absetzte und sich die Augen rieb. Sachte schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sah erneut hin. „Seras!", keuchte sie und deutete nach vorne. Die Vampirin blickte gelangweilt auf.

„Mh?" Integra gab ihr das Fernglas.

„Schau durch!", meinte sie nur. Sie drückte es ihr wieder zurück. Und murrte.

„Warum, ich kann auch so gut sehen?!" Integra schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Dann sehe genauer hin!", forderte sie.

Was war nur mit Integra los? Wieso sollte sie genauer hinsehen, wie der Kerl das Weib betatscht und sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Pornos konnte sie sich auch im Fernsehen ansehen. Doch sie tat es. Sie sah hin und fixierte sie. Wie bei einem Fernglas schärfte sich ihr Blick, sodass sie in die Augen der Frau blicken konnte.

Sie sah von ihr weg. Ihr Nuttenoutfit war einfach schrecklich. Zu knallig.

„Sie ihn an.", meinte Integra. Seras blickt zu seinem Hinterkopf. Schwarzes, halb langes Haar. Sein Anzug war mattschwarz. Er trug ebenfalls weiße Handschuhe. Nur langsam löste er sich von ihr. Sein Gesicht ging leicht zur Seite. Sie konnte seine Augen sehen, die au irgendeinen Grund sie fixierten. Seras könnte schwören, dass er grinste. Breit grinste. Zu breit.

Sie schrak auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Das war nicht! Sie sah zu Integra, die sie fordernd anblickte.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", knurrte sie. Integra seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht Alucard." Seras sah wieder nach Vorne. Doch die Beteuerung stellte sich als Falsch heraus. Sie konnte in sein Gesicht sehen. Sie konnte in das Gesicht ihres Meisters sehen, der sie angrinse und sich wieder seinem Opfer widmete.

Sie zischte und fluchte. Dieser ignorante Kerl! Er kommt her und leckt eine billige Frau ab, vor ihren Augen, vor ihren beiden Augen! Eine Frechheit!

Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und sah demonstrativ zur Bühne. Dem wird sie etwas sagen, wenn sie wieder daheim sind. Das ist doch widerlich.

„Irgendwie hätte ich es mir denken können." Die Vampirin sah ihre Herrin überrascht an. Bitte, was hatte sie da eben gesagt?

Das kann doch nicht ihre Herrin sein. Das kann doch nicht Integra sein, die früher wegen jede Kleinigkeit, die er anstellte, in die Luft geht, so wie sie. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Integra!

„Ja, ich meine, er sollte sich doch eine neue Beschäftigung suchen.", verteidigte sie ihre Meinung.

„Aber doch nicht solch eine Beschäftigung an einen Flittchen!", knurrte sie wütend. Die Blonde sah zu ihrer Dienerin.

„Was hast du? Warum bist du darüber so wütend? Du kennst ihn doch, bei ihm geht nichts ohne eindeutig zweideutige Worte." Sie musterte die Frau genau. „So hat er mich früher immer in Rage gebracht, aber dich scheint ja alles an ihm wütend zu machen." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber die blieb aus. Seras drehte sich um, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum war sie seit er wieder da war, so wütend auf ihn. Es verging keine Minute, an dem sie ihn nicht verfluchte. Alles, was er tat störte sie. Und es waren Kleinigkeiten. Manchmal schon sein bloßer Blick oder das Atmen. Wieso besaß sie eine solche Wut auf ihn?

Sanft strich sie sich durch ihr Haar und seufzte auf.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf ihn.", sprach sie lieblich und rollte mit ihren Augen. Integra drehte sich wieder zur Bühne und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst." Das meinte sie. Warum sollte es sie weiter stören, was er da mit der Frau tat. Das war Absurd.

Endlich war Pause. Sie streckte sich und stand auf. Integra war schon längst hinausgegangen, um menschliche Bedürfnisse nachzugehen. So war Seras alleine, die hinab zur Bar ging und bewusst Gefahr lief, auf ihren Meister zu treffen.

Sie hatte es sich erspart, hinzusehen, was sie die gesamte Zeit trieben. Doch sie konnte es sich sehr wohl denken, wenn wird er sich einen kleinen Snack nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Viele Adlige, die sich rege über das Musical unterhielten. Frauen, mit seltsamen Hüten und langen Kleidern, die aus der Renaissance zu sein schienen. Sie sah viele, die sie aus dem Fernseher kannte und wenige, die wohl aus unteren Schichten stammen.

Elegant ging sie an alle vorbei und schritt zur Bar. Sie brauchte nun etwas Alkohol. Es würde sie ablenken. Genug, um die restliche Nacht zu überstehen. Zu wenig, um ihr restliches Dasein zu überleben.

„Einmal Sekt, bitte.", meinte sie ruhig. Der Barkeeper nickte und schenkte ihr ein Glas ein. Er stellte es ihr hin. Sie nahm es und zahlte. Ihre roten Augen sahen wieder in die Menge. Nirgends sah sie Integra. Sie sah nicht einmal Jeffrey. Das war frustrierend. Wo könnte er nur sein? Er war doch immer Montags hier.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Nirgends war er zu sehen. Es war ein furchtbarer Tag.

„Suchst du jemanden Bestimmten?" sie erschrak bei der tiefen Stimme. Sofort sah sie sich um und blickte in große Rubine. Sie spürte die Wut aufkochen, als sie das Grinsen erblickte. Sofort drehte sie sich weg und schnaufte wütend auf.

„Nein.", log sie und setzte zum Trinken an. Er grinste, griff ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf der Bar ab.

„Du solltest so etwas nicht trinken.", sprach er tadelnd und lächelte ihr zu. Sie knurrte.

„Ich kann trinken, was ich will." Er hob eine Augenbraue, tippte auf die Bar und sah zum Barkeeper. Dieser nickte und füllte zwei Gläser Wein ein.

„Ich hasse Sekt.", belächelte er dies. Sie sah ihn verwirrt und wütend an.

„Sie müssen es nicht trinken. Ich trinke es!" Er grinste und reichte ihr das eine Glas Wein, nachdem er zahlte. Zögerlich griff sie es. Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Was meinte er damit? Er hasse Sekt, weswegen sie es nicht trinken sollte. Es kam doch nur über ihre Lippen, in ihre Kehle und in ihren toten Magen. Er war manchmal seltsam.

„Das ist wahr, aber ich glaube, du weißt, was ich meine." Sofort trank er einen Schluck und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Seine Augen funkelten seltsam hell. Sie konnte sich kaum davon lösen und unbewusst nahm sie einen Schluck Wein zu sich. Es schmeckte gut, so wie man Wein kannte. Wie es schien, war er lieblich und somit sehr süß und fruchtig. Sie spürte, wie das Getränk ihre Kehle herab sank und in ihr eine Wohltat auslöste. Und sie wusste, dass es Alucard bemerkt hatte. Sie schluckte es schnell herab und setzte das Glas ab.

„Wenn du meinst." Sie drehte sich ab und sah wieder in die Menge. Er kam einen Schritt näher und beugte sich herab.

„Ich hoffe du hast brav weiter trainiert.", hauchte er ihr zu. Sie erschrak und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sofort blickte sie ihn wütend an. Sie knurrte sauer auf. Ihre Hand glitt nach vorne, sodass sie ihn sanft, aber doch bestimmend weg drückte. Er lachte leise über ihre Reaktion. „Wie es scheint nicht." Er seufzte auf und trank einen Schluck. Dennoch ließ er nicht den Blick von ihr. Er grinste breiter. „Das Kleid kenne ich nicht von dir." Er blickte an ihr herab. Sofort wurde Seras rot und sah zur Seite.

„Es ist neu.", flüsterte sie. Sie spürte, wie er breiter grinste.

„Es steht dir." Das war mal wieder typisch. Kaum rennt man vor ihm halb nackt oder in engen Sachen, gefällt es ihm und lässt den Gentleman raus hängen. Aber nicht mit ihr. Sie wird nicht darauf eingehen. Warum sollte sie es auch tun. Er hatte doch sein Flittchen. Das müsste doch genügen.

„Nun, im Gegensatz zu deinem kleinen Snack, habe ich Klasse mit meinem Outfit.", giftete sie zurück. Er lächelte und lachte sofort. Wie es schien, amüsierte es ihn sehr. Er hob sein Glas und beugte es leicht zu, als würde er Anstoßen.

„Prost.", meinte er und trank. Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Was hat er damit gemeint? Wieso reagierte er so amüsiert. „Ich lege dir dennoch ans Herz zu trainieren.", sprach er ruhig und stellte das leere Glas ab. Sein gesamter Körper, der sich die gesamte Zeit am Tresen abgestützt hatte, richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu den Eingängen der verschiedenen Flure. Ein Klang ertönte. Wie es schien, war die Pause zuende.

„Dann noch eine angenehme Veranstaltung." Er ging wieder in die Menge und verschwand völlig. Sie sah nur noch, wie sein schwarzer Schopf verschmolz.

Was um alles in der Welt war das? Sie war völlig verwirrt. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

Sie trank ebenfalls den Rest aus und ging der Masse nach. Die Vorstellung würde bald beginnen. Danach war der Abend vorbei. Warum sich ihr Meister so verhielt, war ihr nicht verständlich. Manchmal war er wunderlich.


	4. Konsequenzen

**~Kapitel 3 – Konsequenzen ~**

Eigentlich war der Abend am Ende erfolgreich.

Eigentlich. Doch das Wort ist nicht nur ein Wort. Eigentlich setzt voraus, dass man damit zufrieden war und schlechteres erwartet hätte oder im Grunde schon etwas Schreckliches erlebt hatte. Eigentlich ist eine Befriedigung und das Schönreden eines Ereignis. Jeder benutzt dieses Wort, nur damit er nicht mehr an das Ereignis denken muss, um es für sich zu analysieren. Eigentlich war also gerechtfertigt für diese Situation. Es war eine grundlegende Relation. Schon das Wort erfolgreich war ebenso relativ. Erfolgreich im Sinne von hinter einen gebracht oder erfolgreich im Sinne von vollends befriedigt?

So gesehen war dieser Satz unnötig. Dieser Satz sprach nichts aus und sollte nur etwas verschönern, was unmöglich zu verschönern war. Es sollte beruhigen und Genugtuung ausstrahlen. Es sollte vergessen lassen.

Übersetzt also würde man sagen: Der Abend war eine vollendete Katastrophe!

Nun gut. Vielleicht sollte man nicht so schwarz sehen. Es gibt doch immer etwas positives an jeder Sache. Man muss nur suchen!

Doch wenn es nur schwarz war? Wenn sie suchte und suchte, aber nichts Gutes fand? Was dann?

Spät am Abend kamen sie zum Anwesen zurück. Zu zweit, sollte man anmerken. Diese Anmerkung war wichtig, denn als sie im Wagen saßen, hörte es sich innen an, als würden sie zu Dritt sitzen. Das ganze Gestreite und Gezicke, diese Flüche und Beschimpfungen. Es hörte sich wirklich an, als würde diese Person einen Ehestreit ausfechten.

Integra sah die gesamte Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Sie hörte der Vampirin zu, wie sie laut wetterte, was sie alles Schrecklich fand. Eigentlich schon Alltag bei ihr. Sie ist so furchtbar Jähzornig und innerlich wütend geworden. Die Tatsache, dass Alucard sich mit einen Flittchen amüsierte, gab den Ausschlag.

Seras meckerte und stritt und trank. Und wie sie trank. Bestimmt die gesamte Bar leer.

Bis zu dem Einsteig in die Limousine, war es noch akzeptabel, wie der Abend verlief. Sie genoss das Stück, erfuhr etwas spektakuläres von seinem Vampir, gut dies war weniger angenehm, aber sie kam wieder unter der höheren sozialen Schicht. Auch ihr bevorzugter Gesprächspartner war angekommen. Leider aber nicht Jeffrey, den Seras gerne gesehen hätte. Erst da ahnte sie, dass es wohl nicht gut weiter gehen wird. Doch sie wollte sich den weiteren Abend nicht verderben lassen. Also unterhielt sie sich angeregt mit dem Mann. Sie hörte wieder viele Dinge und konnte sich ausgelassen benehmen. Im Grunde war sie so eingenommen, dass sie ohne nachzudenken die Einladung annahm, den Rest des Stückes bei ihm in der Kabine zu verbringen, damit man nicht unnötig das Gespräch abbrechen musste. Somit ließ sie Seras alleine, alleine in der Kabine, gegenüber von ihm, er und seiner Kabine und der Frau.

Ja, es endete, wie sie nach der Veranstaltung befürchtete. Es endete schrecklich und laut.

„Hole bitte erst Luft.", sprach sie ruhig und blickte die jüngere Frau ernst an. Seras knurrte und stoppte mit ihrem Redefluss. Sie waren schon ausgestiegen und gingen die Treppe hinauf. Es war eine angenehme Stille, die Integra genoss. Sie ließ sich die Tür von einem Diener öffnen und schritt hinein. Doch kaum waren sie drinnen, begann es von Neuem.

„Und diese Haare, schrecklich..." Lady Hellsing stoppte und wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Halte einfach einmal deinen Mund! Es ist mir wirklich egal, was du davon gehalten hast und wie wütend du deswegen bist, aber das musst du mir doch nicht sechs-mal, sechs-mal erzählen!", sprach sie es laut aus. Die Vampirin stockte. Sofort schwieg sie und blickte auf den Boden. „Wenn du sauer auf ihn bist, dann schreie ihn doch an, oder verprügele ihn, massakriere ihn oder Sonstiges. Nur lass mich damit in Frieden. Ich habe langsam von euren kleinen Streitereien genug. Als wärt ihr Verheiratet und er betrügt dich!" Endlich verschaffte sie sich Luft. Doch das sollte sie wirklich nicht tun. Aber sie tat es. So wurde der Tag nur noch schrecklicher. Sie gingen weiter hoch. Es war wieder eine angenehme Ruhe. Sie spürte, wie Seras ihr folgte und sich die Wut verkniff. Doch das weitere, sollte den Rest geben. Sie hätte nicht so laut sein sollen. Integra hätte wissen müssen, dass er schon hier war und sie hörte. Denn sie bekam, wie auch ihre Vampirin, sein belustigtes Lachen mit. Es schallte durch die gesamten Flure. Lady Hellsing drehte sich zu Seras und sah, wie sie deutlich rot wurde. Schweigend drehte sie sich um und lief. Anscheinend schluckte sie ihre Wut deutlich herunter und Scham füllte ihren Körper.

Sie seufzte auf und ging weiter. Schrecklich. Der Abend war wirklich eine Katastrophe.

Noch immer wagte sie sich nicht aus ihr Bett. Die Sonne stand schon weit oben und brannte auf die Wolken, die wieder die Strahlen reflektierten und die Erde in einer düsteren Stimmung tauchte. Es regnete ab und an und ließ den Boden weiter erweichen. Es war normales Londoner Wetter. Perfekt für einen Kamin und warmen Tee mit Keksen, wie auch einer kuschelweichen Decke. Ihre blauen Augen lugten kurz herauf und sahen auf den Wecker. Es war halb elf. Sehr spät für ihre Verhältnisse, aber doch zu früh. Der Tag war noch so lang. Verdammt lang. Es gäbe immer weitere Gelegenheiten, dass sie durch ihre Vampire aus dem Bett gerissen werde würde. Das wünschte sie sich nicht. Deswegen versteckte sie sich doch. Sie wollte ihnen aus dem Weg gehen. Schon, weil sie sicher bald zu einer Seite gezogen wird. Im Grunde waren sie wie menschliche Jugendliche. Hormone kochen über.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. Das Bett war so wundervoll warm. Niemals würde sie an diesen Tag hier aufstehen.

Es klopfte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und seufzte laut auf.

„Wenn es entweder Seras oder Alucard ist, sollen sie draußen bleiben.", rief sie und drehte sich noch einmal um. Die Tür glitt auf und ein Diener schritt rein.

„Nein, Lady Hellsing. Ich bringe euch nur euer Frühstück und warmen Tee."

„Danke.", sprach sie leise und lauschte, wie der Wagen zu ihr gebracht wurde.

„Lady. Ich lege ihnen dennoch ans Herz, dass sie endlich aufstehen. Sonst bleibt eure Arbeit liegen." Sie keuchte und stöhnte gefrustet auf. Einen Tag kann die Arbeit doch warten. Das hatte sie nicht nötig.

„Und sind die Vampire ruhig?" Der Butler lächelte matt.

„Sie ruhen. Zu mindestens scheint es so. Es ist ruhig." Sie keuchte. Nicht das. Ruhe heißt, dass es bald unruhig wird. Sehr unruhig. Entweder Stichel-Alucard-Unruhig oder Schreihals-Seras-Unruhig. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie in ihren letzten Tagen in Ruhe sterben wird. Wundervoll.

„Na gut. Danke." Sie zog die Decke weiter über ihren Kopf und versuchte zu schlafen. Vielleicht gönnte man ihr noch einige Stunden. Sie seufzte wohlig auf und lächelte. Integra spürte nicht, wie jemand sich an ihr Bett stellte. Die Stimmung drückte.

„Es ist halb elf. Solltest du nicht schon längst aufgestanden sein?" Sie erkannte diese Stimme sofort. Sie musste nicht die Decke wegnehmen, um zu wissen, dass ein großer, muskulöser Mann an ihrem Bett stand. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel nach vorne und sein Grinsen war breit.

„Es ist halb elf, solltest du nicht im Sarg liegen und ruhen?", antwortete sie ruhig. Er lachte leicht auf.

„Ich bin nicht müde." Ja, wie sollte man auch nach 30 Jahren Schlaf müde sein? Eine dumme Frage.

„Und ich bin müde, also lass mich weiter schlafen." Sie hörte, wie er um das Bett schritt. Er öffnete den Decke des Frühstückswagen und goss wohl Tee für sie ein. Diese Tatsache, dass er dies tat, war gruselig. Sie bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut und zog leicht die Decke vom Kopf.

„Was willst du?", raunzte Integra und fixierte sein Gesicht. Alucard stellte die Teekanne ab und lächelte matt.

„Ich wollte mich nur mit dir unterhalten. 30 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit." Sie knurrte, zog die Decke wieder über sich.

„Geh und nerve deine Draculina, aber nicht mich. Ihr seid doch schon ein kleines Ehepaar." Er grinste breiter und kicherte rau. Sie rollte nur mit ihren Augen.

„Sind wir das?" Es schien ihn zu belustigen. Diese Tatsache amüsierte ihn sehr. Doch diese Tatsache bestand. Es war so.

„Alucard. Mich interessiert nicht, was du mit den Frauen anstellst, solange du sie mir hier nicht anschleppst, als untotes Pack. Aber wie du sicher im Laufe des gestrigen Abend festgestellt hast, explodiert deine kleine, liebe Draculina bei jedem sogenannten Fehltritt deiner Seite hoch zehn und ich leide unter ihrer Stimme." Sie sah, wie er sie fixierte. Er lachte laut. Oh ja, es amüsierte ihn sehr.

„Dich interessiert es nicht?", fragte er neugierig nach. Sie nickte ernst.

„Ich bin eine alte Oma und mein Herz ist auch nicht mehr das Jüngste. Also warum sollte ich mich über dich aufregen. Du bist es nichts Wert.", sprach sie ruhig. Er grinste breiter.

„Hast du mich etwa überwunden?" Gut, sie wäre früher bei solchen Kommentaren explodiert. Das grenzt schon an der Bedingung, dass sie für ihn etwas empfunden hatte. Sie seufzte, rollte wieder mit ihren Augen und lächelte.

„Gut, wenn der Gedanke dir gefällt, dann will ich dir deine Illusion nicht zerstören."Sie strich sich ihre Haare nach hinten und offenbarte unbewusst ihm ihren Hals. Er sah herauf und starrte deutlich. Integra sah ihn nicht an, aber spürte sein leises Knurren. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand an ihren Hals und sah ihn fragend, fast unschuldig an. „Hungrig?" Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Sofort sah der Vampir ihren Spott und ihre amüsante Befriedigung. Er fixierte sie und schloss seine Augen. Vorsichtig atmete er durch. Er versuchte zu grinsen, was ihn mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

„Minder.", sprach er ruhig. Sie lächelte freundlich und strich sich ihre Haare wieder über den Hals. Er sollte nicht in Versuchung kommen.

„Hast du noch etwas auf den Herzen oder darf ich weiter schlafen?" Er schritt um das Bett erneut herum und schien zu überlegen.

„Wer ist Jeffrey?", fragte er ruhig. Integra sah ihn verdutzt an. Woher weiß er von Jeffrey?

„Bitte?" Er grinste.

„Im Theater hast du bedauert, dass er nicht dort war. Nun, wer ist Jeffrey?" Sie grinste. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Bedürfnis aufzustehen, sich arrogant vor ihm hinzustellen und zu lachen. Doch sie sah ihn nur an. Vielleicht konnte sie seine Beweggründe im Gesicht ergründen.

„Wieso interessiert es dich?" Er schnaufte kurz auf.

„Ich möchte es nur wissen." Doch warum sollte sie es ihm sagen? Dieses Thema war für sie nicht relevant und nun seine Wut oder Eifersucht, was er auch immer nun hatte zu schüren, kam nicht in Frage.

„Frage deine Draculina.", lächelte sie und zog die Decke über sich. „Das ist ein Ding von Seras." Sie spürte, wie er seine Mimik verzog und langsam in der Wand verschwand. Wie es schien, gefiel es ihm nicht so sehr. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet? Doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe.

'Frag deine Draculina.', 'Frag deine Draculina.' Ist sie etwa hier die Auskunft geworden? Wieso sollte er sie fragen, wenn es etwas ist, was Integra ihm beantworten könnte?!

Die 30 Jahre haben hier viel verändert. Es war, als würde er die Kontrolle völlig verlieren. Und dies gefällt ihm gar nicht. Er mochte so etwas nicht und sollte etwas daran ändern. Schnellstmöglich wohl gemerkt. Doch bevor er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, musste er zu seiner Draculina. Er wollte sehen, wie weit sie mit ihrem Training war. Sicher nicht sehr weit. Sie war am Sonntag in der Stadt einkaufen. Verkaufsoffener Sonntag, wie er immer hörte. Und Montag stand Theater an, da fragte er sich, wo und wann sie es übte.

Ruhig schritt er weiter hinab. Er wollte sich Zeit lassen, um über eine mögliche Strafe nachzudenken. Was könnte er ihr antun, sodass sie eine gewisse Notwendigkeit in ihrem Training sieht?

Es war schon schwierig. Er wollte ja nicht sofort zu weit gehen, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke sehr reizt. Also was könnte er tun?

Sein Weg führte ihn durch die endlosen Gänge des Kellergewölbes. Er sah sich eindringlich um und wusste schon vom ersten Tag, von der ersten Stunde, Minute Sekunde an, dass diese Gewölbe nicht mehr seines waren. Sie hatte sich anscheinend mit kleiner Hilfe einer Blutseele ausgebreitet. Das war gewiss der nächste Punkt, den er angehen wollte. So etwas wollte er sich nicht erlauben.

Es machte ihn im Grunde sehr wütend. Für ihn war dies eine reine Anmaßung, selbst seine letzten Draculinas haben sich so etwas nicht erlaubt. Er war immer der Gebieter über sein Heim. Nun es nicht zu sein, es zu teilen wenn es hochkommt, war etwas, was er nicht hin nahm.

Schnell stand er vor ihrem Zimmer. Er klopfte nicht, sprach kein Wort, er trat einfach ein. Es war nicht höflich. Doch er wollte wieder klare Ordnung schaffen. Es sollte sich nichts ändern, worin er keine Kontrolle hatte. 30 Jahren waren doch zu lange. Er stand in ihrem Raum. Seine roten Augen sahen hinein und suchten. Was er fand, war ein wütender Ausdruck in einen weiblichen Gesicht.

„Anklopfen kannst du auch nicht, oder?! Hast du das etwa in deinen 30 Jahren Eremitenleben vergessen was Höflichkeit ist?" Sie war mal wieder wundervoll gut gelaunt. Auch wieder etwas, was sich geändert hatte. Das Naive hatte sie wohl abgelegt und zeigt nun ihr wirkliches Gesicht. So wie sie eigentlich war. So wie er sie nun sah. So wie er. Und das fand er wundervoll.

„Bei dir nicht. Du müsstest doch längst wissen, dass ich auf den Weg hier her war." Er besaß kein grinsen, er stand nur da. Starr blickte er ihr in die Augen. Sie schnaufte verachtend auf und wandte sich ab. Wie es schien sortierte sie einige Sachen in ihren Schrank.

„Was willst du hier?" Sie schien gelangweilt und desinteressiert an seiner Anwesenheit. Er sah sich kurz um und ging weiter rein. Das wäre ein guter Ort. Hier könnte es geschehen.

„Hast du fleißig geübt, so wie ich es dir befahl?" Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und er konnte ein leichtes Grinsen vernehmen. Offenkundig machte sie sich über ihn und seine Worte lustig. Seras drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte wie ein Schulmädchen, was in seinen Augen perfide Brutal aussah.

„Du hast es mir befohlen? Ich dachte es war nur ein lascher Rat."

„Nein, ein Befehl." So schnell ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Dennoch ließ es ihn nicht Grinsen. Er ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Sein blick fiel auf dne gesamten Raum. Viele neue Dinge sah er hier. Es waren wohl auch viele Geschenke unter. „Ist er hier?", fragte Alucard beiläufig. Doch sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Er ist immer hier, wieso? Angst, Neid, Eifersucht?" Er fing nun an zu grinsen. Eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Angst vor etwas, was nur in ihr selbst, in ihren Kopf existierte. Neid, etwa, dass sie ihn in ihr hat? Eifersucht schon gar nicht, denn er ist tot.

„Weder noch. Schließlich stehe ich noch hier und hetze nicht als Sklave einer unausgebildeten Vampirin durch die Gänge und befolge Befehle." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder zu ihren Sachen.

„Wie du meinst." Er ging einen Schritt weiter. Seine Augen sahen sich überall um. Er blieb genau in der Mitte stehen und lächelte.

„Ich nehme also an, du hast nicht geübt, was ich nicht wirklich erfreulich finde."

„Ja und, was willst du dagegen schon tun?" Er sah sie an und schnaufte auf. Er bemerkte, wie sie sich umdrehte, doch es war zu spät. Vielleicht mag sie Gewalt über das Haus haben, aber im Moment nicht über das Zimmer. Er konnte ihr die Wut ansehen, was ihm relativ gleich war. Sein Blick war ernst und starr.

„Was soll das werden?", knurrte sie erbost.

„Ich ziehe Konsequenzen. Du hast nicht gehorcht, also musst du lernen, dass du meinen Befehlen folge zu leisten hast." Mit seinen letzten Wort, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und das gesamte Zimmer tauchte in eine seltsamen Dunkelheit. Es war nun ihm eigen, was sie deutlich merkte. Er sah, dass es sie störte. Sie knurrte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das wagst du nicht!", zischte sie. Er grinste nur breit und ging auf sie zu. Sie wich leicht zurück.

„Du müsstest mich besser kennen. Ich tue sogar gerne auch mehr." Er schritt immer näher und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Seras knurrte noch immer, aber sein massiger Körper versperrte ihr jeglichen Weg zur Seite und nach Vorne. Nur hinten blieb offen. Sie blickte zur kalten Wand und sah ihn nun wieder an.

„Deine Bedrängnis hilft auch nicht, dass ich weiter übe. Wenn es sein muss, kämpfe ich, dass du mir nicht so nahe mehr kommst." Diese Kampfansage ließ ihn vor Freude beben. Er lachte und stützt einen Arm an ihrer Seite gegen die Wand ab.

„Wie?" Diese Frage klang so läppisch. So einfach und doch tiefgründig. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich kann dir gerne einige Tritte verpassen, aber dann wirst du nur auf den Boden kriechen." Er lachte weiter.

„Das gefällt mir. Du bist sehr bissig geworden. Wundervoll." Sein Schwärmen gefiel ihr nicht.

„Tze!", spuckte sie aus und versuchte sich an ihn zu drängen. Doch er blieb stehen und ging nicht, wie sie hoffte, einige Schritte zurück. Ungewollt drückte sie sich gegen ihn, was er sofort annahm. Sie spürte, wie sich sein Körper bewegte und sie wieder an die Wand zurückgedrängt wurde. Sie fühlte die Kälte der Steine und die seltsame vorhandene Wärme seines Körpers. Sie spürte sogar seinen Atem auf ihre Haut. Seinen Duft in ihrer Nase. Es kribbelte überall. Es durchzuckte sie völlig, selbst als seine andere Hand zu ihrer Wange glitt. Er berührte sie. Seit langem berührte er sie. Und es tat gut. Sie spürte, wie ihr gesamter Körper erneut bebte, zitterte und sich bis nach unten durchzuckte. Es wurde unten warm, verdammt warm und dabei berührte er nur ihre Wange.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Wieso war sie nur auf seinen Berührung so empfindlich? Sonst blieb sie immer standhaft. Nur einige Bemerkungen machten sie fertig, aber nicht sein Körper.

Er drückte sich weiter an sie, was sie keuchen ließ. Sie spürte sein Bein, wie es zwischen ihre Glitt und sie leicht auf sein Knie sitzen ließ. Es war unangenehm, aber fühlte sich auch gut an.

„Brennt es schon?", grinste er und sprach es genüsslich aus. Sie spürte diese Hauch seiner Worte und lief weiter rot an. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an. Verdammt gut an. Doch sie spürte noch etwas anderes. Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Wange herab über ihren Arm zu ihrer Seite und Hüfte. Er strich über ihren Bauch hoch zu ihren Brüsten und Brustbein. Sie fühlte nur, wie seine Finger sich um die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, die sie heute ausnahmsweise an hatte legte. Er knöpfte sie langsam einen nach dem Anderen auf. Verdammt langsam, dass eine Berührung ihrer Haut nicht ausblieb.

„Lass... das.", keuchte sie errötet. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schneller. Sie bekam Panik, denn er hob sein Bein weiter, sodass es sich enger an ihrer nun feuchte Spalte drückte. Sie wusste, dass er es auskostete. Er genoss es völlig.

Ihr Kleidungsstück öffnete sich immer weiter. Er fuhr mit einen Finger durch die Mitte ihrer Brüste.

„Hast du etwa Angst?", grinste er und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Sein Atem hauchte ihr ins Ohr. Und ja, sie hatte Angst. Nein, schlimmer, Panik. Sie hatte fürchterliche Panik. Sie musste fort. Sie musste weg von ihm, aber wohin?

Vorne war er, seitlich seine Hände, es blieb nur hinten. Ihre Augen huschten zur Wand. Sie musste weg, So schnell wie möglich. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht geben.

Wie war das? Eins werden. Den Weg finden. Sich konzentrieren und entspannt bleiben. Gut, das letztere konnte sie vergessen. Unter solchen Stress war es wirklich unmöglich ruhig zu bleiben. Doch die letzte Sorgen waren Kopfschmerzen nach solch einer Tat. Instinktiv und von Panik getrieben schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete einmal durch. Sie wollte weg.

Seras konzentrierte sich, versuchte seine Berührungen, die nun weit tiefer gingen auszublenden. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie etwas sah. Bis sie durch die Dunkelheit etwas sah. Sie sah einen leeren Raum. Wunderbar. Leer, verlassen und sicher nicht beherrscht von ihm, nicht bei ihr. Sofort ergriff sie die Chance. Nur eine Chance. Sie floh durch die Wand. Wie er verschmolz sie mit dieser und verschwand aus seinen Fängen. Dachte sie. Es gelang. Sie kam durch die Wand und sah den leeren Raum. Bald war es geschafft. Bis plötzlich die Sicht verschwand. Jemand packte sie, zog sie zu sich und umschlang ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich warm an. Es war, als würde sie mit dieser Person durch sie Wand fliegen. Eng umschlungen, wie durch den Himmel, geschützt von dessen Wärme. Sie sah nicht mehr den warmen Raum. Alles verschwamm in ihren Blick. Es wurde dunkel.

Sie war endlich aufgestanden. Sie hatte sich aufgerafft und saß nun wieder an ihren Papieren. Langweilige Papiere. Einladungen. Viele Einladungen. Der jährliche Abendball fand bald statt. Und sie war Gastgeberin. Nun ja. Sie hatte die meisten Einladungen schon fertig. Nur noch Sortieren, frankieren und weglegen zum Abschicken, dann war es für heute getan. Dachte sie.

Im Grunde war es richtig schön ruhig. Niemand störte sie und Seras beschäftigte sich wohl auch. Wo Alucard steckte, wollte sie nicht wissen.

Seufzend legte sie die vorletzte Einladung zur Seite. Nur noch eine abzeichnen.

Genervt stützte sie sich mit der Stirn auf ihre Hand. Sie schrieb und spürte nicht, wie sich etwas veränderte. Sie sah nicht, wie über der Decke sich etwas formierte und jemand aufkeuchte und fiel.

„Ah!", schrie eine Frau. Etwas prallte auf den Schreibtisch und warf alle Papier herunter.

Die Blonde schrak auf und rückte zurück.

„Was um alles...", keuchte sie, als sie Seras erblickte. Die Vampirin keuchte schwer. Sie lag auf den Schreibtisch, beide Beine von sich gestreckt, mit einer halb offenen Bluse und einer aufgeknöpften Hose. Sie keuchte schwer und starte panisch nach oben. Noch bevor Integra hinauf blicken konnte, kam ein weitere Körper herab. Es wirkte schon wie schweben, als er auf ihr landete. Er kniete mit jeweils einen Bein an jeweils einer Seite von ihren Körpern, und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch ab. Sein Grinsen war breit. Er war ihr ebenfalls verdammt nahe.

„Du kannst nicht vor mir fliehen.", sprach er belustigt und wollte sich zu ihr herunter beugen. Seras zuckte und schien sich zu versteifen.

„Was soll das werden?" Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, wo sie waren. Beide sahen zu Integra, die etwas geschockt wirkte. Keiner sprach etwas. Seras lief rot an und gewiss stieg ihre Wut kontinuierlich mit der Rotfärbung. Alucard grinste und lachte leise, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter von ihr.

„Wisst ihr was, ich will es nicht so genau wissen." Sie griff mit ihrer Hand zu einer Schublade, riss sie auf und holte eine Flasche mit Glas raus. Gekonnt schenkte sie sich ein Schluck Alkohol, Cognac aller feinsten, ein. Mit einem Zug trank sie es aus. Alucard amüsierte sie dadurch nur noch mehr.

„Ich fröne nur im Moment meinem neuen Hobby." Was für ein Glück. Das auch noch. Er fand sein neues Hobby. Seine Draculina sexuell zu belästigen. Eigentlich sollte sie etwas dagegen tun, aber wie schon einmal festgestellt ist das Wort eigentlich relativ und beinhaltet nur eine Verschönerung der Dinge. Also besser Seras, als sie.

„Geh von mir runter.", keuchte die Draculina und drückte ihn von sich. Integra beobachtete ihren vergeblichen Versuch, denn er blieb starr, wo er war. Er drückte sich sogar noch enger an sie. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht woanders gegenseitig züchtigen?!" Das war die falsche Frage. Seras knurrte erbost auf und hämmerte schon auf seine Brust ein, während Alucard darüber nur lachte.

„Wenn du wünscht.", grinste er breiter.

„Nein!", zischte die Vampirin. „Geh von mir runter!" Doch es nützt nicht.

„Du hast sie gehört, ich soll dich woanders züchtigen." Oja, sie hatte schreckliches angerichtet. Im Grunde hatte sie ihm die konkrete Erlaubnis gegeben, mit ihr anzustellen, was er wollte. Wunderbar. Nun machte er sie noch zu seiner Sexsklavin. Das wird sicher Freude bringen.

„Alucard, bitte.. So meinte ich dies nicht. Es war scherzhaft gemeint.", rollte sie mit ihren Augen. Doch der Vampir ignorierte ihre Antwort. Er drückte Seras weiter in den Schreibtisch, bis er mit diesem Verschmolz und seine Draculina mit sich zog. Beide waren in binnen von Sekunden verschwunden.

Was nun? Sie konnten so gut wie überall auftauchen. Wunderbar.

„Ihr hättet wenigstens den Saustall aufräumen können, den ihr fabriziert habt!", schrie sie nach. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Wundervoll. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder angerichtet?

Erst das mit Jeffrey und nun diese fatale Erlaubnis. Da wird sich Seras wirklich freuen.


	5. Verbotenes Verlangen

**~Kapitel 4 – verbotenes Verlangen ~**

Sie hätte üben sollen. Oh, ja, sie hätte üben sollen. Doch sie tat es aus Trotz nicht. Ein Makel ihrer selbst. Schon früher hat ihre Sturheit und Verbocktheit alles versperrt, was ihr helfen könnte. Sie war einfach trotzig. Doch abstellen konnte sie es nie wirklich. Jahre lang hatte sie es verdrängt. Sie war eben Naiv. Etwas völlig anderes. Doch nun nicht mehr. Nun war sie nur noch Trotzig.

Was brachte es ihr schon ein? Nichts. Niemals brachte es ihr etwas ein. Auch jetzt nicht. Er zog Konsequenzen. Harte, für sie zum verrückt werdende Konsequenzen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Er war nicht nur auf eine gewisse nahe Art aufdringlich, sondern auch hart. Würden ihre ehemaligen menschlichen Freunde sie so sehen, würde sie sie beglückwünschen. Doch was gibt es da zu gratulieren? Sie empfand es nicht so.

Kurz nachdem sie auf Integras Schreibtisch krachten, brachte er sie wieder fort. Er oder sie, dass wusste Seras nicht. Selbst der Kommentar von Integra war nicht grandios. Sicher tat es ihr nun Leid.

Nun lag sie auf einem Sofa. Der Stoff war fest und sie fühlte das runde Kissen unter ihren Nacken. Es war eine angenehme Farbe. Sattes violett mit roten Verzierungen am Rand. Das Holz, auf dem es aufgezogen wurde, war dunkelbraun und glänzte. In der Nähe standen noch weitere Möbelstücke, die sie sich nicht näher ansehen vermochte. Denn ihr Blick war gebannt. Sie starrte in Rubine, die sie ebenfalls fixierte. Um sie herum, waren vereinzelt Kerzen aufgestellt, die hell brannten. So konnte sie jeden Schatten auf seinen Gesicht sehen. Jede mögliche Falte und das Funkeln in seinen Pupillen. Auch er konnte ihre Makel im Gesicht sehen. Sicher hat sie Makel. Sie empfand sich nicht als schön.

Es waren schon mehrere Minuten vergangen, als sie auf dem Möbelstück landete und er sich elegant auf sie legte. Sie wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Wieder trotzig antworten?

Nun wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie war ihm förmlich ausgeliefert.

„Ich hoffe, du siehst deine Ausbildung nun nicht mehr als Unnötig an." Seine raue Stimme ließ sie erwachen. Nein, sie sah es nicht als unnütz an. Mit einer guten Ausbildung, könnte sie sich gegen so etwas wehren und lag nicht ausgeliefert unter einen Mann. Doch sie konnte wieder nichts sagen. Das ließ ihn lächeln. Er amüsierte sich schon oft über sie. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herab und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Sie schluckte schwer und stockte mit dem Atem. Kurz vorher stoppte er. Seine Lippen und sein heißer Atem fuhr von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Ohr.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?", keuchte er ihr in das Ohr. Sie zitterte. Was interessierte ihn immer wieder, wo Pip war? Sie hatte ihn vor 30 Jahren gefressen und war nun mit ihr verbunden. Im Grunde schickte sie ihn meistens durch die Wände des Anwesens, damit er sie in Ruhe ließ. Doch dies musste Alucard nicht wissen. Er musste nicht wissen, dass sie Pip so gut wie immer von sich weg haben möchte. Er nervte sie einfach zu sehr.

„Wieso willst du es wissen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Beschwichtigend fuhr er mit der Hand zu ihrer Wange und streichelte diese. Er genoss es, wie sie sich unter ihm fühlte. Seras machte es nur wütender.

„Sag mir, ist er hier?" Nun sah er sie an. Er lächelte lieblich und streichelte sie weiter. Sie verstand ihn nun genauso wenig, wie im Theater.

„Warum möchtest du dies wissen?", fragte sie erneut. Er grinste nun breit. Seine Hand fuhr von ihrer Wange in ihre Haare, wo er fest hinein griff. Er bewegte sich wieder zu ihr. Sie sah ihn immer näher kommen. Sie fühlte sein Atem auf ihrer Haut. Sie spürte sein Gewicht auf sich und seine Hand in ihren Haaren.

Doch sie bekam noch etwas anderes mit. Seine Lippen, wie sie auf ihren lagen. Er küsste sie. Er küsste sie wirklich. Seine Lippen auf ihren. So zart, so warm, so herzhaft. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Mund und fühlte, wie er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Zähne glitt.

Seras riss nur ihre Augen auf und versteifte sich leicht. Er drückte sie näher zu sich und küsste sie sanft weiter. Sie hätte sich in solch einen Kuss verlieren können, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht lange währen würde. Schon bald löste er diese Berührung. Er lächelte und schien sie nicht anzusehen. Seine Augen wanderten im Zimmer umher.

„Wenigstens das bekommst du hin." Was? Was war das für eine Reaktion?

Sie sah ihn nur fragend und geschockt an. Er lächelte und beugte sich erneut herab. „Wenigstens hast du erlernt, deine gefressenen Seelen zu verschließen.", hauchte er und legte erneut seine Lippen auf ihre. Nicht wie beim ersten Mal, verkrampfte sie sich wieder. Sie genoss es und kostete es deutlich aus. Vorsichtig erwiderte sie diesen Kuss. Sie atmete aus und lief rot an. Er spürte deutlich, wie sie auf ihn einging und dies ließ ihn grinsen. Alucard ließ sie gewähren. Er ließ sie in sein Haar greifen und sich enger an ihn ziehen. Er hatte daran nichts auszusetzen. Er spürte, dass sie immer verlangender wurde. Er genoss es sehr. Es war, als würde ihn ein Blitz durchzucken. So viele Jahre ohne einen weiblichen Körper, alleine in Abstinenz. Er genoss den Frauenkörper unter sich, wie dieser sich wandt. Er genoss ihren Duft und ihre Wärme, wie sie ins unermessliche stieg. Sie wurde immer verlangender. Er spürte ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und wie sie mit ihrer Zunge immer weiter um Erlaubnis bat. Sie drängte ihren Körper immer weiter an seinen. Er spürte deutlich ihr brennendes Verlangen. Doch er durfte es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Schnell löste er den Kuss und entfernte sich von ihr. Seras spürte es, sie richtete sich weiter auf und suchte seine Lippen. Er sah es deutlich, wie sie sich weiter zu ihm bewegte und sich seinen Lippen näherte. Es war sehr schmeichelhaft, aber dies wollte er nicht zulassen. Geschickt drückte er sie wieder in das Sofa, sodass sie erschrocken die Hände von ihm ließ.

„Du solltest es nicht übertreiben. Für mich, bist du nur ein Spiel." Damit setzte er sich auf. Seras sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Was sagte er da? Nur ein Spiel? Wie konnte er so etwas wagen?

Sie knurrte wütend auf. Er wagte es, so etwas zu sagen. Sie zu beleidigen.

„Nur ein Spiel...", zischte sie und richtet sich ebenfalls auf. Er stand vor ihr und grinste breit. Das war zu viel. Er bemerkte schnell, dass um sie herum alles schwarz wurde. Sie blickte ihn erzürnt an, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er lachte.

Seras gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, Er lachte sie aus. Das wollte sie sich nicht bieten lassen. Sie war sauer. Und das richtig. Niemand benutzt sie so einfach. Niemand!

Da geschah es. Sie hatte sich den Raum einverleibt und alles ins Dunkle gefärbt. Alucard sah sich genau um und schmunzelte darüber. Sie zeigte ihre Macht.

„Also, charmant bist du gewiss nicht. Ein Grobklotz wie eh und je." Der Vampir wandte sich mit seinem Blick um. Er sah in das Gesicht des alten Söldners. Er ragte aus der schwarzen Masse hinaus und grinste breit mit seiner Zigarette im Mund. Er blickte ihn nur schelmisch an.

„Mh, lässt du dich auch mal blicken?" Pip lächelte und nickte. Seine Augen fuhren kurz zu Seras, die ihren Meister nur bockig und finster anblickte.

„Machst du sie wieder wahnsinnig?" Alucard zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Nicht mehr oder weniger als du es sicher getan hast." Bernaidotte grinste und lachte leicht auf. Keiner achtete auf die gekränkte Vampirin. Sie stand auf.

„Dennoch kannst du es nicht weiter führen.", tadelte der ehemalige Mensch. Der Vampir lachte. Wie falsch er doch lag. Er konnte es. Er war in der Position und nutzte sie gewiss dafür.

„Wer will es mir denn verbieten? Du etwa? Du bist tot... und wie es scheint, war ich voreilig." Er sah sofort Seras an, die durch sein Blick leicht hochschrak. Seine stechende Augen löschten ihre Wut. „Du hast selbst dies nicht unter Kontrolle. Wie armselig." Er besah Pip noch einmal und drehte sich um. Er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Selbst gefressene Seele vermag sie nicht einzuschließen und nur deren Macht zu nutzen. Sie lässt sich mit ihnen ein und lebt ein Existenz mit mehr als einer Seele. Das war armselig von ihr.

Armselig. Er nannte sie armselig. Und sie sah es ihm an, dass er es ernst meinte. Er war sichtlich enttäuscht. In jeder Hinsicht enttäuscht. Und es tat ihr weh. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und starrt auf den Boden. Früher war sie genauso. Früher tat es ihr weh, wenn er enttäuscht war. Aber heute. Sie war doch so selbstbewusst. Heute sollte es ihr nichts aus machen. Doch warum tat es ihr weh?

„Warum?", flüsterte sie geschockt. Sie wusste, dass Pip noch immer bei ihr war. Er war immer bei ihr. Und er war der Auslöser. Er hatte so viele Anspielungen auf ihn gemacht und wollte doch nur wissen, ob sie diese Technik verstand. Sich der Seele zu verschließen. So wie er es immer tat mit seinen ehemaligen Millionen gefressenen Menschen. Doch dann müsste sie sich von ihm trennen und dazu war sie noch nicht bereit.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er sagte doch immer solche Dinge. Du bist perfekt." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Perfekt war sie ganz und gar nicht. Das wurde ihr wieder vorgehalten. Sie ist armselig. Das sagte er doch. Armselig. Und gewiss einer der wenigen Makel ihrer Person und des Körpers. Eigentlich seltsam, dass solch eine Person wie sie, sich hässlich und unperfekt fand. Doch so war es. Sie fand sich furchtbar. Sie liebte sich nicht.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging im Raum umher. Sie sah sich noch immer nicht um. Sie wollte nicht im Entferntesten wissen, wo sie sich befand. Ihre gesamten Gedanken kreisten nur um seine Worte. 'Armselig'.

„Seras?" Die Vampirin sah auf und blickte den längst verblassten Pip an. Sie hatte ihn gefressen, vor über 30 Jahren und doch war er hier.

„Geh lieber.", seufzte sie und sah weg. Der Mann nickte und verschwand in der Schwärze. Nun war sie alleine. Da wo sie immer schon war. Im finsteren Reich der Einsamkeit. Hier fühlte sie sich heimisch. Denn anderes kannte sie nicht. Kein Licht, keine Wärme, nichts.

Sie dachte, sie hätte das Fehlende gefunden, vielleicht gesehen. Sanft fuhr sie sich aber ihre Lippen und wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen. Er hatte sie geküsst. Sie spürte ihn deutlich. Sie fühlte seine Wärme. Es war das Schönste, was sie je erleben durfte. So sanft behandelt zu werden, von einer Person, die so grausam ist. Es war fast wie ein kleines Licht, was sie in dieser Situation sah. Sie wollte so viel mehr davon. Vielleicht wäre es ihre Rettung gewesen. Doch er stieß sie weg. Er lächelte nur teuflisch und beschimpfte sie noch dazu. Sie fiel wieder in ihr kleines Loch und es war schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

„Geht es dir besser?" Sie goss ihr noch einen Schluck Kamillentee ein. Das warme Getränk dampfte auf und legte sich langsam wieder. Ein Löffel wurde rein gelegt und rührte das Getränk um. Die Blonde seufzte und blickte auf ihre Angestellte, die starr in die Flüssigkeit sah. Kaum hatte Integra aufgeräumt, stürmte Seras herein und schien zu weinen. Sie setzte sich einfach hin und blickte auf ihren Schoß. Sie bemerkte, dass der Blick der Vampirin leer war. So etwas hatte sie schon einmal an ihr gesehen. Es war zu der Zeit, als sie das erste Mal hier ankam und keinen guten Empfang von Alucard nach einer Zeit bekam. Sie goss ihr sofort einen Beruhigungstee ein und bot ihr etwas Ruhe.

„Etwas.", sprach sie und nahm den Tee an. Lady Hellsing seufzte und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht." Seras schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck.

„Schon gut. Es ist nichts passiert." Sie blickte wieder zur Seite. Es war also doch etwas passiert. Sonst würde sie nicht in solch einem Zustand sein. Sie würde sonst nicht solch eine Verschlossenheit aufweisen. Es tat ihr einfach Leid.

„Sag mir, was ist passiert." Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Sie wollte wissen, was Alucard nun wieder trieb. Was er tat, um die wundervolle Ruhe zu stören. Seras sah auf und schien sie nicht gehört zu haben.

„Sprich endlich, Seras!" Sie zuckte zusammen. Verlegen sah sie zur Seite.

„Es war nichts. Ich habe nur wieder gezeigt, dass ich nichts kann und nichts Wert bin." Integra hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte.

„Erzähl von Anfang an. Was hat er mit dir angestellt, als er dich von hier wieder entführt hatte?" Sie sah wieder weg. Was sollte sie schon sagen?

„Wir waren in irgendeinen Zimmer. Ich landete auf einen Sofa und er war über mir und dann..." Ihre Stimme versagte und ihr Kopf senkte sich.

„Seras?" Sie nickte nun.

„Er hat mich geküsst." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und wartete. Doch Integra schnaufte nur auf. Sie strich sich durch ihr Haar und sah Seras vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich urteile nicht darüber und sage auch nicht, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, auch wenn ich zum nicht gefallen tendiere, aber du solltest wirklich aufpassen, worauf du dich einlässt. Was geschah dann?" Die Vampirin sah in ihren Tee.

„Er sagte zu mir, ich sei nur ein Spiel und als er herausfand, dass ich Pips Seele nicht in mir verschlossen habe, nannte er mich armselig." Sie schluchzte und wischte sich eine Träne weg. Ihre Herrin keuchte.

„Armselig?", fragte sie ungläubig nach. Sie nickte. „Wie kann er so etwas wagen zu sagen? Das ist unfassbar!" Sie nickte abermals. „Das wird er bereuen." Seras sah sie nicht an. Sie schämte sich und wollte nicht unbedingt, dass Integra ihre Probleme löste. Sie wollte nur Trost suchen.

„Du musst nichts tun..." Sie sah ihre Dienerin an. Ungläubigkeit war in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Was sagte sie da? Sie wollte nicht, dass sie etwas tut?!

„Seras... Ihm muss früh genug Einhalt geboten werden!", mahnte sie deutlich. Doch die Vampirin stellte sich quer. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte sie weinend an.

„Dadurch kann es nur schlimmer werden. Ich werde schon damit fertig." Integra seufzte.

„Wenn du dies glaubst, aber geht er zu weit, dann sag mir Bescheid und ich sperr ihn weg!" Leicht lächelte Seras und nickte. Sie nahm ihren Tee und trank noch einen Schluck. Es tat gut hier zu sitzen. Es tat gut wenn man reden konnte. Sie konnten über 30 Jahre lang reden. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Jeffrey hat angerufen, er ließ anmerken, dass er nächsten Mittwoch beim 'Moulin Rouge' sei.", lächelte die Blonde. Seras sah sie an und nickte leicht. Ob sie sich mit ihm treffen sollte, stand in den Sternen. Im Moment war sie zu aufgewühlt. Und wer weiß, ob Alucard es nicht spitz bekäme.

Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

„Ich gehe lieber und übe.", meinte diese traurig. Integra seufzte.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen." Die Vampirin sagte nichts. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie war so fertig. Das sah man ihr deutlich an.

Sie konnte sich denken, dass sich ihre Herrin Sorgen machte, aber was sollte sie an ihrer Situation ändern? Sie musste trainieren, um irgendwann aus diesen Teufelskreis zu gelangen. Das schwor sie sich.

„Ach, Seras.", seufzte diese und sah ihr zu, wie sie ihr Büro verließ.


	6. Alucards großes Problem

**~ Kapitel 5 - Alucards großes Problem ~**

Noch immer lag er auf dem großen Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er seufzte nicht, murrte nicht, keuchte oder stöhnte nicht, er lag einfach nur da und starrte. Wie lange er hier war, wusste er nicht. Bestimmt zu lange. Eigentlich seit dem Zwischenfall mit Seras in einen seiner Aufenthaltsräumen. Warum er sie dahinschleppte, in sein kleines Refugium, war ihm nicht bewusst. Ihm war auch nicht bewusst, warum er dies mit ihr trieb, mit ihr spielte. Er wollte sie doch nur strafen und brachte sie so geschickt dazu, dass sie das Wandwandeln lernte und nun gewiss übte. Weiter auch. Sie schaffte es, ihn mit durch die Wände zu nehmen. Für eine Anfängerin sehr beeindruckend, das musste er zugeben.

Dennoch tat er etwas unschmeichelhaftes mit ihr. Er drang in ihre geheimen Privatsphäre ein. Gut, man würde bei ihm denken, dass es ihm immer egal sei, aber doch steckte noch immer die gute Erziehung seines Vaters in seinem Mark. Er lernte, Frauen zu respektieren, zu achten und ihnen die Privatssphäre zu gewähren, welche eine Frau benötigte. Trotz all diesen Lektionen, hatte er dies gebrochen und sie bedrängt. Es sollte ihm Leid tun, aber er empfand nichts. Er legte sich ins Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Sie hatte guten Grund sauer auf ihn zu sein. Sehr guten sogar, denn abgesehen, dass er sie bedrängte, hatte er sie beleidigt. Gut, er war nie schmeichelhaft zu Frauen. Integra hatte er regelmäßig geneckt und beleidigt. Sie rastete nur aus und schrie, was ihn sehr amüsierte. Selbst als er Seras mit sich hier her nahm, ging es mit ihr genauso. Er hatte sie auch seinen Launen ausgesetzt und sie regelmäßig bei Missachtung seiner Anweisung niedergemacht. Auch aus reiner Freude oder Langeweile belästigte er sie mit Worten. Sie hatte sich nie gewehrt. Sie war ruhig und schwieg, schluckte es herunter. Doch nun war es anders. Er sah es ihr deutlich an, dass er durch seinen Kommentar etwas in ihr zerriss. Er hatte einen Funken von Hass und Wut gesehen und völlige Resignation. Er dachte seither darüber nach. Dieser Blick, der ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er ahnte Schreckliches.

Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und bleckte seine Zähne. Lange ist es nun her, seit er etwas getrunken hatte. Er spürte seinen aufkommenden Durst. Der Durst, der seit seiner Rückkehr unaufhaltsam in ihr fraß. Er musste dringend etwas dagegen tun. Es war Zeit, dass er sich um sein Problem kümmerte. Diese Machtlosigkeit machte ihn irre. Er konnte es gut verbergen, aber dennoch würde es bald auffallen. Er war anders, als früher. Ein Vampir schon, voller Blutdurst und sexuelle Ausstrahlung, aber doch fast kraftlos. All seine Seelen, die er benötigte, um solch eine Macht aufzubauen, waren tot. Er fing praktisch bei Null an und musste vieles sich wieder aneignen, wenn nicht sogar erlernen. Dies war schon schlimm genug, denn seine Ausbildungszeit, war keine glückliche Zeit. Er wusste, wo er auflaufen müsste, um wieder auf sein Stand zu sein, aber ob er es wollte. Es wäre ein Bekenntnis der Schwäche. Und dies vor Integra und Seras!

Schon traurig zu wissen, dass etwas fehlte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Es war sein Schlafsaal oder Gemach. Er brauchte es nicht und fragte sich meistens, wofür man es für ihn eingerichtet hatte. Das Bett war für ihn ein Ort sexueller Handlungen geworden. Ein Vampir benötigte so etwas nicht. Er bräuchte nur seinen Sarg. Dennoch bekam er solch ein Raum und mehr. Es war nicht nur das Schlafgemach, welches mit einem riesigen Himmelbett ausgestattet wurde, sonder auch mit einen Kleiderschrank und Nachttisch, wie auch einer verspiegelten Wand, sondern es warne kleiner Räume, die er mehr nutzte, als anderes. Sein Refugium. Ein Zimmer, es war nicht unweit von der unteren Bibliothek und Seras Zimmer, war eines der wenigen Räumen, die er benutzte. Sie waren mit seinen persönlichen Büchern vollgestopft und besaß nur ein Sofa, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte, um zu lesen. Sicher hatte es Arthur für weit mehr benutzt, weswegen er es nie wirklich wagte, sich auf dem Sofa hinzusetzen. Aber auch wegen der Tatsache, dass es früher ein Labor von Van Hellsing war. Diese Erinnerung war bei ihm noch ziemlich frisch, so mied er diesen Raum.

Ein weitere Ort lag nahe des Schlafzimmers. Es war der Ort, an dem er Seras zurückließ. Sein geliebter Ort.

Dort, es war weit kleiner als sein Schlafzimmer, stand das wohlige Frauensofa mit den vielen Kerzen und eine Erhebung im Raum. Diese Erhebung war rund um mit Kissen und Decken bedeckt, dass es wie ein gemütlicher Ort wirkte und es auch war. Er wolle nicht darüber nachdenken, was noch dort alles stand, aber es hätte einem Liebesnest alle Ehre machen können. Doch wieso sollte dies geschehen, wenn es niemand gäbe, den er dort lieben könnte?!

Dennoch zog er sich dort zurück. So oft, wie er nicht mehr zählen konnte. Schön, er saß gerne auf seinen Stuhl mit einem guten Tropfen Wein, aber das gab ihn nie eine Sicherheit. Es war dort nur leer und kalt. In seinem Refugium war es warm und trocken.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Stuhl Es war Zeit, dass er sich um seinen Problem für diesen Tag kümmerte. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Mantel und zog ihn über. Er hatte es nicht eilig, dennoch war er etwas nervös. Wo sollte er die dringende Antworten finden? Es konnte so gut wie überall sein.

Seufzend verschwand er seinem Raum und ließ alles in Dunkelheit zurück.

„Alucard, wo willst du hin?" Ihre raue Stimme verhieß ein Grinsen und einen herausfordernden Blick. Er stand noch immer an der Tür und wollte sie nicht ansehen, wie sie ab Treppenabsatz auf ihn nieder blickte und ihre Zigarre genüsslich zwischen ihren Fingern gleiten ließ. Er hörte, wie sie über den Tabak leckte und die vordere Spitze abkappte. Sinnlich wie immer.

„Darf man nicht einen Spaziergang tätigen?" Leicht drehte sich sein Körper zu ihr. Seine roten Augen sahen zu ihr hoch und beobachteten, wie sie sich die Stange anzündete. Sie grinste noch immer. Es verhieß meistens nichts Gutes.

„Schon. Aber bleibe nicht zu lange fort. Ich wollte mit dir noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden." Er wusste auch schon worüber. Doch dies war nicht ihr Bereich.

„Was ich mit Seras anstelle, ist nur meine Angelegenheit und nicht deine." Sein Ton war freundlich, dennoch bestimmend. Er stellte seinen Standpunkt dar und sah sie eindringlich an. Selbst Integra, die ihn jahrelang kannte, wich leicht zurück. Er sonderte eine wütende Autorität aus, die sie vorher nicht bei ihm kannte. Was um so beeindruckender war, dass sie stetig weiter grinste, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Gewiss nicht, Alucard. Ich werde mir nicht mit ansehen, wie du sie kaputt machst!" Kaputt machen. Wie infantil. Was kann eine Person wie sie schon kaputt machen, wenn es das Leben schon nicht tat?

Er konnte über ihre Worte nur lachen. Wie albern es doch war. Eigentlich dürfte sie sich nicht mehr einmischen. Seras gehörte ihm und er konnte mit ihr machen, was er wollte. Sie kann froh sein, dass sie diese nicht als Blutsklavin missbrauchte, wie viele andere Vampire ebenfalls. Doch er tat es nicht. Er brachte solch eine Erniedrigung bei ihr nicht fertig. Es sollte wenn, von ihr aus kommen.

„Ich drücke mich noch einmal deutlich aus. Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, sondern meine." Somit war für ihn das Thema erledigt. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Alucard!" Sie rief ihn deutlich, dennoch blieb er nicht stehen. „Wenn du ihr weh tust, werde ich dich einsperren, egal, ob du nach 30 Jahren wieder gekommen bist!" Er winkte ihre Worte ab und verschwand aus der Tür. Soll sie nur reden. Er hatte keinen Nerv sich mit ihr nun zu streiten. Nicht über diese leidige Thema.

„Mistkerl.", zischte sie und sog an ihrer Zigarre. Sie sah ihm noch nach, wie er immer weiter wegging. Integra schüttelte ihren Kopf und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Sie musste sich eine gebührende Strafe ausdenken. Doch welche?

Es sollte ein Denkzettel werden. Ein richtig tief sitzender Denkzettel. Wenn nicht sogar eine Demütigung. Es wird ihr gewiss etwas einfallen.

„Lady Hellsing?" Sie sah auf. Ihr neuer Butler verneigte sich.

„Was gibt es?" Er sah sie an und schmunzelte.

„Ihre Termine warten, Lady." Sie nickte. Stimmt. Sie hatte noch Arbeit vor sich. Nicht so, wie ein faulen Mann, den sie kannte.

Kühle Nachtluft kitzelte sie. Der süße Duft von gebackenen Bananen und Waffeln umflackerte ihre zarte Nase. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und genoss die Gerüche des nächstliegenden Marktes. Dennoch musste sie an dieser verdammten Tür stehen und Wache schieben. Wie sie sich nach den Trubel sehnte. Die Menschenmassen und die viele Stände mit den schicken Sachen. Alles wundervolle Geschenke für Angehörige. Sie sah vor ihren inneren Auge schon die Pelze und Schmuckstücke vom Mittelalterstand. Selbst die Crepés, die frisch gemacht wurden oder die Süßigkeiten verschiedener Länder. Sie konnte sich sogar vage an Bauernbrot erinnern.

Wohlig seufzte sie auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Seit langem umspielte ihr Gesicht wieder ein Lächeln. Denn die Musik begann zu ertönen. Alte, wunderbare Karussellmusik. Wie sie diese Zeit genoss.

Eigentlich war es nicht einmal annähernd Winter. Kein Schnee, kein Eis, keine Kälte, die ins Mark sich zog. Doch das war sie gewohnt. In ihrer Heimat war das Wetter genauso schlimm, also tat ihr der Umzug nach England nicht so weh. Nun war sie hier und stand Wache. Eigentlich sehr deprimierend. Doch was tat sie nicht alles für diese Frau. Es war schon leichte Obsession. Sie verdankte ihr nicht mehr viel. Sie hatte ihr alles zurückgezahlt, dennoch schenkte sie ihr ihre gesamte Loyalität. Für eine Frau ihrer Zeit schon seltsam. Aber es lag wohl einfach daran, dass sie sich wohl fühlte. Diese Frau war wunderbar. Manchmal war es schon gruselig.

Sie streckte sich nochmals. Etwas, was sie sich sonst nie erlaubte. In ihrem Beruf, den sie nun ausübte, war sie skrupellos. Sie galt als sehr kaltherzig und verschwiegen. Es gefiel ihr und so hatte sie sehr viel Ruhe. So war es auch einsam in ihrer Arbeit.

Wie lange sie wohl noch bräuchte? Diese Stunden hier draußen konnten schon langweilig werden.

Sie zuckte nicht einmal auf, als jemand um die Ecke trat. Zielstrebig schritt er in ihre Richtung. Ihre wachen Augen fixierten ihn genaustes und stuften ihn sodann ein. Kein netter Kerl. Instinktiv stellte sie sich weiter an die Tür und griff an ihre Seite. Ihr Blick blieb auf ihn und seinen seltsamen wankelnden Gang. Selbst die Aufmachung war wie vom letzten Jahrhundert. Wer bitte trug im 21. Jahrhundert noch rote Mäntel und einen langen Schirmhut? Sie kannte niemanden und sie war schon eine gewisse Zeit in diesem Jahrhundert. Selbst die Sonnenbrille irritierte sie. Man bemerke, es war finsterste Nacht und selbst die wenigen Straßenlaternen hätten keinen Grund gegeben eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Anscheinend wird die Nacht doch noch etwas spannender. Er blieb stehen und grinste.

„Was wünschen sie?", fragte sie höflich, aber machte keine Anstalt zur Seite zu weichen oder die Hand von ihrer Waffe zu nehmen.

„Einlass.", sprach er in einer tiefen Stimme. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Verdammt war sie erotisch. Selbst sein Gesicht sah makellos aus. Und wehe, wäre sie seine Frau, würde sie sich liebend gerne mit ihm rangelnd im Bett wieder finden. Sie wollte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er nackt aussah.

„Tut mir Leid, geschlossene Gesellschaft.", sprach sie ruhig aus. Er lächelte lieblich und blickte zur Tür.

„Wirklich?" Sein Ton machte sie fast verrückt. Wieso traf sie solche Typen nur zu dieser Zeit als Dienerin einer wundervollen Frau. Ehrlich gesagt, einer Vampirin. Dasselbe, was sie war. Nur einen niederen Ranges.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und leicht mit ihrem Mundwinkel. Doch sie hörte, wie die Tür aufschwang und dem Gast wohl Einlass bat. Er sah über sie hinweg und grinste breiter.

„Sie hätten mir sagen sollen, dass sie erwartet werden. Sicher darf ich dies wieder ausbaden." Das Mädchen schnaufte und schritt zur Seite. Er bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick und ging hinein. Sie wusste, dass er sich amüsierte, aber dies war ihr gleich. Sie kannte solche Blicke nur zu Gut. Kaum war er drinnen, schwang die Tür zu.

„Ein seltsamer Typ. Wozu er hier ist?!", murmelte das Mädchen. Vielleicht sollte sie bald ihre kleine Trinkpause einsetzen.

„Du hast einen eigenwilligen Geschmack, wenn es um Treffpunkte geht." Er sah sie um und blickte nur in verrottete Räume. Stoffe hingen herunter und waren zerrissen. Alles verstaubt und mit Graffiti beschmiert. Er hörte den dumpfen Klang von punkiger Musik, der unten ihnen dröhnte. Selbst der Geruch war bestialisch. Eine Mischung aus Drogen, Alkohol und Zigaretten mit Urin. Er rümpfte angewiderte seine Nase und blickte wieder zu der Schattengestalt am Fenster. Sie sah hinaus und schien die dort herumgehendene Person zu beobachten.

Ihr Haar hatte sie unter eine Wollmütze gut versteckt. Sie trug einen dicken Schal, der ihr den Mund überdeckte. Ihr Mantel war lang und ging bis auf den Boden. Er konnte nur noch die schwarzen Stiefel erkennen. Wie es schien, war sie völlig vermummt. Sie wollte nicht erkannt werden.

„Er ist gut." Sie sah ihn an und ihre rötlichen Augen funkelten seltsam hell. Meist ein Zeichen, dass sie Hunger hatte.

Er schritt zu ihr hin und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Eigentlich hätte er grinsen müssen, denn er wusste, was sich alles unter diesen Pelz versteckte. Er kannte ihren Astralkörper zu genüge und wusste von einigen Macken. Sie war eine Schönheit, dass ist ihm bewusst.

„Also... was sagst du?" Sie schnaufte, blickte nochmals aus dem Fenster und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Du hast dir wirklich ein großes Problem aufgehalst. Wie du dies auch immer schaffst?" Sie klopfte auf seinen Mantel und zupfte leicht an dem Kragen. Er beobachtete sie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Es war ein Risiko, was ich eingehen musste. Die Last wurde zu groß, also musste ich sie beseitigen." Sie zischte leicht verachtend. Es war für sie amüsant.

„Wenigstens einige, doch einige Seelen... So hättest du dir das Schlimmste erspart. Besonders den Gang hier her." Sie ließ ihn los und blickte in seine roten Augen. Ihr Blick war warm. Er liebten diese Augen, das tat er schon so oft.

„Ein Fehler, der mich viel kostete."

„Ja, deine Macht." Sie sah zur Seite und ging einige Schritt in die Finsternis des Raumes. Ihre Silhouette verschwamm mit der Umgebung.

„Sei nicht zu hart. Ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht, wie sagst du immer? Ausgereift." sie schmunzelte breit und sah ihn an.

„Wenn das deine Draculina wüsste, der liebe Herr alte Vampir hat selbst seine gesamte Ausbildung nicht abgeschlossen." Er kichern war sanft und ruhig. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie sich lustig machte. Bei so vielen Frauen, wäre er wütend geworden, doch bei ihr war es ansteckend. Er lachte mit.

„Wehe, wenn du dies verlauten lässt. In meinen Augen ist sie abgeschlossen, nur in deinen nicht."

„Wäre sie es, würdest du nicht solche überstürzten Entscheidungen treffen." Ihr Blick war ernst. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Er seufzte aus.

„Was deiner Meinung soll ich nun tun?" Er wollte dieses Thema sein lassen. Sie musterte ihn und seufzte.

„Dein größtes Problem besteht in der Reaktion deiner Frauen. Es wäre unklug es bekannt zu geben. Alles nur Nachteile für dich." Sie schmunzelte. Gewiss würde es ihr gefallen, wenn die gesamten Nachteile auf ihn zu kommen. Es war schon Auskostung genug, dass er zu ihr kam, um um Hilfe zu bitten. Eine gerechte Strafe. Er nickte und lächelte.

„Du musst es vertuschen. Wie amüsant. Wenn du kämpfen musst, solltest du etwas anderes tun." Er sah sie fragend an. In diesem Moment hoffte er inständig, sie spricht nicht diese verhassten Worte aus. „Du solltest Seelen fressen, was leider nicht reicht." Sie stoppte erneut.. Seine Hoffnung verblast." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du musst auch diese Dinge wieder lernen. Also gehe lieber schnell üben." Er keuchte frustriert auf.

„Wunderbar." Seine Augen fuhren wieder zu ihr. „Wohl dieses Mal ohne Lehrer." Er grinste breit. Schließlich wusste er die theoretischen Möglichkeiten, wie man die verschiedenen Dinge lernte. Sie lachte leise.

„Ich werde dir jemand zum Schutz zur Seite stellen. Sie ist fast fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung und somit auf deinem früheren Stand. Was aber viel wichtiger ist, sie ist loyal und diskret. Es wird gewiss keine Situation kommen, wo sich für deine Weiber herausstellt, was mit dir los ist." Sein Grinsen verblasste. Die Idee, die Entscheidung fand er einfach furchtbar. Es nagte an seinem Stolz. „du weißt, du kannst leider dagegen nichts tun. Anderes biete ich dir nicht an." Das wusste er. Anderes würde sie nicht vorschlagen. Eine Gewisse Erniedrigung musste bestehen.

„Wird sie sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen?" Sein Blick war ernst. Er wollte es deutlich verhindern.

„Welche Angelegenheiten meinst du? Deine Draculina?" Er sagte oder tat nichts. Alucard blickte die Frau nur an. „Sie ist nur da, um dich zu unterrichten, wenn es keine Fortschritte gibt und dich zu beschützen, wenn es nötig ist. Einmischen wird sie sich nicht, solange ich es nicht will." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Weißt du, ich kann deine pingelige Art langsam nicht mehr leiden." Sie lächelte. Er hatte recht, sie war pingelig. Sie durchdachte bei ihm jede mögliche Konsequenz ihre Entscheidung. Es lag einfach daran, dass sie ihn sehr gut kannte.

„Ich stehe in regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihr und wenn etwas geschieht, was mir nicht behagt, werde ich mich gewiss entweder durch sie oder persönlich einmischen." Sie konnte seinen Hassblick spüren. Er kochte immer vor Wut, wenn man einfach über ihn hinweg bestimmte. Er wollte immer sein eigener Herr sein, doch sie verhinderte es nun.

„Du hasst mich. Oder willst du mich schrecklich bestrafen?" Sie grinste breiter.

„Du hast es verdient. Deine Unvorsichtigkeit brachte dich in deine Lage, also bade sie so aus." Er seufzte. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber er musst da durch. Er hatte ein Laster neben sich stehen und konnte es nur umgehen, wenn er bald wieder so war, wie früher. Gut, dass dies Seras nicht wusste. Sie hätte ihn ausgelacht. Das wäre zu viel für ihn gewesen.

„Geh wieder zurück. Ich werde sie dir schicken."

„Wie heißt das Mädchen?" Die Frau kratzte sich am Kopf und sah wieder zum Fenster.

„Sasha." Sie sah ihn wieder an und lächelte matt. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Gut, ich werde dann gehen. Danke nochmals." Sie lächelte erfreut. Er drehte sich um und verließ diesen muffigen Raum. Für heute hatte er genug von schlechten Nachrichten. Sie blickte ihm nach, wie er in der matten Kälte verschwand.

Endlich ging die Tür auf. Seit dieser seltsame Mann gegangen war, musste sie noch einige Minuten warten, bis sie endlich hinaus kam. Schon etwas genervt sah sie ihre Herrin an. Sie schnaufte auf.

„Können wir endlich gehen? Ich habe Hunger." Die Frau in dem dicken Mantel und mit der Wollmütze auf den Kopf blickte zu dem Mädchen, welches sich ein Pferdeschwanz band und ein Basecap trug. Die punkige Jacke mit Buttons auf der einen Seite, die von 'Frieden', 'Drogen', 'Bob Marley' oder 'Anarchie' sprachen glänzten im matten Laternenlicht. Selbst die Hosen waren bunt und zerschlissen. Sie sollte sich unauffällig anziehen, was sie in ihren Augen auch tat, aber nicht in denen ihrer Herrin.

„Ja, wir sind hier fertig. Lass uns zurückkehren." Sie schritt voran und verließ die verlassene Seitenstraße in den Trubel hinein. Ihre Draculina folgte und senkte ihren Kopf. Es war schon schwer genug mit vollen Magen den schönen Hälsen zu widerstehen, aber nun mit Hunger? Eine Qual.

„Was wollte der Kerl eigentlich von dir?" Die Frau sah sie leicht an und blickte wieder nach vorne. Geschickt umgingen sie die Masse und berührten fast niemand. Sie schienen sogar schneller als normal zu sein. Ihre Draculina folgte Problemlos.

„Meinen Rat und meine Hilfe. Da fällt mir ein. Du hast eine neue Aufgabe." Sie sah auf.

„Wie?" Ihre Herrin ging einen Schritt schneller, um der störenden Menge zu entkommen. Kaum waren sie hinaus, war es wieder ruhig und leer.

„Willst du die Aufgabe annehmen, Sasha?" Das Mädchen war verwundert. Was wollte sie von ihr? Wenn sie eine sofortige Antwort abverlangte, dann war es wohl sehr wichtig.

„Sicher." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, aber für diese Frau würde sie alles tun. Sofort lächelte die Frau und schritt weiter.

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir daheim sind." Na toll, nun wird sie auf die Folter gespannt. Was kann es besseres geben als eine Mission als Überraschung. Seufzend ging sie ihr nach. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht einfach sein wird.


	7. Vendetta

**~ Kapitel 6 – Vendetta ~**

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr und kann man es ihr verübeln? Seit nun schon vielen Stunden hatte sie trainiert. Nicht nur das Wandwandeln, was sie wohl nun sehr gut beherrschte, sondern auch andere Fähigkeiten. Sie trainierte das Schießen und das Ausweichen, sie trainierte das weit sehen und ihre Kraft, wagte sich sogar heran einige Tiere zu manipulieren, was sie früher nur aus reiner Langeweile tat. Doch nun hatte sie keine Lust mehr.

Erschöpft lag sie in einem Sessel und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift. Sie sah sich diese heutigen, perfekten Körper an und raunzte. Alles Magerpuppen. Dennoch denken alle Männer, dass dies Schönheit sei.

Vor ihr stand eine ausgetrunkene Packung Blut, die vor sich hingammelte. Es störte sie nicht. Irgendwann wird sie sicher jemand wegräumen, wenn sie es nicht tat.

Seras saß schon eine gewisse Zeit hier und sah sich die Zeitschrift an, aber immer im Hinterkopf, wie sie sich an ihren Meister rächen könnte.

Ja, Rache. Furchtbare Rache. Es gab sogar einen reinen Film über Rache. „V wie Vendetta" Gerne würde sie Alucard auch in die Luft jagen, wie in dem Streifen und mit Rosen bedeckt untergehen. Aber das vermag sie hier nicht, also musste sie sich etwas anderes ausdenken. Doch was könnte ihn tief treffen, schon fast beschämen? Wie könnte sie ihm bewusst machen, dass er sich mit seinen Handeln zügeln sollte und besonders mit seinen Worten.

Sie blätterte weiter und entdeckte einen kleinen Artikel über einen Rosenkrieg für einen Film. Sehr spielerisch gemacht, aber ein Rosenkrieg war nichts für sie. Dafür müssten sie zusammen sein, was schon eine absurde Vorstellung war. Doch nicht weit, stand eine andere Rezension eines Filmes. Nett, selbst eine Szene war darin. Es gelang einer yogatüchtigen Frau ihren Ehemann Informationen heraus zu locken, indem sie ihm das beste Stück abquetschte, nur mit ihrer Vagina. Beeindruckend. Dazu muss man erst in der Lage sein, aber da stellt sich das Problem, dass sie mit Alucard schlafen müsste, was sie gewiss nicht machen wollte. Dieser Gedanke war schon etwas seltsam, befremdlich. Eine Beziehung mit ihm und auch noch Sex? Oder nur eines von Beidem, obwohl das erste, das Letzte mit einschließt.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie sich es recht überlegte, würde nichts dagegen sprechen. Sexy genug war er und sicher hatte sie sich ihn oft nackt vorgestellt. Selbst, wie sich ihre Körper aneinander rieben und er ihr lustvoll ins Ohr stöhnte, während sie seinen Namen schrie. Dennoch war da etwas befremdliches drinnen. Es war diese Distanz, die offenbar von Beiden aufrecht gehalten wird. Sie könnte sich so oft vorstellen, wie sie mit ihm im Bett heißen Sex vollbrachte, dennoch würde es nie Wirklichkeit werden. Sie wusste, sie würde es nicht zulassen. Ein Teil von ihr stemmt sich immer wieder gegen ihn und weist ihn ab. Dies tat er genauso.

Gut, der Zwischenfall in dem seltsamen Raum war etwas anderes. Da wollte sie ihn. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte sie geküsst und sie in einen schwachen Moment erwischt. Doch nun war sie wieder stark.

Nichts desto trotz sollte sie an ihre Rache denken. Also, was könnte man mit ihm anstellen, dass er es nie vergisst und weiß, woran er mit ihr ist?

Die Vampirin grinste breit, als sie wieder auf die Zeitung starrte. Sie wusste, was zu tun war und es wird gewiss nicht angenehm für ihn enden. Für sie wäre es nur ein Spaß. Weiter nichts. So wie sie für ihn nur ein Spiel ist.

Wie sagt man so gerne? Wie du mir, so ich dir?

Sie legte ihre Zeitschrift weg und stand auf. Es gab noch viel vorzubereiten. Elegant schmiss sie ihre Blutkonserve in den Müll und verließ den Raum zu ihrem Gemach. Sie brauchte noch das passende Outfit und geschweige ,musste sie sich den Ablauf überlegen. Nicht, dass er a Ende die Fäden zieht.

Es sah schon diabolisch aus, wie sie grinste. Diese Vorfreude konnte ihr niemand nehmen. Zielsicher erreichte sie ihr Schlafgemach und öffnete die Tür. Keiner da.

Gut, so hatte er noch nichts gerafft. Früher wäre er beim kleinsten Verdacht, dass sie etwas anstellen könnte, bei ihr gewesen und hätte alles ruiniert. Doch jetzt war er mehr und mehr zurückgezogen. Es war schon seltsam. Sie sah ihn auch des Öfteren durch die Flure gehen, was vor 30 Jahren ein No-go gewesen war. Er hatte sich schon verändert, war aber um so gefährlicher. Sie musste aufpassen.

Seras griff sich einige Sachen aus dem Schrank. Alles knappe Sachen, die sie sich einst gekauft hatte. Doch sie suchte etwas bestimmtes.

„Was hast du vor? Ausgehen?" Sie konnte seinen Qualm schon vorher reichen. Doch sie hielt es nicht für nötig aufzusehen. Pip kam aus der Wand und grinste breit. Er hielt sich immer mehr in den Wänden auf, als in ihr, was auch ein Dorn in Alucards Augen war. Sie knurrte wütend. Seras hasste es, wenn er einfach hineinplatze., Schließlich hätte sie auch nackt sein können. Doch der Söldner nutze es gerne.

„Nichts, was dich zu interessieren hätte.", giftete sie wütend. Er grinste nur und nickte leicht.

„Nagt es immer noch an dir, dass er dich so liegen ließ?" Sie schwieg. Warum sollte sie solche Dinge mit ihm besprechen? Er war ein Mann, was verstand er schon von ihren Gefühlen.

„Pip, was willst du hier?" Sein Stöhnen war laut und ihr entging auch nicht, dass er sich durch die Haare fuhr. Er griff seine Zigarette, die wohl nie auszugehen scheint und lachte.

„Ich wollte dich über etwas interessantes informieren." Sie sah ihn nur leicht an. Was kann es schon interessantes geben?

Geschickt griff sie ein Top in einem dunklen rot und nahm sich ein Jäckchen dazu, was nur bis knapp unter ihren Brüsten ging, aber langärmlich war. Sie knotete es vorne gerne zu, was ihren Ausschnitt noch mehr betonte. Eine gute Kombination und nur noch das Unterteil.

„Willst du es nicht wissen?" Sie schnaufte und griff zu einem knappen Faltenrock, der etwas aufgepuscht war. Meist trug sie darunter kurze Leagings, aber sie überlegte, ob sie es nicht weglassen sollte.

„Sprich doch einfach." Seras hatte fast ihre perfekte Teufelskombination gefunden. Selbst die Schuhe standen fest. Hohe Stiefel mit gefährlich spitzen Absätzen.

„Rate mal, was Alucard dieses Mal anschleppte?" Er grinste noch breiter, doch sie ignorierte es.

„Er ist wieder hier? Gut.", lächelte sie matt. Pip blickte sie nur verdutzt an. Solch eine Reaktion hätte er nicht erwartet. In ihren sonstigen Zustand wäre sie an die Luft gegangen und hätte ihn verflucht. Was plant sie?

„Mit Begleitung füge ich hinzu." Er wollte sie wohl unbedingt reizen. Er lächelte matt und beobachtet jede Reaktion. Doch sie blieb ruhig.

„Was für Begleitung?", fragte sie gelangweilt. Seras wusste, dass er es unbedingt erzählen wollte. Für ihn war es einfach wichtig. Pip streunerte durch die Wand und begutachtete sie von allen Seiten. Er schnaufte und lächelte.

„Dir kann sie keine Konkurrenz machen. Dafür ist sie zu Flachbrüstig." Sein Grinsen nahm Dimensionen an, als hätte er den Witz des Jahrhunderts gerissen. Sie schnaufte wütend und griff nach einer Lampe. Schnell warf sie ihm an den Kopf. Treffer.

„Wenn du dich weiter so kindisch benimmst, überlege ich es mir, dich nicht doch weg zu sperren." Es war eine Anspielung auf Alucards Worte. Er wusste, dass sie geübt hatte und auch geschickt genug war, ihn weg zu schließen, in sich. Doch dies wollte Pip meist verhindern. In den 30 Jahren hatte er es auch geschafft. Er war ihr Bezugspunkt, denn sie fühlte sich alleine.

„Tut mir Leid." Er verneigte sich. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und drehte sich wieder zu den Sachen.

„Wie ist sie und was macht sie hier?" Pip blickte sie an und lächelte matt.

„Weiß ich leider noch nicht. Wie es schient, wollte er sie sehr genau abschirmen. Ich habe nur einen kurzen Blick erhascht, als sie rein gebeten wurde. Wie es schien, hatte mich Alucard bemerkt und ihr gesagt, sie soll verschwinden. Die kleine machte sich noch einen Spaß und tat es anscheinend extra langsam. Sie ist eine Vampirin, wollte ich noch anmerken. Also sie verschwand durch die Wand. Dann ging Alucard zu Integra. Mehr war nicht." Seras sah ihn direkt an. Ein junges Mädchen, was nach Pips Ansichten nicht so gut aussah, wie sie selbst, wurde von Alucard versteckt und hier rein geschmuggelt, als sei sie Staatsfeindin Nummer eins und noch dazu ist sie eine Vampirin. Was hat er vor?

Sie griff ihre Sachen und ging zu ihrem Bad. Er blickte ihr nach und behielt es sich vor, ihr zu folgen.

„Bitte sehr!", rief er ihr nach und verschwand auch. Sie schnaufte, schmiss die Tür zu und stellte das Wasser an. Bald war die Zeit gekommen. Bald war Vendetta da.

„Ein nettes Haus habt ihr hier."Ihre roten Augen sahen sich in dem gesamten, leeren, Keller um. Es war riesig und dennoch stand nur ein Stuhl darin mit einem Tisch und Wein. Eine Schande aus so etwas Großem nichts zu machen. Doch es war nicht ihr zu Hause.

Er ging an ihr vorbei und setzt sich leicht genervt auf den Stuhl. Sein Bein legte er auf das Andere und den Kopf stützte er auf seiner Hand ab. Er sah in die Leere.

Sasha hatte erst bei sich daheim, was eher vorübergehend zu Hause genannt werden durfte, erfahren, dass sie ihm, den sexy, verschlossenen Macker, helfen sollte. Einer Seite wirklich toll. Solch einen Mann um sich zu haben ist doch geil. Anderer Seite mit den Umständen war es für ihn eine Schande. Sie war sicher hunderte Jahre Jünger als er und musste ihn dennoch ausbilden. Sie hätte sich bei solch einer Situation die Kugel gegeben.

Das machte die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht besser. Seit sie von ihm hier her gebracht wurde, gab es nur Schweigen. Er sah sie nicht an, redete nicht, tat nichts, sondern ging, als wäre sie nie da. Und sie hätte schwören können, bei der höflichen Vorstellung seiner Chefin, wie sie mitbekam, gegenüber, wäre er am Liebsten in einen See aus Dornen schwimmen gewesen. Er tat ihr Leid.

„Gut... klingt sehr einladend. Ist mir denn noch ein Zimmer vergönnt, oder darf ich mich auf den Boden legen, auch wenn mir Kopf über hängen mehr liegt.", witzelte sie und schmunzelte breit. Er blickte sie starr an und verzog keine Miene. So etwas kann einem echt angst machen. Als würde er sie mit tausend Pfählen durchbohren und sie würde dabei nie sterben. Da gab es nur ein Mittel.

Sasha setzte ihre kalte Miene auf und starrte zurück. Als Kind hatte sie so etwas schon immer bei ihren Katzen geübt. Es machte Spaß. Man zeigte die Autorität und gewiss würde sie nicht aufgeben.

„Ich kann das den ganzen Tag machen.", warnte sie ernst. Er rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick blieb und verdammt er machte es sehr gut. Sie konnte schon leichte Zuckungen im Körper spüren. Dafür, dass er schwach sein soll, hat er noch so eine tödliche Ausstrahlung.

„Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, auch gut. Dann stöbere ich aber in deinen Gedanken herum und wer weiß, welche dreckige Wäsche da zum Vorschein kommt." Sie grinste schadenfroh und hob eine Augenbraue. Endlich rührte er sich. Er schnaufte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast kein Respekt, oder?" Die sexy Stimme schallte durch den gesamten Raum und sie wäre geschmolzen, würde sie sich nicht zusammen reißen. Breit lächelte sie und nickte.

„Nix, nada, null, niente! Respekt hege ich vor niemanden, außer meiner Herrin. Hast du ein Problem damit?" Er knurrte leise. Sie wusste, es gefiel ihm nicht. Es gefiel niemanden, aber dies war ihr gleich. Im Moment war sie die Fädenzieherin. Ohne sie, ist nichts.

„Anscheinend muss ich mich damit abfinden." sein Kopf verließ seine Stützstelle. Er setzte sich gerade hin. „Du kannst dir hier unten einen Raum aussuchen." Sasha grinste und nickte erfreut.

„Ich nehme das mit dem riesigen Bett", lachte sie. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie ist doch eine Vampirin, oder?!

Wie es schien, griff sie seinen Blick auf und wurde leicht rot.

„Ich bin keine Sargschläferin. Darin bekomme ich Phobien vom Ende der Welt." Verlegen kratzte sie sich an ihrer Wange. Es schien ihr peinlich zu sein, dennoch ging sie damit sachlich um.

„Du bist wie meine Draculina, hängst noch an deinem menschlichen Leben." Doch da kannte er sie schlecht. Sie schnaufte gefrustet auf.

„Tut mir Leid, das ich Platzangst habe. Diese Phobie geht eben nicht so leicht weg." Er sah sie verwundert an. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört. Eine Vampirin mit Platzangst. Es würde einiges erklären, aber doch klang es lächerlich.

„Ich nehme es einfach hin.", meinte er knapp. Sasha lächelte. Das Letzte, was sie haben wollte, war ein Streitgespräch. Wer weiß, wie hart seine Belastungsgrenze war.

„Ich muss auch nicht im Bett schlafen, wenn du es für andere Dinge brauchst.", zwinkerte sie. Alucard sah es nicht.

„Nein, es gehört ganz dir." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf sie. Gut, sie hatte ein Schlafzimmer. Was fehlte noch? Ach ja, geregelte Nahrungsaufnahme.

„Wie ist das eigentlich bei eich mit dem Trinken?" Nun ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie war es Leid dumm herum zu stehen. Er beobachtete jeden Schritt.

„Wir haben hier alles vorrätig. Bedien dich nur, wenn dein Magen kitzelt." Sie lächelte zuckersüß und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Gut, dann entschuldige mich. Ich gönne mir etwas zu Essen und du solltest dir Stahlnerven gönnen." Er hob erneut eine Augenbraue und sah zu ihr hoch. Sasha deutete mit den Daumen nach hinten, als sie in dem Boden langsam versank.

„Da kommt ein heißes, geladenes Weibsbild und sie scheint sehr sauer zu sein." Sie war weg.

Der Vampir blickte nur eine Sekunde auf den Punkt, wo noch ihr quietsch-bunter Kopf zu sehen war. Er wusste, wen sie meinte und sah sofort zur Tür. Doch anders, als er erwartet hatte, öffnete sie sich nicht.

„Wieder faul?" Er wäre fast hoch geschreckt, doch seine jahrelange Übung verhinderte es so Schwäche zu zeigen. Seine Augen fuhren zur Seite, wo sie stand. Wandwandeln war die einzige Erklärung.

„Seras.", meinte er trocken. Sie stand nur an der Seite und rümpfte verachtend ihre Nase. Es störte ihn nicht, selbst ihre Aufmachung nicht, die nicht von schlechten Eltern war.

Seine Augen fuhren von den Stiefeln, die wohl Lackleder waren, über ihre langen Beinen zu den kurzen Rock, der nicht länger war als die Breite eines Höschen zu ihren knappen Top und Jäckchen, welches sie sorgsam zusammen verknotet hatte. Eine Frau fort, die nächste kommt.

„Wieso diese Aufmachung?" Seine Stimme war noch immer nüchtern und distanziert. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Mundwinkeln.

„Wo ist denn dein kleiner Fang?", konterte sie und ging von der Seite zu ihm nach vorne. Er beobachtete ihren Gang und musste feststellen. Sie hatte mehr als genug billiges Sexappeal. Er war fast hypnotisiert.

„Fressen.", drückte er sich leicht ungepflegt aus. Sie kicherte und blieb genau vor ihm stehen.

„Wo hast du sie denn aufgegabelt? Im Puff?" Er grunzte leicht amüsiert und sah wieder hoch in ihr Gesicht.

„Käme sie aus dem Puff, würde ich mir über die Qualität des Etablissement sorgen machen." Sie lächelte und grinste nicht. Ihr Blick war ernst und zornig. „Noch sauer wegen meiner Ehrlichkeit?", stichelte er. Seras beugte sich herab und schmunzelte. Er spürte schon ihren Atem, der über sein Gesicht kitzelte, als sie zu seinem Ohr glitt und nahe, ganz nahe, zu nahe hinein flüsterte.

„Wie kann ich dir denn sauer sein?", sprach sie leise. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was aber noch schlimmer war. Er spürte ihre Hand dort, wo sie nicht sein sollte. Genau an seiner Hose. Sie pustete in sein Ohr und leckte knapp über sein Ohrläppchen. Seras konnte bestimmt spüren, wie er aufzuckte. Seine Augen kniffen sich zusammen, als er versuchte sich zu besinnen und Herr seiner Reaktionen zu werden.

„Was tust du da?" Seine Stimme sollte wütend klingen, doch sie wirkte nur hilflos und erregt. Die Vampirin grinste und ergriff ihre Chance. Ihre andere Hand riss sein Bein vom anderen. Sie setzte sich elegant auf seinen Schoß und beugte sich weiter mehr nach vorne, sodass er ihre Brüste spüren konnte. Er blickte sie erschrocken und erbost an, aber sie führte ihre Lippen auf sein Nacken. Sanft kniff sie in seine Haut.

„Was glaubst du wohl?", fragte sie ruhig und strich mit ihren Händen über den Stoff seines Hemdes. Er sah auf ihre Hände und beobachtete, wie sie weiter an sein Hemd zupften. Langsam fuhr sie zu seinen Knöpfen. Einer nach den anderen sprang auf. Sofort wurde Haut darunter frei, welches sie sofort beküsste. Er spürte nur zu gut ihre Zähne auf seiner Haut. Sie schabte ruppig, wo er zugeben musste, dass es ihn sehr gefiel. Verletzungen störte ihm nicht, es war nur ein weiterer Kick.

Er keuchte leise und schloss seine Augen.

„Das solltest du nicht tun. Du weißt, was alles mit dir für mich ist." Ja, dies wusste sie. Ein Spiel. Dennoch hatte sie einen Plan.

Genüsslich machte sie weiter und antwortete nicht auf sein Kommentar. Sie öffnete sein komplettes Hemd und strich über seine Haut, während ihre Lippen zu seinem Hals glitten. Er vermag es nicht mehr ihr die Führung zu lassen. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er dies überhaupt zu ließ. Er war doch sonst nicht so einfach gehalten.

Seine Hände, die auf der Lehne geruht haben, glitten zu ihrem rücken und strichen an den Seiten entlang. Er packte ihre Hüfte, was sie leicht aufzucken ließ, und setzt sie richtig an ihn heran. Die linke Hand fuhr nun wieder hoch, an der Seite, bei ihrer Brust entlang hoch zur Schulter und ihrem Gesicht. Er hörte sie leicht keuchen. Kaum sanfter, als sie zu ihm war, drückte er ihr Gesicht hoch und beugte sich nach Vorne. Seine Lippen berührten ihre. Er küsste sie intensiv.

Seras zuckte nicht, sie genoss es und erwiderte. Dennoch vergaß sie nicht ihre Absicht.

„Dafür, dass es für dich nur ein Spiel ist, bist du aber sehr intensiv dabei." Er sah sie an, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst hatte. Er knurrte spielerisch und lehnte sich nach vorne zu ihren Hals. Seine Zähne kniffen hart hinein, sodass es blutete. Er leckte es ab. Sie zitterte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du deswegen hier her kamst.", schnurrte er und schnupperte an ihrem Haar. Er gab nicht zu, dass er es genoss, aber man konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen. Sie grinste und strich sanft mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust herunter. Nur langsam glitt sie in seine Hose.

„Stimmt. Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier." Er sah sie abwechselnd an, als er ihre Haut weiter beküsste, bis hin zu den Ansätzen ihrer Brust. Sie fixierte ihn weiter, als ihre Hand weiter hinein glitt. Er stoppte und keuchte.

„Seras, nicht.", zischte er. Das war ihm zu nahe. Er mochte gerne mal sehr intim werden, aber doch hatte er Grenzen. Sie überschritt sie.

Trotz seiner Warnung, machte sie weiter. Sie fuhr weiter hinein und streichelte ihn am Ansatz seines Gliedes. Ihre langen Fingern glitten an dem Schafft entlang und zwischen die Eier. Er keuchte, als er ihre Hände spürte. Sein Kopf fuhr nach hinten. Die Vampirin glitt zu seinem Hals und leckte herüber, während ihre Hand weiter hinein glitt. Um besser heran zu kommt , knöpfte sie die Hose auf. Ihre Hand hatte freie Bahn. Sie tat es tatsächlich. Sie massierte seine Eier und strich über seinen Schwanz. Er keuchte schwer. Er spürte, wie sein Glied pulsierte und steif wurde. Selbst sie spürte es. Ihr Grinsen wurde einfach breiter.

„Gefällt es dir?", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte sie verachtend, aber doch hoch erfreut an. Unbewusst drückte er sein Becken hoch. Sie spielte weiter mit ihm und biss in sein Ohrläppchen. „Es gefällt dir.", stellte sie unbeeindruckt fest. Sie machte intensiver weiter.

„Aber weißt du was? Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier." Kurz stöhnte er auf. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur deutlich sagen..." Sie strich über seine Eichel und rieb weiter. „Dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man mich so behandelt." Er blickte sie an. Verwirrung lag in seinen Augen. Er ahnte nicht, was auf ihn zukam. Sie lächelte und küsste ihm kurz auf den Mund. „Und du sollst es lassen." Trotz seiner Erregung, grinste er amüsiert. Er keuchte und lachte.

„Willst du mich etwa daran hindern?" Sie spürte seinen Hohn. Doch sie war in der besseren Position. Seras richtete sich auf und zwinkerte.

„Lass... es... einfach." Sie drückte zu. Alucard riss seine Augen auf und keuchte schmerzvoll auf. Er beugte sich leicht und drückte seine Finger in das Holz.

„Du kleines Miststück!" Er knurrte sie wütend an und versuchte sich zu wehren, aber ihr Griff war stark.

„Wie bitte?" Sie drückte weiter zu. Er keucht laut auf und zeigte voller Wut seine Zähne.

„Hör auf Seras." Seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt, doch es störte sie herzlich wenig.

„Erst entschuldigst du dich und sagst bitte bitte." Er blickte sie erschrocken an. Das war zu viel des Guten. Doch da kam ihre nächste Attacke.

„Ah, verdammt! Ist ja gut... bitte höre auf!" Sie sah ihn fordernd an und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Und?", lächelte sie und küsste ihm am Hals. Er zuckte unter ihrer Berührungen. Wie er sie in diesen Moment hasste. Dafür wird sie büßen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete kurz durch.

„Entschuldige mein Verhalten dir gegenüber.", sprach er schnell und sah sie direkt an. Sie sollte seinen Hass spüren. Seras lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Soll dir das eine Lehre sein, mein Lieber." Sie lockerte ihren Griff und strich sanft herüber. Ihre Hand glitt heraus und sie stieg von seinem Schoß ab. „Das nächste Mal bin ich nicht mehr so sanft." Sie schnaufte kichernd auf und drehte sich um. Er hörte nur noch ihre Schritte, wie sie verhallten und dann verstummten.

Dieses Miststück ist zu weit gegangen. Was erlaubte sie sich ihn so übel mit zu spielen? Er knurrte wütend und beugte sich noch immer nach vorne. Es schmerzte furchtbar.

„Unter der Gürtellinie, wie?!" Er sah sofort zur Wand. Ein kleiner Oberkörper ragte heraus. Sie hielt in einer Hand eine Konserve und lächelte. Er hatte Sasha völlig vergessen.

Wütend knurrte er und fummelte schnell an seiner Hose. Sie war zu, wenigstens das. „Brauchst du Eis?" Diese Kommentar hätte sie sich sparen können. Er knurrte sie wütend an.

„Halt deine Fresse!" Die Vampirin lächelte und kam weiter durch die Wand.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Aber es war auch wirklich fies von ihr.", grinste sie breit. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie wütend an.

„Du hast es gewusst!" Eine tiefe Anklage, die sie sicher nicht abstritt. Sasha setzte sich auf den Thron, nachdem er sich entfernt hatte. Sie nickte und legte eine Konserve zur Seite. Die zweite, die sie noch bei sich hatte, schmiss sie zu ihm. Er fing sie auf.

„Ihre ganzen Gedanken trieften nur davon. Sie überlegte sich alles mögliche, wenn was schief ginge. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich Hass auf dich. Vendetta, mein Herzchen." Alucard schnauft.

„Du hättest auch etwas sagen können." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Frauen und Vendetta, hättest du es jetzt verhindert, wäre ihre Rache um so schlimmer. So wie sie drauf war." Die Vampirin riss die Blutkonserve auf und trank einen Schluck. „Bäh! Das ist ja widerlich!" Er sah sie an. Sein Gang ging zu ihr.

„Das ist eben Blut."

„Es schmeckt aber seltsam."

„Es ist auch künstlich. Es schmeckt, wie sich die Menschen es vorstellen, nach Eisen." Sie knurrte.

„Seelenlos. Kein Wunder, dass du keine Macht mehr hast." Angewidert schmiss sie es weg und schnaufte auf. „Ich gehe jagen. Du kannst dich ja von deiner Attacke erholen oder deinen Frust an deine Opfer auslassen." Schnell verschwand sie in der Wand. Er blickte noch auf den Punkt. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mit Jagen ablenken. Blut war es, was er nun brauchte. Richtiges, pures Blut.


	8. Umstrukturierung

**~ Kapitel 7 – Umstrukturierung ~**

_''Denk an mich,_

_Denk an mich zärtlich wie an einen Traum._

_Erinn're dich, keine Macht trennt uns  
Ausser Zeit und Raum.  
An dem Tag, wann er auch kommen mag,  
An dem du Abschied nimmst von mir,  
Lass das gestern weiterleben,  
Schließ es ein in dir."_

„Kannst du bitte aufhören zu singen!?" Er knurrte seine Worte aus, als sie durch die dunklen Gassen gingen. Es war ruhig und nur ihre kleine, hohe, pfiebsige Stimme störte die Harmonie. Er ging gefrustet weiter und knurrte ab und an wütend auf. Sicher dachte er noch an das Erlebnis.

Sasha blickte ihn an und seufzte leise.

„Magst du keine Opern?" Er bedachte sie mit einen erbosten Blick, als würde er sie mit Nadeln bewerfen. Sie grinste breit. Es störte sie einfach nicht, wie er drauf war. Sicher amüsierte sie noch die Tatsache, was mit ihm geschah. Das Mädchen fand es einfach lustig, dass er sich so schnell einwickeln ließ.

„Ich frage mich eines. Wieso ließt du sie ran, wenn es dir doch so viel Unglück brachte?" Er sah nach vorne und ging mit ihr weiter in Richtung eines Parks. Vielleicht war dort eine einsame Seele. Doch er hatte wenig Hoffnung, wenn es nicht gerade ein Betrunkener war. Die Weihnachtsfeiern auf dem Märkten waren zu populär, als das halb betrunkenen Nutten hier herum taumelten. Diese Zeit war schon frustrierend. Er hatte sich so auf eine treibende Jagt gefreut.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", antwortete er ihr. Das Mädchen seufzte leise auf und zupfe an seinen Ärmel. Er sah herab und knurrte. Sie sollte ihn unmissverständlich loslassen.

„Du magst sie.", stellte Sasha einfach fest. Er blickte sie verwirrt an und lachte sofort auf. Dieser Gedanke war lächerlich. Er mag Seras? Sie war nur seine Draculina. Sie hatte nichts zu sagen. Sie war eine Dienerin und auf ihn angewiesen. Keine Gründe sie zu mögen.

„Sicher nicht. Sie ist nur eine niedere Vampirin. Meine Draculina. Mehr nicht. Und für das, was sie mir antat, wird sie büßen."

„Mit Schläge und Sex?" Alucard hob eine Augenbraue, als sie es belustigt aussprach. Es war für sie nichts Besonderes, als würde es schon feststehen. Selbst wenn der Gedanke leicht verlockte.

Er musste schon zugeben, als sie auf ihn saß und ihre Schenkel an seine presste und er ihren Körper spüren konnte, regte sich mehr, als er wollte. Er dachte nur an ihr sinnlichen Stöhnen, wie er ihr über die Seite fuhr und sie küsste, da bekam er schon das Kribbeln im Schritt. Er hätte sie gerne auf den Stuhl hart und sinnlich genommen ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Wünsche. Er hätte sein instinktives Verhalten an ihr gestillt. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, was sie durchgestanden hätte.

Diese Tatsache erschreckte ihn schon. Dennoch ließ er es einfach stehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er, wenn dieser Fall eintreffen würde, jemals dagegen ankämpfen könnte. Er hatte noch immer ihren süßen Duft der warmen, glatten Haut in der Nase. Er musste nur die Augen schließen und sah sie wieder grinsend vor sich. Wenn er nur daran dachte, ihre empfindlichsten Stellen zu erforschen und sie in die Höhe zu treiben, bekam er Gänsehaut.

Dies entging auch Sasha nicht. Sie blickte ihn fragend an und grinste dann breit. Ihr Ellbogen stupste ihn in die Seite. Er schreckte auf und sah herab.

„Du träumst." Er sah wieder zur Seite. Er träumte. Das war ihm bewusst. Zu bewusst. Er spürte, wie sein Glied sich gegen die Hose drückte und stark pulsierte. Verdammt er träumte und fantasierte auch noch. Wie erbärmlich ist das?

„Lass uns noch eine Runde im Park drehen und wenn sich nichts findet, sollten wir es abbrechen. Mir ist kalt." Er nickte schweigend. Auf ein Gespräch hatte er keine Lust. Er zwang sich deutlich zur Ruhe. Sie schritten in den Park. Es war alles dunkel und nur das Rascheln der Bäume konnten sie vernehmen. Es herrschte eine heilige Stille. Ob er heute noch etwas zu trinken bekam?

„Sag mal... Seras, jagt sie auch?" Er sah auf sie herab und blickte auf die pinken Haare. Sie waren dieses Mal kurz gehalten und guckten knapp unter dem Basecap hervor. Sie lächelte immer unentwegt, was einen meistens zur Weißglut trieb.

„Soweit ich weiß, nicht. Sie trinkt die Blutkonserven, wobei ich froh bin, dass sie wenigstens dies tut." Er hätte ihre Reaktion blind erahnen können. Sie atmete scharf ein und pustete alles heiter aus. Ihre Arme fuhren gedehnt hoch und sie streckte sich.

„Okay.", keuchte sie. Es gab keinen Kommentar. Keine niedere Bemerkung. Das machte ihn stutzig. Er sah auf sie herab.

„Sag, was du darüber denkst." Sie blickte in seine Augen.

„Ich denke, dass da vorne unser Essen ist." Schnell deutete sie nach vorne. Er folgte der Hand und erblickte ein knutschendes Paar auf einer Parkbank. Er sah, wie er ihr in den Schritt griff und ihr die Zunge in den Hals steckte.

Er beobachtete genau, wie seine Hand weiter glitt und ihre Schenkel liebkoste. Sie keuchte auf und unterbrach den Kuss. Sabber rann ihr aus dem Mund, als sie diesen öffnete. Er knabberte an ihren Hals weiter entlang und zog sie weiter zu sich heran. Sie war willig und er steif. Was gäbe es besseres als frisches Dopamin im Körper zu haben?!

Er bemerkte, wie Sasha sich langsam an sie heranschlich. Langsam war kein Ausdruck. Es war so, als würde sie jemand töten wollen und er darf es nicht erfahren. Gut, dies trifft auch gegebener Maßen zu, dennoch wirkte es schon zu schleichend. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie nahe eines Baumes stehen blieb und sie weiter beobachtete. Ihre Augen fuhren zu ihm herüber und mit einem unverkennbaren Blick hatte sie ihn gefragt.

Alucard war es regelrecht egal, wen er bekam. Er brauchte nur Blut. Männlich, weiblich, was macht dies schon?!

Sie konnte sehen, wie er eine Hand hob und es abwinkte. Ihre rötlichen Augen fuhren wieder zu dem Paar. Sie ging weiter und stand nun direkt hinter der Bank. Nun machte sie keinen Doldt mehr draus, dass diese sie sahen.

„Hi.", sprach sie lächelnd und hob grüßend eine Hand. Beide sahen auf. Der Mann schien mehr als gefrustet.

„Verschwinde, Kind!", knurrte er und wollte sich ihr wieder widmen. Doch das tat sie nicht.

„Aber Papa, wieso schickst du mich weg. Mama sagte ich soll dich holen!" Sie setzte Hundeaugen auf und schniefte gespielt. Es war schon witzig, was sie sich einfielen ließ. Doch diese würde seinen Frust nur steigern.

„Wieso Papa, Al!", gluckte die Frau und drückte ihn weg. „du sagtest mir, du bist Single!" Er sah sie wütend an, aber wich mit dem Blick zu Sasha.

„Das ist nicht mein Kind. Die spinnt und nun verschwinde, du kleine Göre, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

„Du hast mich nicht mehr lieb!", jammerte sie und eine Träne kullerte aus ihrem Auge. Der Mann sah sie verwirrt an.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!" Sein Brüllen vernahm selbst Alucard, der einige Meter entfernt stand. Es hörte sich nur grausig an. Sicher haben sie wie ein Loch gesoffen. Er mag sich nicht den ekligen Nachgeschmack von seinem Blut vorstellen.

Sasha sah ihn nur unschuldig an. Ihre riesigen Augen strahlten. Beide wichen leicht zurück. Es war, als sähe eine Raubkatze sie an. Ihre Instinkte schlugen Alarm, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen entsprang dem Mädchen. Es war nur eine Sekunde her, da sprang sie hoch und stürzte sich mit aufgerissen Mund auf den Hals des Mannes. Brutal schlug sie diesen in seine Vene und trank, während ihre Hände seinen kopf umschlossen hielten. Die Frau schrie. Sie fiel rücklings von der Bank, kroch nach hinten und schrie. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und wollte entkommen, doch sie ahnte nicht, dass das Mädchen nicht alleine war. Es war zu spät.

Eine kalte Hand umfasst ihren Mund und drückte ihren Körper zurück. Sie spürte einen weichen Widerstand und konnte nur aus dem Augenwinkel ein dunkles Gesicht erkennen. Der Schrei, den sie ausstieß, verwandelte sich unter seiner Hand in heißen Atem. Nackte Panik las man in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, sie war des Todes.

„Entspann dich.", hauchte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr. Sie zitterte und ein leises Zucken durchfuhr ihr Unterleib. Dann spürte sie nur den Schmerz.

Er trank. Und es tat gut. Sie besaß noch die süße Note des Dopamin. Dennoch spürte auch er den Adrinalien, den sie in lauter Panik ausschüttete. Es war eine gute Kombination.

Er hatte schon vergessen, wie gut frisches, richtiges, echtes Blut schmeckte. Diese künstlichen Sachen von seinem Heim hatten ihn alles vergessen lassen. Er trank seit Seras nicht mehr solch warmes Blut.

Ihm war es gleich, wenn sie starb. Die Frau, so billig und voller Parfüm, war nur ein Mensch von vielen. Er nahm sich dies, was er brauchte und ließ sie zurück.

Gierig trank er weiter. Saugte jeden Tropfen auf und leckte das Blut in seinen Mund. Er vernahm kein Geräusch mehr von ihr. Bald würde er sie ausgesaugt haben, bald wäre sie tot. Es läge am ihn.

Alucard wusste, dass er keine Menschen außer mit Befehl töten durfte, aber in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal.

Er nahm ihr den letzten Tropfen und ließ sie tot auf den Boden fallen. Seine Zunge glitt über seinen Mund und nahm den restlichen Lebenssaft in sich auf. Er genoss es und das sah man.

„Schmeckte sie? Ich wollte sie ungern anfassen. Sie ähnelte eher eine cracksüchtigen Nutte, als einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit." Er blickte zu Sasha, die den Mann ebenfalls tot liegen ließ. So schien es. „Hast du sie völlig ausgesaugt?" Ihre wachen Augen sah auf den leblosen Körper herab. Sie musterte die Frau, dessen Ausdruck eher einem Orgasmus glich.

„Hast du ein Problem mit dem Tod?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte matt.

„Nein, ich bin nur der Meinung, da du eigentlich solche Vampire jagst, die so etwas antun, tust du dies nicht, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt." Der Vampir schnaufte verachtend auf und ging den Weg wieder zurück.

„Sehr richtig" Sasha sah noch immer auf die Frau. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte sie den Mann nicht getötet. Er lebte noch, aber mit dem Biss.

Es war einer ihrer Schwächen. Wenn sie trank, konnte sie ihr Blutopfer nicht töten. Sie schuf Ghouls. Vorsichtig glitten ihre Augen zu ihrem Opfer. Sie wusste, bald würde er erwachen, doch dies sollte nicht ihr Problem sein. Dies war es nie.

Schnell folgte sie dem Vampir und ließ ihr Mahl hinter sich.

„Warte, ich bin nicht so schnell mit vollem Magen!" Er blieb nicht stehen. Eilig rannte sie, bis sie diesen einholte.

„Was hast du eigentlich jetzt vor?" Er blickte nur nach vorne. Keine Miene verzog sich.

„Ich denke, trainieren." Sie blinzelte einige Male, bis sie wegsah und nickte. Ein geschwungenes Lächeln entsprang ihren Lippen.

„Eine gute Entscheidung."

Seufzend legte sie auf. Das Telefonat tat ihr nicht sehr gut. Dennoch war es hilfreich.

Integra hatte viele Kontakte gesammelt in den letzten Jahren. Es waren Unmengen nützliche darunter. Besonders in den öffentlichen Bereichen. Wenn sie nur an die Anwälte, Polizisten und auch Steuerberater dachte. Dadurch wurde das Leben sehr angenehm, da diese auch die Besten waren.

Doch woher bekam sie die Besten? Sie könnte sich noch immer Ohrfeigen, wie sie dazu kam. Es war einer Hellsing nicht würdig, aber anders konnte sie mit den offenen Tatsachen nicht handhaben. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, was wenige Wochen nach dem Krieg geschah.

Sie bauten alles auf und die Königin rief in ihrer privaten Residenz eine Audienz ein.

Es sollte nur besprochen werden, wie die Aufräumarbeiten liefen und wie weit die Gesellschaft wieder funktionierte. Doch es entwickelte sich zu einem kleinen Desaster.

Nicht einmal 10 Minuten saßen sie an dem großen Tisch, wohl gemerkt, dieses Mal ohne Iskariot, als fremde Menschen eintraten. Es waren Menschen, denn es war ein heller Tag.

Dennoch verhielten sie sich, als gehöre ihren die Welt. Sie vergaß nie ihr breites Grinsen, wie sie diesen Brief der Königin und ihr ebenfalls übergaben. Geduldig warteten sie, bis sie es durchgelesen hatte.

Es war ein Angebot.

Diese Menschen kamen im Auftrag ihrer Herren, die Vampire. Sie haben vor sich hier weit mehr anzusiedeln und nicht auf Jäger zu stoßen, obwohl sie nichts getan haben. Sie stempelten es als eine Hetzjagd ab und verglich sie mit den Nazis, Gut. Diese haben die Juden verfolgt, so wie Hellsing die Vampire, dennoch waren sie nicht so krank im Kopf.

Dieser Meinung warne auch die Vampire und baten sie ihr Angebot anzuhören. Gewiss würden sie nicht einfach unangemeldet auftauchen und so baten sie die Königin um eine Audienz.

Dies gefiel Integra nicht. Kaum hatte sie die Neo-Nazis vertrieben, wollen sich weitere Vampire ansiedeln unter dem Banner des Friedens. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen. Man kann Vampire nicht trauen!

Kaum gingen die Menschen in den Warteraum, entbrannte eine lange Diskussion. So etwas durfte doch nicht zugelassen werden.

Doch die Argumente überwogen, dass ihnen eine Audienz gegeben würde, um ihr anliegen persönlich vorzutragen. Es lag einfach an der Neugierde und an der Tatsache, dass diese überall auf der Welt waren und kein größeres Chaos ausbrach. Hin oder her, ob es an dem Vatikan lag.

So kam es auch. Sie sagten den Boten bescheid, die wieder gingen und die Besprechung ging weiter. Doch sie rechneten nicht, dass, als kaum die Nacht anbrach, sie vor der Tür standen. Diese Untote hatten es wirklich eilig.

Und so begann es.

Abgekürzt konnte man sagen, dass sie sich im Untergrund halten werden mit ihren strengen Regeln und so keine Angriffe von statten geht. Sie sind eine Gesellschaft, so wie diese der Menschen und wollen ihre Brüder, die sich angstvoll in London verkrochen Sicherheit bieten und so einen Friedensvertrag mit den Jäger schließen. Alles unter dem Motte 'Tue mir nichts Böses und ich halte mich fern.'

Ihre Argumentation waren perfekt. Der Mann, gut aussehend, schwarzes, nach hinten gekämmtes Haar, blieb streng und gerade vor ihnen stehen und verlor nie den Ton. Selbst wo Integra über seine Anmaßungen in die Luft ging. Er lächelte nur, verneigte sich und entschuldigte sich, wenn er ihr zu Nahe trat. Er war ein perfekter Gentleman und wie sie später erfuhr, war er der Prinz der Gesellschaft, das Oberhaupt. Er bestrafte und er begnadigte und hielt alles zusammen und nichts ging über die Masquerade.

Alle bekamen die Grundregeln vorgelegt und sie waren gut. Es würde erklären, warum man nie Vampire in anderen Länder sah oder einen Angriff hörte.

Die Masquerade sprach nur von Verschwiegenheit über sich selbst und Verborgenheit. Nie vor Menschen, wenn sie es nicht wollen, trinken oder Verbrechen begehen, Niemals öffentlich töten oder zeigen, was man ist. Man darf es einfach nicht!

Vielleicht war dies der Ausschlag, dass die Königin zustimmte. Sie wusste, wie Integra, dass sie in einer schlechteren Position waren. Sie waren geschwächt und dies abzuschlagen, würde mehr Stress bringen. Also gewährten sie es ihnen. Der Prinz bedankte sich und versprach, dass er es ihnen immer vergelten würde. Wenn sie seine Hilfe bei einigen Dingen bräuchte, wäre er da. Es wäre ein Geben und Nehmen.

Vertrauen herrschte am Anfang nicht, aber die Vorteile überwogen. Und wie sie überwogen.

Keine Angriffe. Nur zweimal übertraten Vampire ihre Regeln und töteten wild um sich. Der Prinz gab ihnen Informationen und hielt die Augen und Ohren offen. So waren sie schnell gefunden worden von seiner eigenen Killertruppe. So etwas hatte Integra noch nicht erlebt. Sie hätten Monate gebraucht. Selbst mit Alucard, hätten sie auf ihre nächste Aktivität warten müssen. Aber durch den Prinzen war dieses Thema schnell vom Tisch und dazu kam noch eine dicke Entschuldigung des Anführers.

Und nun war es wieder ruhig. Viele Jahre. Er hatte sich aber gemeldet. Er hatte ein Problem, was seine eigentliche Beauftragte nicht ausführen vermag. Er fragte an, ob Integra ihm nicht helfen könnte, denn es ginge um einen Sabbat.

Sabbat. Ja, sie lernte viel über die große Gesellschaft der Vampire. Sie bekam privaten Unterricht vom Prinzen, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Nein, es hieß nicht, dass er sie verführte. Sie ging zu ihm und wollte verlangend alles wissen. Er erklärte ihr es im Groben und so wusste sie, welche Feinde die Gesellschaft hatte. Sie hießen Sabbat.

Es waren Abtrünnige, die ihre wilde Natur ausleben und öffentlich töten. Sie wollen sich nicht unterordnen und sind immer auf Ärger aus.

Sie haben einen aufgetriebene in einer ihrer Clubs. Er sollte verhört werden, aber jede seiner vertrauensvollen Mitarbeiter waren ihm bekannt. Es lag daran, dass er einer seiner ehemaligen Mitarbeiter war und er kannte viele Geheimnisse.

Sie wird Seras wohl dafür ansetzen. Alucard wäre keine gute Idee, wer weiß, wie er handelt, wenn er erfährt, dass es für die Vampirschaft sei?

Sie könnte sich auf viel Ärger einstellen. Das ist nicht gut. Selbst Seras macht in dieser Hinsicht viel Ärger. Dennoch war sie besser zu kontrollieren als ihr alter Vampir.

Integra hatte schon zugesagt. Der Prinz war dankbar und bat dennoch um ein Treffen um diese Sache persönlich zu besprechen. Er würde ihr im Laufe des Tages einen Termin zukommen lassen. Sie stimmte zu und legte sodann auf. Nun war es nur noch daran Seras Bescheid zu geben. Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit.

Lady Hellsing griff den Hörer und wählte Seras Nummer. Es klingelte, bis jemand genervt abnahm.

„Du hast Arbeit."

„Na endlich! Ich will hier nur weg!" Sie seufzte. Wer weiß, was sie wieder hatte. Doch darauf konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie legte auf und wartete bis Seras zu ihr kommt. Das wird gewiss eine spannende Teambesprechung.


	9. Lektion 2

**~ Kapitel 8 – Lektion 2 ~**

Die Teambesprechung lief amüsant. Seras schnaufte gefrustet auf, als sie realisierte, dass sie in Minirock und Strapsen herumlaufen durfte. Ein Undercoverauftrag, nur um diesen Schleimer von Prinzen einen Gefallen zu tun. Sie soll einen der Verfluchten auftreiben und verhören. Das heißt als Bedienung in deren Laden arbeiten und versuchen an ihn zu kommen. Sie hasste es, aufgereizt zu stolzieren. Es war ihr zu wider. Man sollte sie doch nicht lieben, wegen dem Aussehen, sondern wegen ihrem Charakter. Aber es geschah wohl nicht.

Doch sie nahm es dennoch an. Sie hatte nur Langeweile und diese wollte sie sich nicht bei ihrem Meister vertreiben.

Seras ging aus Integras Zimmer und dachte darüber nach. Die passenden Klamotten hatte sie dafür und die Uhrzeiten kannte sie. Das Vorstellungsgespräch war in zwei Tagen. Vorbereiten war wenig nötig, sie kam schon irgendwie durch, hoffte sie. Vielleicht aber sollte sie einige Vampirkünste erlernen.

Sie wusste, dass diese gerne verführen. Sie besaßen diese Ausstrahlung und setzten sie gekonnt ein, doch sie war darin unbegabt. Sie wusste nicht wie und es wäre von Vorteil der Annahme der Bewerbung nachzuhelfen. Es würde sie absichern und sie konnte in Ruhe den Verräter finden, ausquetschen und abservieren. Doch dafür musste sie erstmal die Kunst erlernen und über ihren Schatten springen. Dieser scheute sich vor einem. Alucard.

Sie wusste nur einen, der diese Macht auch anwandt, gerne mal bei Frauen und es ihr somit beibringen würde. Doch der Weg zu ihm und die Worte herauszubringen waren die schwersten Dinge, die sie vor hatte.

„Auf.", seufzte sie und ging zum Keller. Bevor sie sich erniedrigen wollte, sollte sie sich angenehm anziehen. Vielleicht lässt sich schon mit der bloßen Weiblichkeit was regeln. Auch wenn sie es bezweifelte, wenn diese Sasha da war.

Gemütlich kam sie in ihre kleine Wohnung und sah sich in dem Kleiderschrank um. Seit sie sich ihrem Unleben richtig annahm, hatte sich ihre Kleider auch verändert. Sie trug gerne freizügiger, mehr als vorher. Darin fühlte sie sich stark. Aber auch etwas normalere Dinge waren darin. Pullover, lange Hosen, Westen und einfache Shirts. Beim Training war es praktisch, besonders im Winter, aber ansonsten war es wenig ihre Welt.

Seras nahm sich eines ihrer liebsten Dinge. Es war eine Art Gothic-Kleid. Es hatte kurze Ärmel, die halb durchsichtig waren und passte sich ihrem Körper an. In der Mitte, vor ihrer Brust lief es gebunden herab zum Rock, der gerüscht war. Es hatte die Grundfarbe schwarz, war leicht lila und doch mit roten Streifen versetzt. ( . /ui/1/81/52/4087952_ damit ihr eine gewisse Vorstellung habt, es lässt sich schwer beschreiben.)

Dazu passend hatte sie Lederstiefel, die ihre Beine noch länger machten. Selbst eine schöne Kette besorgte sie sich. Im Grunde war es pures Sex, was sie trug.

Schnell zog sie sich an und strich es zurecht. Sie kämmte sich und schnaufte. Es war noch immer eine Überwindung. Sie selbst wusste nicht, warum sie es hasste. Seit er wieder da war, ging er ihr auf die Nerven. Früher war es eher so, dass sie kaum genug von ihm bekam. Es war einfach schräg.

Vielleicht hatte sie in den Jahren einfach ihn nicht mehr idealisiert und ihn als einen Ersatz von dem dargestellt, was sie vermisste. Sie wurde selbstständiger und legte die Naivität ab. Sie bräuchte keinen Beschützer mehr. Sie teilte aus.

Endlich sah sie perfekt aus. Sie grinste und drehte sich. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn überraschen und durch die Wand kommen. Wer weiß, bei was sie ihn erwischt. Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon oft gestellt. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekam sie heute ihre Antwort.

Stolz ging sie auf die nächste Wand und verschmolz damit. Sie beherrschte es schon perfekt. Sie wollte es auch, denn die letzte Unterrichtsstunde wollte sie ungerne wiederholen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Sturz und den Kuss. Vielleicht würde sie dies gerne wieder haben, aber nicht so ruppig.

Sie grinste breit, als sie durch die Wand zu seinem Zimmer kam. Es war dunkel. Stockdunkel. Seras sah sich um. Sie hatte kein Problem in der Finsternis zu sehen. Sie erkannte den Tisch, die Stühle, die Kommode, den Schrank und die Türen zu den nächsten Räumen. Er besaß hier eine kleine Wohnung. Sie wusste noch, dass einer der drei Türen in den Flur führte, der in dem riesigen Raum mit seinem Thron endete. Selten war sie dort unten. Und wenn nur, wenn er schlief oder woanders war. Früher wagte sie sich kaum dorthin. Es war sein Thron, wie er sagte. Es war sein Refugium und wie sie nun feststellte, sein Platz zum Saufen.

„Was möchtest du?" Schnell sah sie nach rechts. Er kam gerade aus dem Nebenraum, indem sein Himmelbett stand. Oh ja, er hatte ein BETT. Damals ließ er ihr ihres entsorgen, damit sie in dem Sarg schlief und er behielt ein Bett. Ein riesiges Bett. Woher sie dies weiß?

Als er fort war, sah sie sich sein Zimmer genau an. Sie wollte nur ihre Neugierde befrieden, also wieso nicht?

Damals war sie schon entrüstet, er besaß dies, was sie nicht haben durfte, besonders das Bett.

„Ich möchte zu dir." Nun drehte sie sich zu ihm. Er hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Augen leicht aufleuchten. Sie konnte die Raubtieraugen erkennen in der Finsternis. Sie spürte, wie alle Kerzen des Raumes angingen und alles erhellten. Es wurde alles in ein gedämpftes Licht getaucht und er stand vor ihr. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sie musterte. Langsam, von oben nach unten und zurück, doch seine Miene veränderte sich nicht.

Auch er müsste sehen, wie sie ihn anblickte. Er trug nicht die normalen Sachen, wie sie ihn kannte. Er war etwas offener.

Alucard hatte nur seine schwarze Hose an, ohne Schuhe und nur mit Socken. Er trug noch sein weißes Hemd, lies es aber halb offen, sodass man seine makellose Brust sehen konnte. Und wie perfekt sie war. Sie konnte die Muskeln gut erkennen und das etwas wilde Haar, wirkte sehr maskulin dazu. Würde sie ihn so in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, wäre sie rot angelaufen und ihn Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch nun rümpfte sie ihre Nase und verbarg, dass sie dies sehr genoss. So freizügiger sah sie ihn gerne.

Er schritt zu ihr und ging um sie herum. Sie wusste, dass er sie genauer ansah. Sicher wollte er diesen Anblick nicht glauben.

„Warum?", fragte er ruhig. Seras grinste breit und fuhr sich gekonnt durch ihr Haar.

„Gefällt es dir?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm. Er sah genau ihr breites Grinsen. Langsam blickte er ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Sollte es?" Er benahm sich seltsam. Sonst sprach er seine Meinung aus, die ihr nie gefiel. Doch nun stellte er eine Gegenfrage. Die 30 Jahre haben nicht nur sie verändert, sondern auch ihn. Nun musste sie sich an einen anderen Alucard gewöhnen. Sie rollte mit den Augen und ging einige Schritte. Absichtlich wackelte sie mit ihren Hintern. Sicher beobachtete er sie.

„Seras, was willst du in dem Aufzug bei mir?" Sie schritt weiter und sah sich um. Er folgte und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich auf dem Bett niederließ und ein Bein über dem Anderen schlug. Seras merkte, dass er anscheinend auf dem Sofa saß, welches nicht weit von ihr stand. Ein Buch lag auf dem, wie eine Flasche Wein mit halb-vollem Glas auf dem Tisch neben dem.

Langsam sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Alleine?" Sie wusste, dass sie zweideutig klang. Alucard hob eine Augenbraue und ging zum Sofa. Schnell setzte er sich und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Seine normale Haltung.

„Wie du siehst." Er starrte sie weiter an. Sie wusste nicht, was er dachte. Doch sicher war er verwirrt, er musste es. Sie war anders, völlig anders, sie war vampirisch. Sie schmunzelte und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, Langsam beugte sie sich nach hinten. „Seras." Sie sah zu ihm und legte den Kopf schief. „Was möchtest du von mir?" Sie lächelte lieblich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam glitt sie auf dem Bett und streckte sich. Sie hörte ihn Schnaufen. Sicher nutze sie seine gesamte Geduld aus. Gut so. Soll er am Rande des Wahnsinn sein. Es wäre ihr egal.

„Ich falle gleich über dich her." Sie riss die Augen auf. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und blickte ihn fragend an. Er hatte noch immer dieselbe Haltung und besaß keine andere Miene. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Es war, als hätte er es nie gesagt, als hätte sie es sich eingebildet.

„Bitte?" Er schloss seine Augen und stand auf. Langsam ging er zu ihr und sah sie erneut an. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Was... möchtest.. du.. von mir." Er wiederholte es extra langsam, damit sie seine Ungeduld spürte. Sie sah ihn einfach an.

„Dich etwas fragen." Er nickte leicht und ging wieder zurück. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in einem gebührenden Abstand und schlug stolz die Beine, wie ein König, übereinander.

„Und was?" Sie sah, wie er sein Wein griff und das Glas an seine Lippen setzte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der Wein seine Kehle runter glitt. Wie jeder Tropfen sich den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte und über sein Kinn herunter glitt, wenn es ihn verlor. Ungewollt schluckte sie. Er setzte das Glas vom Mund ab und schwenkte es langsam.

„Ich muss lernen, wie man die Kunst der vampirischen Verführung anwendet." Sein Kopf legte sich in die Schräge, als er sie mit seinen stechend, roten Augen durchbohrte. Er zuckte nicht und sie ebenso wenig. Nur langsam glitt das Glas weiter herunter, bis er es in seiner Hand locker herunter hielt. Sein Körper beugte sich nach vorne und stützte sich, als er das Bein herunternahm mit dem Ellenbogen auf diesen ab.

Die Hand ohne Wein fuhr nach vorne, ohne dass der Ellenbogen sein Knie verließ. Er breitete seine Hand aus.

„Komm her.", sprach er ruhig, leise und anziehend. Sie spürte, wie es um ihr warm wurde. Es war, als würde er tausend unsichtbare Hände um sie schließen lassen, die sie sanft zu ihm zogen. Sie sah, wie seine Augen funkelten und sie spürte, wie sie aufstand und benommen zu ihm ging. Er fing an zu grinsen.

Seine Hand umschloss ihr Handgelenk und zog sie weiter zu sich. Seras stolperte fast, als sie ihre Augen aufriss und herabgedrückt wurde. Sie keuchte laut und fand sich im nächsten Moment mit einer Drehung auf seinem Knie wieder. Der Arm, der ihr Handgelenk noch immer hielt, lag um sie und hielt sie darauf. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er drückte sie wieder herab. Genussvoll hob er sein Glas und trank den restlichen Schluck aus. Er fühlte, wie sie sich wandt und aufzustehen versuchte. Er hielt sie noch fester.

Seine Augen fuhren zu ihr. Sie starrte ihn finster an. Er erkannte das Leuchten ihrer Wut und grinste nur noch breiter. Langsam stellte er das Glas ab und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt in Ruhe ausziehen und du würdest nichts machen wollen." Sie zuckte. Er vernahm ein Zischen.

„Das wagst du nicht." Lächelnd legte er seinen Kopf zurück, fuhr mit seiner freien Hand zu ihrem Bauch und strich an ihrem Kleid herauf. Er verharrte auf ihrer Brust bei ihrer Schleife, welches es vorne zu hielt. Sachte zog er dran und löste den Knoten. Sie fixierte jeden Griff. Schnell hob sie eine Hand und legte sie auf diese. Mahnend blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass eine Frau kommt und die Kunst der Verführung von einem Mann lernen will." Sie schnaufte und drückte seine Hand von dem Bändchen fort.

„Ich meine auch nicht die normale Verführung."

„Ja, vampirische, dies erwähntest du." Seine Augen fuhren herab. Er entzog sich ihrem Griff und zog das zweite Bändchen auf. Nun musste er die Schnüren nur noch weiten, dann würde er mehr sehen, als sie beabsichtigte. „Aber ich sehe zu beidem keinen Unterschied." Sie versuchte erneut, seine Hand zu ergreifen, aber sie war machtlos gegen seine vampirische Männerkraft. Er zog an den Schnürren und lockerten sie Schritt für Schritt. Sie fühlte, wie das Kleid sich von ihrem Körper löste und Luft an ihre nackte Haut darunter glitt.

„Es ist ein Unterschied!", beharrte sie. Schnell glitt ihre Hand zwischen seiner und ihrem Kleid „Du kannst mich auch angezogen lassen." Er sah zu ihr und legte sachte den Kopf schief. Es wirkte charmant, niedlich.

„Ich bin ein Mann und Männer sind bei solchen Dingen sehr neugierig. Und mein Interesse liegt an der Frage, was du darunter trägst." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, schnaufte und überlegte, was sie darauf antworten könnte.

Sicher nicht die Wahrheit. Dann würde er erst recht weiter machen. Doch auf der anderen Seite auch, also aufschnüren wird er sie wohl in jedem Fall.

Sie zog die Bänder wieder fest und verknotete es mit einer hübschen Schleife. Er sah ihr jedem Schritt nach.

„Finde es heraus, wenn du mir die vampirische Verführung lehrst." Er schmunzelte leicht. Sachte ließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung. Die Draculina stand auf und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Fragend bohrte sie sich in seinem Blick.

„Gut. Wenn du dies möchtest." Er meinte Beides. Sie nickte zaghaft. Alucard streckte seinen Rücken gerade und lehnte sich zurück. Er musterte sie.

„Es gibt darin keinen Unterschied. Du bist charmant, abgesehen, dass du mit deiner Aura spielst. Du setzt ein Hauch von Magie ein, damit du unwiderstehlich wirkst. Bei Menschen wird es als hypnotische Wirkung abgetan, bei Vampiren einfach als eine Art Überredungskunst." Sie legte ihren schicken Kopf schief.

„Wie?" Er grinste breit und lehnte sich zu ihr nach vorne.

„Du musst es einfach wollen." Was war dies für eine Hilfe? Sie muss es wollen? Er spinnt gewiss.

„Gewiss.", schnaufte sie ungläubig.

„Probiere es doch aus. Nur nicht an mir. Ich bin gegen deine schwachen Reize Immun." Die Vampirin sah ihn einige Zeit an. Sie überlegte, ob sie es nicht doch wagen könnte. Wenn es stimmt, was er sagt, müsste er es spüren und würde es ihr bestätigen mit seinem genervten Ausdruck. Sie seufzte und legte ein Bein neben sich. Sachte fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar und sah ihn etwas an. Er blickte ihr genau in die Augen, als ihr Körper sich zu ihm drehte und sie sich nach hinten auf die Lehne beugte. Er konnte genau ihre halbnackten Schenkel bewundern und ihre Finger, wie sie auf irgendwelchen Stellen ihrer Haut lagen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, als sie ihn zuckersüß anblickte und lächelte. Er spürte ihre warme Aura, wie sie sich um ihn legte. Sie versuchte es. Dies leider mit Erfolg.

Die Tatsache, dass sie fast nackt auf seinem Sofa vor ihm lag und sie versuchte ihn zu sich zu locken, ließ seine sonst harte Mauer wackelnd. Es war, wie Wackelpudding, als er durch diese schwebte und auf sie zukam. Er fixierte nur sie. Seras brauchte nicht einmal etwas sagen und er war über ihr. Seine Hand fuhr sachte über ihren Schenkel und befühlte ihn da, wo er nur konnte. Sie musste spüren, wie er mit seiner Hand in die Innenseite glitt und weiter unter dem Rock. Die andere Hand stützte sich neben ihr ab. Sie jedoch sah ihn einfach weiter fasziniert, lockend, voller Sexappel an. Es war ein Verlangen, was er vielleicht erkennen konnte und was ihm nicht gefiel, denn es weckte sein lange schlafendes Verlangen. Und wis es wach wurde.

So lange besaß er kein Weib und er lernte damit zu leben, doch diese Frau, diese einzige Vampirin mit ihren mickrigen Kräften, mit ihren blonden Haar, mit ihren roten Augen und ihrem zaghaften, wissenden und verführerischen Lächeln, wie es nur eine Mätresse besaß, lockte ihn. Er spürte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit regte und befahl weiter als nur an ihrem Schenkel zu fühlen. Wie er weiter eindringen sollte in ihrem Raum. Dieses Verlangen befahl ihm, sie diese Frau einzuverleiben. Er konnte es kaum mehr ertragen. Er brauchte Erlösung, doch nicht an ihr. Mit seinem letzten widerstand schloss er seine Augen und nahm die Hand von ihrer glatten Haut. Vorsichtig sah er sie wieder an und keuchte.

„Es ist eine Kunst, wenn man weiß, wann man aufhören sollte." Sie grinste breit und kicherte amüsiert.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie weit ich dich führen kann." Er knurrte verachtend. Sie sollte wissen, was sie beinahe tat. Sie sollte es spüren. Schnell griff er mit der freien Hand stark an ihrem Unterleib und drückte sie hoch. Seras erschrak und sah ihn überrascht an.

„So weit." Lange blickte sie ihm in die Augen, bis er die Hand weg nahm und sich aufrichtete. Er sah sie sich an und schnaufte. Gewisse Lust sie nun zu entkleiden hatte er wenig. Es würde nur sein Verlangen weiter anstacheln. Er würde sie anfallen, was er nun vermeiden wollte. Doch sie dachte wohl nicht daran, aufzuhören. Er sah, wie sie sich aufrichtete. Ihre Finger glitten zu der Schleife. Sie zog sie langsam auf. Er sah wie jeder Zentimeter dieser verschwand. Tat sie es wirklich? So etwas würde sie doch nie tun? Sie war dem viel zu sehr abgeneigt und doch zog sie sich langsam, sehr langsam und verdammt erotisch aus. Er sah, wie sie ihr Zeigefinger über die Bänder gleiten ließ und sie einzeln herauszog. Schnell weitete sich das Kleid. Wenn sie fertig war, müsste er ihr nur die Ärmel abstreifen und es würde herabgleiten.

Alucard konnte und wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er sah sie weiter an, als sie die letzte Schnüre lockerte. Ihre Augen fuhren zu ihm. Er konnte ein wenig Erwartung erkennen, die aber übertüncht von ihrem scharfen Grinsen war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf. Gemächlich ging er aus dem Raum.

„Nicht jetzt." Seras sah ihm nach, als er es leise aussprach. Sie schmunzelte und zog ihr Kleid wieder zusammen. Für sie war es ein kleiner Sieg.


	10. Der Auftrag

**~ Kapitel 9 – Der Auftrag ~**

Sie hatte nun eine Arbeit.

Seras ging kaum wenige Minuten in dem Laden umher, da sprach sie jemand an. Höflich stellte sie sich vor, das einzige was sie erhielt war der Arbeitsvertrag mit den Worten 'Du hast den Job'. Es war leicht. Sie schnaufte und sah den Boten an. Alles war unterschrieben. Nur ihr Zeichen fehlte.

Ihr war etwas mulmig zumute. Wieso bekam sie ihn einfach? Doch auf diese Frage kam nur ein Zucken der Schultern und ein schmieriges Grinsen. 'Du bist ihm aufgefallen.'

Sie sah sich genau um. Niemand, der sie anstarrte und den Eindruck erweckte, dass er diesen ekligen Laden schmiss. Also was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie unterschrieb.

Noch immer sah sie sich um. Es war eine Stunde vergangen, wo sie in die Kellnerkluft geworfen wurde, damit sie diese perversen Menschen bediente. Der Laden gefiel ihr nicht und immer mehr beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sie wegen ihrer Figur eingestellt wurde. Kein schöner Gedanke. Diskriminierung und Machogehabe. Sie bediente die Männer, die sich reibend, grinsend und sabbernd die Show ansahen. Selbst die Musik passte zu dem etwas anderen Stripteas. Suilen mit 'Magnolia'. Dieses Weib auf der Bühne konnte sich bewegen. Seras wusste, dass sie in einem Stripteasclub gelandet war. Es stank schon draußen nach rohen Sex und Erotik. Doch der Einblick hier drinnen, verschlug ihr schon den Atem.

Es war alles rot gehalten. Stühle vorne an der Bühne, die an ein Laufsteg mit Stangen erinnerte und hinten runde Tische mit Polsterbänke. Es stank nach Qualm und Alkohol, den sie den Kunden servierte. Trinkgeld war ein Fremdwort, oder ein Synonym für Poklapse. Sie musste sich daran gewöhnen, denn dies mochte sie noch nie wirklich. Aber was erwartet man von Männern, die Frauen in Strings mit Netzstrumpfhosen und knappen Bikini, wenn überhaupt einer da war, vor ihnen herumliefen? Das Gehirn setzt aus und der tiefste Libidotrieb erwachte. Sie sah viele von ihnen mastubieren, befummelten die Belegschaft oder tranken sich den Tod herbei. Selbst die drückenden Gerüche und dämpfe machten es nicht besser.

„Hey, Schnecke. Ein Whisky!" sie sah zu dem Mann mit Rollmütze und Schnauzer. Er grinste sie an und winkte sie weg. Seras lächelte lieblich.

„Sehr gern." Diese Höflichkeit ging ihr auf den Geist. Selbst bei ihrem Meister wäre es nun angenehmer, als hier. Inständig betete sie, dass er sie nicht auf seinen Schoß zog und an ihr herumfummelte. Das hatte sie für heute satt.

Eilig ging sie zur Bar und stellte ihr Tablett ab. Es hatte sich schon herumgesprochen, dass sie neu war. Man nahm Rücksicht, auch wenn sie überrascht waren, mit was für eine Professionalität sie heranging.

„Und?" Bob putze sein Glas und sah sie an. Der etwas stämmige Mann mit einem Drei-Tage-Bart wirkte mehr warmherzig als gefährlich, aber er beschützte die Frauen hier. Seras lächelte matt.

„3 Whiskeys, zweimal Scotch und einen Martini."

„Geschüttelt, gerührt?" Sie lächelte.

„Für den Schnösel."

„Geschüttelt." Sofort machte er ihr Getränke fertig. Sie merkte, dass er sich beeilte. Gespannt sah sie ihm zu.

„Warum so hektisch?" Bob blickte knapp hoch und stellte die Gläser zurecht. Schnell war der Scotch fertig.

„Die Hauptvorstellung beginnt gleich und wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich zur Seite stoßen, bringe ihnen das Getränkt vorher." Sie schnaufte und rollte mit den Augen. Als ob sie es bei ihr wagen würden.

„Wenn du das sagst." Er nickte und stellte ihr die fertigen Getränke hin. Schnell griff sie diese und brachte sie zu den entsprechenden Tischen. Sie beeilte sich wenig. Wozu? Sollen sie sie ruhig stoßen, dann bekommen sie ihre Faust zu spüren. Schnell war ihr Tablett wieder leer. Nur einige leere Gläser nahm sie mit und ging zu Bob. Seras sah, wie sich die meisten Kellnerinnen auf den Barhockern bequem machten. Gebannt sahen sie zur Bühne, wo die Tänzerin ihr Debüt gab. Sie warteten.

Auch die Vampirin stellte sich daneben und hörte, wie die Musik leiser wurde, das Licht gedämpft wurde und die Tänzerin verschwand. Dann begann das Lied.

Es war leise und wurde immer lauter.

Sie sah, wie jemand aus dem Vorhang schritt. Alles war ruhig, jeder sah ihr zu, wie sie in ihrem Ledermantel wie ein Model herumging. Langsam öffnete sie diese und ließ ihn fallen.

Die erste Stange war erreicht. Sie besaß einen kurzen Rock, der mehr Hintern zeigte als verdeckte und ein Oberteil, welches ihr nur unter die Brüste reichte und hinterm Hals verschnürt war.

Sie schlang sich um die Stange und rutsche herab. Ihr Blick in die Menge und der Mund halb offen. Verlangend fuhr sie sich langsam an der Stange hoch, jedoch nicht um auf ihre Schenkel nicht hinzuweisen. Sie schritt wieder herum und tanzte erneut um das Metall. Man fühlte die pure Erotik, als sie auf dem Boden krabbelte und ihre langen Haare umherfliegen ließ. Die Männer der ersten Reihe klopften auf den Steg und warfen ihr Schein hin. Sie drehte sich einmal und fuhr mit einem Finger an ihr Oberteil entlang. Gekonnt hatte sie es vorne am Verschluss geöffnet und beugte sich nach hinten Einer der jungen Männer hatte die Ehre es ihr aufzuschnüren und tat es sodann. Es fiel herab und die nackten Brüste waren entblößt. Als wäre nichts geschehen glitt sie hoch und drehte sich einige Male an der Stange. Sie tat es mit solch einer Inbrunst, dass Seras der Mund offen blieb. So viel Sexapeal hatte sie lange nicht gesehen, wenn auch nie. Diese Frau verstand es jeden um den Verstand zu bringen, selbst als sie ihre Hose langsam auszog und mit einem Beinschlag in die Menge warf. Sie trug darunter noch einen dünneren String.

Mit dem verklingen der Musik drehte sie sich an der Stange herab und landete auf den Boden. Ihr Rücken legte sich auf diesen, als sie sich elegant streckte und zu den Männern sah. Alle jubelte. Jeder Mensch mit einem Schwanz schrie und jubelte. Sie riefen ihren Namen. Sie bewunderten sie noch so lange, wie das Licht leuchtete. Sie lag entblößt mit ihren perfekten Brüsten und den etwas dunkleren Warzen auf den Boden und atmete flach. Selbst die vollen Lippen glänzten. Es war, als wäre sie ein Tier auf der Schlachtbank. Einige Minuten und das Licht ging aus. Seras sah, wie sie aufstand und ging. Die Show war vorbei.

„Wer ist sie?" Bob sah zu ihr und goss ein Getränk ein.

„Rosa Carolina." Die Blinde blickte zu ihm.

„Bitte?" Er schnaufte und stellte das Getränk zu einer Kellnerin.

„Es ist eine Rosenart. Sie bedeutet einfach 'Die Liebe ist gefährlich'. Es ist ihr Synonym für sich. Hier ist sie Rosa Carolina, aber alle nennen sie Caroline."

„Sie ist gut." Der Mann lachte.

„Das war nichts. Das war ein Häppchen. Das Mädchen ist mehr als gut, sie ist grandios. Wenn der Laden heute spät Nacht voll ist, wird sie ihre wahre Show zeigen." Sie nickte und sah wieder zur Bühne. Jetzt tanzte eine Asiatin. Es war exotisch und heimste Jubelrufe ein, wie auch viel Geld.

„Und wieso ließest du dies zu?" Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr, sondern blickte zur Wand. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und legte die Hand auf diese. Er atmete tief ein und fuhr über den Stein.

„Soll ich meine Natur rechtfertigen?" Sasha fuhr mit dem Kopf hoch. Sie grinste und wackelte weiter mit den Beinen. Kindisch saß sie auf der Kommode seines Zimmer, seines Schlafzimmer und fummelte an ihrer Kappe. Sie veränderte ihre Buttons.

„Nein, nicht nötig." Er schnaufte und legte erneut die Handfläche auf den Stein. Er schloss die Augen. „Nach Nebenan reicht völlig.", meinte sie beiläufig. Er keuchte frustriert auf und probierte es. Nur langsam verschmolz der mit der Wand. Er verschwand in dieser und es blieb still. Sasha sah auf und wartete, bis der letzte Rest fort war. Sie zählte leise bis 10. „Und? Noch ganz?" Es war ruhig. Sie legte den Kopf schief. Langsam sprang sie von dem Möbelstück und ging aus dem Raum. Sie brauchte nur auf die andere Seite der Wand blicken. Dort war er.

Er schnaufte und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Doch dies gelang ihm wenig, denn sie lachte.

Sasha sah genau, dass er mit dem Brustkorb einer Hand und etwas von seinem Mantel und dem Fuß aus der Wand ragte. Mehr war verschwunden oder eher verschollen. Sie lachte herzhaft auf. Er blieb in der Wand stecken. Er schaffte es nicht völlig hinauszugleiten.

„Hör auf.", knurrte er wütend und schloss erneut die Augen. Sie prustete laut. Es war herrlich. Er war so stolz, so fremd und brutal, wie auch provozierend und dann blieb er in der Wand stecken. Es war köstlich.

„Okay. Ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass jemand stecken bleibt. Versuch dich mal zu sammeln." Er sah sie an und knurrte.

„Ach wirklich? Ich kenne die Kniffe." Sie schritt um ihn herum und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Soll das heißen, du erlebst es nicht zum ersten Mal, dass du den weg nicht durch schaffst?" Alucard fuhr sich durch sein Haar, sah sie an und kam langsam aus der Wand. Stolz stand er vor ihr und hob eine Augenbraue. Er wartete auf einen Kommentar. „Muss ich dich noch loben?" Er lächelte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Nein." Gemächlich ging er zur nächsten Wand. „Aber ich muss üben." Sie sah ihm nach. Schnell setzte sie sich ihre Mütze auf und lief zu ihm.

„Ich komme mit. Ich habe noch Fragen." Er sah sie kurz an und lächelte matt. Schnell fasste er an die Wand und konzentrierte sich. Er verschwand wieder mit der Wand. Sasha griff seinen Ärmel und ging mit ihm mit.

„Solange sie nicht zu explizit sind." Sie kicherte.

„Nein." Sie verschwanden. „Nur einige Fragen über deine Schülerin!", lachte sie. Er zischte laut.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und sie kamen in seinem geliebten Refugium an. Sie sah sich nicht um, sondern schritt um ihn herum und sah ihn an.

„Über meine Herrin brauche ich nicht Fragen stellen. Wenn es etwas ist, was ich wissen soll, erzählt sie es mir." Er sah zu ihr und ging zur nächsten Wand. Sie schritt mit. „Also. Diese Seras, was weißt du über sie?"

„Was soll ich denn wissen?" Sie sah hoch und lachte.

„Naja Herkunft, Familie, Tot, Vorlieben... Diese Dinge."

„Sie ist nicht meine Braut. Ich muss es nicht wissen." Die Vampirin kicherte und stellte sich zwischen ihm und der Wand. Grinsend sah sie ihn an.

„Sag schon." Er blieb stehen und knurrte.

„London, Waise, von meiner Kugel durchbohrt und von mir gebissen, Vorlieben unbekannt." Prägnant gab er es wieder und schubste sie zur Seite. Er sah die Wand an und ging los. Schnell verschwand er darin. Sasha folgte rennend. Es interessierte sie wenig, wo Wände waren. Sie fühlte sich eh, wie jemand der keine Materie besaß. Sie flog überall gerne durch.

„Warum hasst sie dich so sehr?", sprach sie vorher, als sie verschwand. Erst Meter weiter kamen sie in dem Flur wieder heraus. Er sah zurück und wartete, bis sie durchschwebte und schmunzelte.

„Sie hasst mich?" Die Vampirin kicherte und richtete ihre Kappe neu.

„Naja, ihre Gedanken über dich sind im Moment nicht rosig. Sie ist von dir genervt."

„Das ist normal. Er drehte sich und ging den Flur entlang. Sofort wurde er verfolgt.

„Wie das?" Er grinste breit.

„Seit ich sie gebissen habe, habe ich sie versucht auszubilden. Aber da sie sich mit ihrem Unleben nicht abfand und Blut verweigerte, war ich von ihr genervt und ging nicht gerade nett mit ihr um. Kaum trank sie Blut und ich kam wieder, ist sie von mir genervt, weil ich immer noch nicht zufrieden mit ihr bin." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und versuchte Schritt zu halten. Sie schwieg einige Sekunden.

„Warum bist du unzufrieden mit ihr?" Ihre Frage klang ruhig. Sie wollte es wirklich blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Weil ich weiß, dass sie zu mehr fähig ist und sich nicht mit geringem zufrieden geben sollte." Sasha rieb sich ihr Kopf unter der Kappe und schnaufte.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihre Kindheit war, wenn du sie so interessant findest." Er grinste noch breiter. Langsam ging er den Flur wieder entlang.

„Das weiß nur sie allein."

„Du bist nicht neugierig?" Er schritt durch die nächste Wand. Sie blieb stehen, sie hörte noch seine Antwort.

„Nein.", sprach er und folgte schnell die Wände hoch. Sie konnte seine Aura spüren, wie sie aus dem Anwesen ging. Lust ihm zu folgen, besaß sie wenig und dürfen war auch verboten. Sie sollte im Hintergrund bleiben und kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ihm dorthin zu folgen, würde Fragen aufwerfen, wer sie sei. Sie musste also warten, bis er wieder in das Haus kam.

„Ein komischer Mann.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihr Basecap herunter. „Kein wunder, wenn Rose ihn mag." grinsend drehte sie sich und ging den Flur zurück.


	11. Wie die Welt hier läuft

**~ Kapitel 10 – Wie die Welt hier läuft ~**

Es wurde noch muffiger. Sie war nun schon seit sechs Stunden hier am Arbeiten. Sie musste solange die Männer ertragen, die sich zusehends an ihr ranmachten. Die große Show lief schon vor einer Stunde. Sie war fantastisch, so wie die anderen es erzählten. Seras fühlte sich dabei sehr warm, als sie in einem erotischen Klang über die Bühne schritt und ihr Bestes gab. Sie verrenkte sich, als wäre sie aus Gummi. Ihr Ausdruck pure Lust und jeder warf ihr Geld zu.

Nun war es danach ruhig. Nur wenige Tänzer kamen. Dies war der Grund, warum mehr die Käfigfrauen und die Kellnerinnen in den Blickpunkt kamen. Also musste sie es über sich ergehen lassen, dass man sie anfasste. Wie widerlich es doch war. Aber was musste sie nicht alles tun, damit sie den Auftrag erfüllt.

Sie schritt wieder zu Bob und gab einen Zettel ab. Jemand bezahlte und ging. Einer weniger. Ein Lichtblick.

„Seras." sie sah ihn an und schnaufte erschöpft auf. Ihre Füße taten einfach weh. „Rosa möchte mit dir sprechen. Sie wartet in ihrer Kabine." rosa wollte sie sehen? Wieso? Sie ist doch neu. Die Vampirin fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und schnaufte. Es kam ihr komisch vor und ein gutes Gefühl besaß sie ebenfalls nicht.

„Wieso?" Sie schob das Tablett zu ihm. Bob zuckte mit dne Schultern und stellt es unter dem Tresen.

„Geh hin und frage sie. Ich sollte es dir nur ausrichten." Sie nickte.

„Wo muss ich lang?"

„Geh vorne zur Bühne und frage nach Katy, sie bringt dich zu ihr." Das Mädchen nickte und schritt zur Bühne. Es war seltsam, dass sie Rosa sehen wollte. Sie gehörte zu der Creme. Sie war eine Tänzerin und die Nummer eins. Sie ließ sich, wie Seras hörte, nie bei den Kellnern sehen, geschweige sprach mit ihnen. Und nun musste sie zu ihr?

„Du bist Seras." Sie hörte eine junge Stimme und blickte auf ein junges Mädchen, welches gerade 16 sein musste. Sie schmunzelte, wodurch ihre blonden Locken nach vorne fielen. Sie hatte grüne Augen, zumindestens schien es grün zu sein, es wirkte verwaschen. Katy trug einen kurzen Rock mit Hosenträger, die über die Brust ging, worunter sie nur einen BH hatte. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und lächelte kindlich. Seras nickte und schritt zu ihr. „Man sieht, dass du neu bist." Sie sah ihre Sachen an und ging von der Wand weg. Schnell schritt sie zu der Tür neben der Bühne. Sie wurde geöffnet. „Komm, folge mir." Sie folgte dem frechen ding.

„Wieso sieht man es?" Katy kicherte laut und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Du hast noch zu viel an." Seras blickte an sich herab. Sicher, sie hatte noch kürzere Teile, aber diese Sachen waren doch ausreichend. Sie schnaufte und ging ihr weiter nach. Vorsichtig sah sie den Flur an. Sie hatten die Tür zum Hinterteil der Bühne schon passiert. Nun gingen sie an anderen Türen vorbei, wo wohl einige Abstellräume, Küche und Zimmer der Tänzerinnen waren. Sie lagen alle auf der rechten Seite.

Katy ging weiter hinein in den Flur und hielt wenig später bei einer Tür mit einem Schreibbrett auf dieser. Sie konnte genau 'Keep out, Biff!' lesen. Fragend sah sie zu Katy. Diese lächelte und klopfte.

„Komm rein!" Es war wohl Rosa, die rief. Sie besaß nicht nur einen himmlischen Körper, sondern auch eine fantastische Stimme. Katy öffnete die Tür und ließ Seras eintreten. Diese ging und merkte, wie die Tür schnell geschlossen wurde. Sie sah einen kleinen Raum mit einem großen Spiegel an der Seite. Er wurde erhellt und es lagen viele Schminksachen auf dem Tisch davor. Ihr blick fuhr zu der Mitte. Dort war ein Tisch mit einigen Papiere. Sie ging sie durch und schrieb einige Sachen darauf. Seras konnte ebenfalls hinter ihr einige Monitore. Sie liefen und zeigten einige Geschehen in dem Gästebereichen und bei der Bar, wie auch bei den Sitzen. Sie beobachtete alle, die arbeiteten. Rief rosa sie deswegen? Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht?

„Ähm..", begann sie. Rosa sah auf.

„Setze dich." Ihre Hand deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihr. Die Blonde nickte und ging zu dem Stuhl. Langsam setzte sie sich und sah zu rosa, wie sie einige Daten eintrug. Sie sah sie nicht an, sondern schrieb ungestört weiter. Seras beobachtete sie und lauschte dem Kratzen des Stiftes. Es erinnerte sie etwas an Integras Verhalten. Sie wartete und blickte abwesend zu dem Monitor, wo viele Gäste gingen und einige Damen sich weiter mit Bob unterhielten. Ruhe kehrte ein.

Das Kratzen verstummte. Seras sah sofort zu Rosa, die den Stift weglegte. Ordentlich sortierte sie die Unterlagen weg und richtete sich mehr auf. Sie trug einen Bademantel, der ihre wenigen Kleider verdeckten. Sie sah Seras in die Augen.

„Du solltest deine roten Augen verdecke, Kind." Seras zuckte und blickte sie überrascht an. Rosa schmunzelte matt. „Man muss nicht unbedingt sehen, dass du anders bist." sie schwieg und blickte in die verwaschenen braunen Augen der Frau.

„Soll dies heißen..." Rosa lächelte breit. Sachte stand sie auf. Sie schritt zu dem Spiegel und nahm ein Döschen mit zurück. Seras konnte sehen, wie sie diese beiden, runden Döschen aufschraubte und eine wässrige Lösung zum Vorschein kam. Rosa fuhr mit den Fingern zu ihren Augen und holte etwas heraus. Sie legte es in jeweils beiden Dosen ab und schraubte sie zu. Sie setzte sich.

„So ist es besser." Sie sah hoch und ihre hellen, roten Augen leuchteten Seras an. „Glaube mir, es kommt nicht gut, wenn Menschen fragen stellen. Es könnten die falschen Menschen sein."

„Wie meinen sie dies?" Sachte fuhr sich Rosa durch ihr Haar.

„Jäger, Kind." Die Vampirin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ironie, sie muss sich als Jägerin wohl vor Jäger verstecken. Sie konnte sich wirklich das Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Ich mich vor Jägern verstecken? Wenn ich doch.."

„Sprich es nicht aus!" Sie zuckte bei ihren harten Worten. „Es gibt vieles, was du nicht kennst und du kannst dich nicht sicher fühlen, nur weil du dem selben Geschäft frönst. Du bist immer noch ein Kind der Nacht." rosa stand auf und stellte das Döschen weg. Sie schritt zu einem Kühlschrank und öffnete es. Langsam griff sie sich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Seras nickte.

„Warum sollte ich her kommen?" Die Frau kam zurück und stellte die Gläser ab.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Du bist neu hier und solltest einiges wissen." Sie goss ihnen etwas ein und setzte sich erneut.

„Aber die anderen Neuen wurden auch nicht von dir zu dir geschickt."

„Die Anderen sind auch Menschen." Sie hob das Glas und schwenkte es einige Male. „Du musst hier über einiges Bescheid wissen, wenn du nicht auffallen willst."

„Muss ich?" sie sah zu ihr. Es war ein scharfer Blick.

„Lehrte dich dein Meister keinen Respekt?" Seras schnaufte. Sie drehte ihr Glas und sah zu dem roten Getränk. „In dieser Welt geht einiges anders zu, als du es von dem menschlichen Leben gewohnt warst. Hier musst du als Draculina kuschen. Und glaube mir, hier eingestellt wurdest du nur, weil du kuschen musst, weil du eine Vampirin bist." Seras sah sie fragend an. Was meinte sie damit?

Es war, als würde rosa ihren blick auffangen. Sie grinste breit.

„Der Typ, der dieses hier leitet ist ein Meister. Er darf verlangen, nach unserem Regel, dass du ihm gehorchst." sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, darf er nicht. Ich muss nicht jedem gehorchen."

„Auch deinem Meister nicht?" Sie schnaufte und kratzte sich an der Wange. Sie schwieg. Rosa schmunzelte. „Du musst dem Besitzer nicht den gleichen Respekt zollen, dennoch solltest du es mit ihm nicht verscherzen." Sie schwieg weiter. „Wieso bist du hier? Du bist keine Vampirin des untersten Ranges, wie die Anderen. Du bist anders."

„Okay." Rosa lächelte und legte langsam ihren Kopf schief. Sie besah sich Seras genau.

„Du hast etwas besonderes an dir." Sie wurde rot. Sie sah nur dieses süße Lächeln und wurde rot. „Also, was willst du hier?" Sie beobachtete, wie das Mädchen unruhig wurde.

„Das gehört nicht hier her."

„Verstehe. Dann darf ich dir etwas zeigen. Sieh!" Sie drehte sich und deutete auf einen Monitor. Er war auf den oberen Bereich der Tribüne gerichtet. Dort stand ein Sofa mit einem Tisch. Man erkannte deutlich eine Person. Ein Mann, der dort saß und wartete. Seras wusste, dass er schon den gesamten Abend dort saß. Sie bediente ihn nicht. Es war eine Kollegin, die dies tat. Von ihr hörte sie, dass es ein hohes Tier sei. Er war charmant und immer freundlich. Als ob es Seras nicht wüsste, denn sie kannte ihn. Es war der Prinz, kein Zweifel. Sie hatte ihn einmal gesehen. Seras erinnerte sich, dass er sie seltsam anblickte. Doch dies störte sie wenig.

„Der Prinz?!" Rosa sah sie an.

„Du bist ihm schon begegnet?" Seras nickte wage. „Er kommt fast jeden Abend hier. Distanziere dich von ihm, wenn du einen Auftrag hast." Das Mädchen sah die Tänzerin an. „Man könnte falsches Denken. Oder Biff würde falsches denken."

„Biff?" Sie nickte.

„Der Besitzer."

„Verstehe." Zu dem musste. Ihn musste sie ausquetschen. Wenn heute, umso besser.

„Er ist der Besitzer, der Meister, ein mächtiges Kind der Nacht. Jemand, eine Draculina, wie du, würde gegen ihn nichts ausrichten können. Keiner deiner Fähigkeiten würde ihm etwas anhaben, nicht solange du noch so jung bist." Sie sprach so klare Worte. Doch warum? Wieso erzählte sie es ihr?

„Wieso sagen sie es mir?" Rosa sah sie an und goss sich noch etwas Wein ein. Sie lächelte amüsiert.

„Ich tue es, weil du mich an jemanden erinnerst, den ich vor sehr langer Zeit ausgebildet habe. Stur, arrogant, selbstgerecht und so unwissend." Sie zuckte. So hatte man sie noch nie beschrieben. Es war kränkend. Sie schmollte leicht, kicherte aber.

„Klingt wie mein Meister." Rosa sah sie schweigend an. Schnell trank sie den Wein im Glas aus.

„Folge meinem Rat. Dies ist sicherer." Seras sah auf ihr Glas. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun könnte. Wenn dies stimmte, war es ein großes Stück Arbeit.

„Danke." Rosa lächelte Sie fuhr sich noch einmal durch ihr Haar und blickte zum Monitor.

„Geh Heim. Leg dich Schlafen. Du brauchst Kraft." Seras stand auf und nickte. Sie ging zur Tür, sah einmal zurück und verschwand. Rosa schmunzelte breit. Sie lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete am Monitor, wie sie zur Garderobe ging. Seras zog sich an und ging aus dem Haus. Rosa kicherte leise und grinste noch breiter.

„Du hast dir jemand wirklich feines geangelt, Vlad. Eine Koryphäe. Damals hätte sie jeder gewollt und heute wirst du beneidet." Sie drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl und nahm ihr Handy. Schnell wählte sie eine Nummer und wartete.

Jemand nahm ab.

„Sasha. Wie gefällt es dir dort?"


	12. Sein Refugium wird verletzt

**~ Kapitel 11 - Sein Refugium wird verletzt ~**

Es vergingen mehrere Tage, seit er seine Draculina bei sich hatte. Nun war sie so gut wie immer in der Nacht verschollen, doch dies sollte ihn nicht kümmern. Er konnte in Ruhe trainieren und sich so einen Vorsprung ihr gegenüber einholen. Es war auch gut, denn er lernte schneller. Er kannte das Training und setzte es gezielt ein und die guten oder weniger guten Ratschläge von Sasha trieben ihn auch voran. Sie war nervend, aber das machte ihn meistens wütend. Auch wenn sie ihn neckte, wurde er besser. Dennoch behielt er seine Dankbarkeit für sich. Er war nie der Typ, der seine Gefühle laut bekundete. Er sprach nie einer Frau die Gefühle aus, er fand es nie für nötig und benötigte es bei seiner charmanten Art nie wirklich. Er war meistens auch neckend, respektlos, dennoch loyal. Loyalität war eine Sache, die er auch von seinen Untertanen abverlangt hatte. Sie sollte ihre Aufgaben erfüllen und auf ihn hören. Dies verlangte er auch von Seras. Gehorsam und Loyalität, auch wenn gewiss die Loyalität außer Frage steht. Dennoch zweifelte er mehr an ihr Gehorsam. Diese 30 Jahre hatte sie stark verändert. Mal weniger, mal mehr gut. Er konnte sich noch an den ersten Augenblick erinnern, wo er sie ansah und merkte, dass sie endlich Blut getrunken hatte. Man sah es ihr einfach an. Es war dieses tiefe Lächeln. Es gefiel ihm sofort. Sie war einfach perfekt für dieses Leben. Dies wusste er schon an dem Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal traf. Sie kämpfte um ihr Leben in dem Hexenkessel, was man zu dieser Zeit wenig sah und dies als Frau. Und dann gab sie nicht auf, als der Vampir sie in den Fängen hatte, nein sie übergab ihm, Alucard, ihr Leben. Er hätte sich quer umdrehen müssen, wenn sie 'nein' zu seiner Frage sagte. Doch sie tat es nicht. Es war, als wäre es so bestimmt.

Noch immer dachte er gerne über den Geschmack ihres Blutes nach. Es war köstlich. Lange trank er nicht so etwas schönes, selbst Integras Blut kam nicht an diesem heran und er durfte so viel davon trinken.

Auch die Tatsache ihres Körperbaues war interessant. Er wusste, wie sie nackt aussah, schließlich war er es, der sie Blutbesudelt in das Anwesen trug und in das warme Bett legte. Er kannte ihren Körper, er wusch ihn und zog ihr den Schlafanzug über. Sie war eine perfekte Frau, wenn man vom Körper ging. Zu früheren Zeiten wäre sie eine Schönheit gewesen. Jeder Adlige hätte ihr den Hof gemacht. Dies war ihm bewusst.

„Für heute Schluss?" Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu Sasha, die ihre Kappe abgenommen hatte und mit der Brust zur Stuhllehne saß. Er schmunzelte matt und sah wieder auf seinen fixierten Punkt.

„Keine Ausdauer mehr?", neckte er grinsend. Sie schnaufte gefrustet auf.

„Du bist ein Talent bei dem Gedankenlesen." Er lächelte lieblich.

„Ja, darin habe ich Übung. Aber deine Gedanken sind interessant." Sie sah hoch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte sie getrieben. Er hatte sie durch jeder ihrer inneren Mauern getrieben. Die ersten überrollte er und sie hatte Mühe ihn im Laufe der Stunde zu bremsen. Am Ende, machte er es halbherzig. Sie hatte alle Mühe diese letzte Mauer aufzubauen. Dieses war ihr wichtigstes Geheimnis. Er sollte es nicht wissen. Er sollte nicht wissen, was sie verbarg. Schließlich hatte es mit ihrer Herrin zu tun.

„Danke. Was ist denn da so interessant?" Er blickte sie erneut an.

„Die Tatsache, dass du leicht sadistisch veranlagt bist. Dies würde erklären, warum Carolina dich neben sich als Schülerin duldet." Sie sah auf. Etwas in ihrem Blick änderte sich.

„Wer weiß.", meinte sie schnaufend. Er nickte und sah wieder zur Wand. „Wieso denkst du die gesamte Zeit an sie?" Alucard hätte wissen müssen, dass sie in der Zeit, wo er bei ihren Gedanken eindrang, sie neben dem Schutz auch seine las. An Multitasking mangelt es ihr nicht. Er hatte schon bemerkt, sie kann konzentriert an einem Menschen saugen und dennoch ungeniert in seinen Gedanken nerven und gewiss auch sich beschützen. Er stand auf und ging zu seinem kleinen Tisch. Ein Glas Wein stand dort.

„Ich habe nur über die vergangenen Tage nachgedacht."

„Sehr interessante Gedanken. Weiß sie, dass du das Geheimnis ihres Körpers schon kennst?" Er lachte leise und trank etwas.

„Nein. Das ist etwas Gutes. So amüsiere ich mich jedes Mal, wenn sie diese versucht umzubauen." Sasha schmunzelte. Sie stand auf und zog ihre Kappe auf.

„Schon, aber selbst aus einem offenen Geheimnis kann man pure Erotik zaubern. Ich gehe nun etwas Trinken." Sie drehte sich und verschwand durch die Wand. Alucard sah ihr nach. Er starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Fleck. Erst danach drehte er sich um und stellte seine Glas hin.

„Dann kann ich mich ein wenig ausruhen." Und wie er es endlich konnte. Seit Tagen hatte er keine freie Zeit, wo er in seinem Refugium hocken durfte. Er musste entweder bei Integra sein oder mit Sasha trainieren.

Gemütlich ging er aus seinem Raum. Er wollte endlich dorthin. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe, wenigstens eine Stunde.

Doch die war ihm nicht vergönnt. Er musste nicht einmal durch die Tür treten, um zu wissen, dass dieser Raum nicht leer war. Alucard öffnete die Tür und trat herein. Kerzen brannten und es herrschte ein seltsamer Duft in der Luft. Er war nicht unangenehm, aber ungewohnt. Langsam ging er hinein und sah zur linken Seite. Sie saß da. Er schloss die Tür und blickte zu ihr herab.

Seras hatte ihre Beine auf dem Sofa angewinkelt und lehnte leicht zurück. Sie las in einem Buch und sah nicht auf, als er eintrat. Dies war die zweite Sache, die ihm nicht gefiel. Langsam ging er um das Sofa herum und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Raus!", knurrte er deutlich. Sie sah auf und lächelte.

„Hallo, Meister." Er sah, wie sie leicht das Buch zuklappte. Er knurrte erneut.

„Raus, sagte ich!" Sie fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und seufzte gelangweilt auf. Sachte, sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Warum so gereizt? Ich habe es mir gerade hier gemütlich gemacht." Ihr Meister schnaufte und ging auf sie zu. Er war wütend. Er wollte seine Ruhe.

„Verschwinde, Seras. Dies ist nicht dein Reich, also verlasse diesen Ort! Sofort!" Sie grinste leicht.

„Aber deines?" Sie sah sich um. „Gut, einiges gehört wohl dir, aber ich musste leider einiges wegstellen." Sie setzte ihr kindliches Lächeln auf, was in ihrem blick wirkte, als würde sie ihm gleich die Kehle aufschlitzen.

„Wie bitte?" sie lächelte weiter.

„Naja, dieses seltsame Schwert dahinten an der Wand war mir zu brutal und gefährlich, also habe ich es weggestellt und ein Regal angebracht und das andere Bild von dahinten von der Frau habe ich abgehängt und ein kleinen Wandteppich aufgehangen. Ach und die Blumen sind auch von mir." Er folgte ihren Deutungen. Er war so lange nicht mehr hier, dass er dies kaum mitbekam. Aber gerade diese Sachen, die ihm wichtig waren, hatte sie ihm weggenommen. Besonders das Bild. Er hätte sie dafür sofort aufgeschlitzt. Er war sauer. Sogar sehr sauer und ihr Grinsen besserte ihre Laune wenig.

Blitzartig griff er ihren Kragen und hob sie aus dem Sofa. Sie schrak auf und blickte in seine wütenden Augen.

„Du hast es gewagt in meinem Reich einzudringen und ohne meine Erlaubnis etwas verändert?" Sie keuchte unter seinen Druck.

„Ja und.. wieso hingen denn diese Sachen hier? Was können sie dir Wert sein." Ruckartig warf er sie auf das Sofa zurück.

„Merke dir eines, Draculina, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben würde dir nicht schmecken und für Vampire sind die Erinnerungen ein wertvolles Gut!" Er schrie sie an. Er schrie sie wirklich an. Das letzte Mal tat er es in dem Hotel bei Rio und da weinte sie. Es brach ihm das Herz. Doch nun war er sauer.

Seras blickte hoch und knurrte.

„War die Erinnerung mit der Frau denn so schön?" Er sah zu ihr herab. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah. Er hätte glauben können, das eine bedeutende Gefühlsregung in ihr auffunkelte.

„Du warst auf eine tote Frau eifersüchtig." Es war eine reine Feststellung. Doch dies kratzt sie gewaltig.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Er schnaubte aus und drehte sich um.

„Ob du sollst oder nicht, liegt nicht bei mir, dennoch gehst du nun."

„Werde ich nicht." Sie stand auf. „30 Jahre bist du weg gewesen und in gewisser Weise gehört dieser Raum mir." Er drehte sich um. Sie legte es wirklich darauf an.

„Reize mich nicht, Weib. Das bekommt dir nicht gut." Selten verfiel er in seine alte Persönlichkeit. Doch nun war es soweit. Sie trieb ihn einfach dazu. Er würde deswegen auch herablassend werden. Es wäre ihm gleich.

Er merkte, wie Seras kurz stockte und ihn anblickte. Er sprach noch nie so mit ihr und gewiss sah er sie noch nie so an. Es war eine völlig andere Situation.

„Und was ist, wenn ich sage, ich gehe nicht? Was tust du dann? Schlachtest du mich ab? Verteilst du mein Blut an den Wänden und meine Gedärme auf dem Flur? Was wirst du tun?" Er drehte sich um. Was würde er tun? Eine berechtigte Frage, die er nun schnell beantworten wird. Seine Hand schloss sich um ihren Hals. Er warf sie gegen die nächste Wand. Seras prallte dagegen und keuchte auf. Sie spürte, wie Knochen in ihr stark nachgaben.

„Das und weit mehr.", zischte dieser. Sie sackte auf den Boden und sah wütend auf. Wenn er einen Kampf will, soll er ihn haben. Sie hatte gelernt. In den 30 Jahren hatte sie gelernt und trainiert. So schnell wie er, sprang sie auf ihn zu und kickte ihn mit ihrem Bein in die Seite. Er krachte in die Seitenwand und riss dabei den Wandteppich hinab. Sie blieb in der Luft stehen und spürte, dass er ihr Bein packte. Stark hielt er es fest, zischte und grinste. Sie sah, wie er sie anblickte und es ihn amüsierte.

„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen? Mit deinem Meister? Dann lehre ich dir Respekt, Weib!" Er packte sie und drehte sich mit ihr. Sie flog seitlich gegen die Wand und keuchte auf. Die Steine krachten und sie hinterließ eine Delle. Er zog sie daraus und schleuderte sie noch einmal dagegen. Sie schrie, als einige der Steine ihr Gesicht verletzte. Er packte sie erneut und warf sie auf die andere Seite der Wand. Sie stöhnte, als sie auf den Boden ankam. Er grinste breit und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

„War das schon alles? Hast du nicht mehr gelernt in den 30 Jahren?" Sie richtete sich langsam auf. Seras hustete stark und spuckte Blut. Sie wusste, wenn sie es zu Bund trieb, hatte sie Pip noch an den Backen, aber den brauchte sie gewiss nicht. Die Draculina sah zu ihm und lächelte. Schnell war sie wieder auf den Beinen. Knurrend spuckte sie den Rest ihres Blutes aus. Mit einem Sprint lief sie auf ihn zu, sprang und griff ihn an. Er krachte gegen die Wand und keuchte. Ihr Knie rammte sich in seinen Magen. Er keuchte.

Sie sprang von ihm und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Weiter bombardierte sie ihn. Er ließ sie gewähren. Es waren Minuten, die sie ihn schlug. Beim letzten Fausthieb, packte er diese und hielt sie fest in seiner Hand. Sie zischte und wollte sie aus dieser reißen.

„Nicht schlecht, aber nicht gut genug, wenn du mich verletzten willst." Sie trat zu. Geschickt stieß sie ihren Fuß in seinen lädierten Magen. Er ließ locker und gab sie frei. Seras wich zurück und rieb sich ihre Faust.

„Und was ist mit dir? Wolltest du mir nicht Respekt einprügeln?" Er schmunzelte.

„Ich habe nie etwas von einprügeln erwähnt. Nur beibringen."

„Dann komm doch! Ich kann dich jederzeit zum Kriechen bringen!" Sofort lachte er. Ihre Worte warne zu köstlich. Sie wollte ihn auf Knien kriechen sehen. Wieso sollte er dies tun? Dafür war er zu stolz. Dennoch grinste er.

„Ich würde nur aus einem Grund vor dir knien. Und zwar wenn ich mit meiner Zunge unten in dich eindringe und dich zum schreien bringe, bis du auf mich herabsackst." Sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken und wurde rot. Sie zögerte, was er ausnutzte. Sie sah nur noch, wie er vor ihr auftauchte, ihre Hand packte und sie mit einem Ruck drehte. Er bog ihren Arm, was sie zum aufschreien brachte. Alucard lachte und stieß sie ruppig auf das Plateau mit den Kissen. Sie landete sanft, aber spürte, wie er sein Knie in ihre Wirbelsäule presste und sie unten hielt.

„Ah!", schrie sie. Er drückte sie weiter in die Kissen.

„Ich möchte eine Entschuldigung hören." Seras knurrte.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Er drückte fester zu. Sie knurrte und keuchte auf. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich auf ihren Nacken zu. Alucard griff in ihr Haar und bog sie weiter durch. Sachte beugte er sich zu ihr und verlagerte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihre Wirbelsäule.

„Noch ein Ruck und deine Knochen sind durch. Entschuldige dich, dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis meinen Raum verändert hast und das du solch eine respektlose Art mir gegenüber an den Tag legtest!" Sie knurrte und schloss ihre Augen.

„Nein!", zischte sie. Seras wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Leben spielte. Er war nicht zimperlich. Sie spürte, wie er kurz zudrückte und sich ihre Knochen bogen. „Alucard!", schrie sie. Er stoppte. Seras keuchte. Sie wusste, dass sie vor Schmerz schon weinte. Sie spürte, wie er sein Knie wegnahm und sich aufsetzte. Dennoch war seine Hand noch in ihren Haaren vergraben. Er zog sie zu sich auf, als sie ihre Beine anwinkelte. Sie keuchte und folgte ihm. Seras spürte, wie er sie zu sich drehte. Sie konnte ihm nun genau in die Augen sehen.

„Ich verlange bedingungslosen Respekt von meiner Draculina, sonst werde ich wirklich grantig." Sie hielt ihren Mund, starrte ihn aber trotzig ins Gesicht. Langsam ließ er sie los. Seine Hand fuhr nur noch schlicht durch ihr Haar. Es war nach den nonverbalen Streit eine kleine Zärtlichkeit.

„Wieso sollte ich dich respektieren?" Er schnaufte und kam auf sie zu. Seine Hände lagen an jeweils einer Seite von ihr. Er beugte sich immer weiter zu ihr, bis sie sich kaum mehr nach hinten beugen konnte.

„Weil ich dich wohl als Frau respektiere.", hauchte er sanft. Sie schluckte.

„Kann ich dir glauben?" Er grinste breit. Eine Hand nahm er zu sich und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Er drückte sie hart in die Kissen, wo sie weich landete und vor Schreck hoch aufkeuchte.

„Würde ich es nicht tun, hätte ich dich mir schon längst genommen." Sie sah ihn an und spürte, wie seine Hand weiter herabglitt. Erst bei ihrem Rock blieb er stehen und öffnete die Knöpfe.

„Alucard!", keuchte sie auf. Er ließ sich nicht stören und knöpfte sie weiter auf. Der Rockschlitz war offen. Er beugte sich herab und beküsste die freigemachte Haut. Sie bäumte sich leicht auf und keuchte. Er grinste und kniff sie in die Haut. „Alucard!", sprach sie erneut. Es klang weit eindringlicher. Er sah auf und grinste breit.

„Was?", fragte er amüsiert. Sie rückte nach hinten und sah ihn wütend an.

„Was hast du vor?" Er richtete sich auf und krabbelte zu ihr. Er blieb über ihr und sah sie an. Seras schwitzte. Sie zitterte und hatte Panik, was passieren könnte.

„Was soll ich denn vor haben?" Sie schluckte schwer. Er grinste breiter und beugte sich zu ihr herab. „Sag, was soll ich vor haben?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte und legte seine Lippen auf ihre Wange. Sie zuckte. Sie spürte, wie er auf ihrer Haut weiter wanderte. Sein Atem kitzelte sie. Er nahm eine Hand und legte sie auf die andere Wange. Sie spürte überall seine Berührungen. Sie merkte, wie sein Mund an der Stelle hielt, wo er sie vor so vielen Jahren biss. Noch immer hatte sie kleine Zeichen seiner Zähne an diesem. Eine bleibende Erinnerung.

Er leckte darüber und gab auf dem ein Kuss. Sie keuchte und schloss ihre Augen. Unbewusst schmiegte sie sich in die Hand. Er hielt sie.

„Wieso tust du das?" Sein Kopf hob sich. Die roten Rubine sahen sie an. Etwas seltsames, fremdes lag in dem Blick. Sie zuckte leicht, doch es war nichts, wovor man Angst haben müsste. Es war nur so fremd, genauso die Reaktion darauf.

Er küsste sie.

Sein Mund legte sich so schnell auf ihren, dass sie erst zu spät reagierte. Sanft drückte er sich auf sie und umspielte ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Zähne und glitt über die spitze eines ihrer Fangzähne. Er entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund weiter und ließ seine Zunge weiter eindringen. Dieser Kuss war anders, als der letzte. Es war nicht profan, streng oder neckend, es war einfach ehrlich. Seine Zunge strich über ihre und stupste sie an. Er forderte, doch sie hatte Angst. Sie kannte es nicht und wollte nichts Falsch machen. Er stupste erneut. Erst jetzt regte sie sich. Sie drückte seine Zunge mit ihrer weg. Er knurrte gespielt und umschlang ihre.

Der Kuss dauerte gefühlte Jahrhunderte. Seras wusste, dass sie rot angelaufen war. Sie war unter anderem auch erregt. Leicht bewegte sie ihr Unterleib. Sie winkelte ein Bein an, wodurch er sein Gewicht so verlagerte, dass ihr Bein an seiner Seite war. Erst Minuten, dann löste er sich. Sie keuchte und hielt seine Unterlippe in ihren Zähnen gefangen. Er zog sie aus denen und grinste. Er beugte sich herab und glitt wieder an ihren Hals.

„Ich will mehr von dir.", hauchte er. Er spürte, wie sie schwer schluckte. Er lächelte weiter und fuhr mit der Hand herunter. Sie trug eine Bluse in einer weinroten Farbe. Die Knöpfe und Nähte waren schwarz und diese betonte gut ihre Figur. Sie war langarmig und besaß einen weiten Kragen. Die Hand knöpfte diese langsam auf. Er entblößte ihre Haut und den BH, der unter den dünnen Stoff in dem schwarz hervorstach. Es war eine Seidenspitzunterwäsche. Die Stellen, die so dünn waren, das sie mehr Haut zeigten, als verdeckten waren zahlreicher, als die schwarzen Muster.

Schnell war der letzte Knopf offen. Alucard sah auf die entblößte Haut und keuchte. Er kannte ihren Körper. Er kannte ihn gut, aber dieses Aussehen machte ihn wieder neugierig. Es war so geheimnisvoll verhüllt, dass es ihn erregte, sie so zu sehen. Er rutschte an ihr herab und gab ihrem Bauchnabel einen Kuss. Sie keuchte und hob ihren Rücken leicht. Er umschloss ihre Seiten mit seinen Händen und küsste hoch. Sie richtete sich leicht auf und beobachtete, wie er ihr näher kam. Erst bei dem Stoff ihres BH's stoppte er. Er biss in der Verbindung beider Hälfte und zog mit seinen Zähnen daran. Sie stockte, als er den Stoff durchbiss.

„Hey, der war teuer.", knurrte sie. Er leckte über die Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Ohne finde ich dich viel besser.", zischte er erregt. Sie spürte, wie er die BH-Teile aufklappte und ihre Brüste frei legte. Sie atmete heftiger. Sein Mund drückte sich auf die freie Haut. Er beküsste sie weiter und ließ eine Hand zu der anderen Brust wandern. Seras spürte, wie er hineinkniff und sie sanft drückte. Sein Mund fuhr über die Brustwarze und umschloss diese. Sachte saugte er an dieser und kniff hinein. Sie stöhnte auf. Er machte weiter. Er liebkoste ihre Brust und massierte die andere weiter. Sie stöhnte weiter und kniff ihre Augen zu. Er merkte, wie ihr Unterleib sich hoch drückte. Grinsend machte er weiter. Sein Saugen wurde intensiver. Ihre Hände krallten sich in eine Decke. Alucard löste sich und neigte sich zur anderen Brust. Er liebkoste sie ebenfalls. Sie stöhnte lauter. Er war sorgsam. Er ließ sich viel Zeit mit ihr. Er hörte sie laut keuchen.

Erst Minuten, nachdem er ihren BH zerstörte, stoppte er und richtete sich Augen fuhren von ihr zu ihren roten Augen.

„Du siehst als richtige Vampirin so wundervoll aus." Er neigte sich herab und küsste sie erneut. Sie genoss es sehr. Schnell schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn weiter zu sich. Sie schaffte es ihm ein Stöhnen zu entlocken. Leicht grinste sie in den Kuss.

Sie fühlte, wie er sie von den Kissen wegzog. Er zog ihr die Bluse und den Rest des BH's aus. Ihr Oberkörper war frei und nackt. Sachte strich er über ihre Wirbelsäule. Sie zuckte. Seine Finger fuhren herunter in die Kuhle zu ihrem Hintern. Sie trug nur einen Faltenrock. Er war ihr zu groß, sodass seine gesamte Hand Einlass fand. Sachte löst sie sich und blickte herab. Er fuhr unter ihren Slips und streichelte die Haut ihres Hinterns. Sie sah zu ihm. Doch er fuhr mit seinem Mund wieder zu ihrem Hals und beküsste sie dort. Seine andere Hand öffnete ihr den Rock. Sie ließ ihre Hände bei ihm und beobachtete, wie er sie langsam auszog.

Kaum warf er diesen Stoff weg, drückte er sie wieder in die Kissen. Sie keuchte auf. Er hockte über sie. Er lächelte und sah auf sie herab. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren leicht über ihre Haut. Sie atmete schneller, als seine Finger ihrem Slip nahe kamen. Er grinste breiter. Seras sah ihn weiter an.

„Und was ist mit dir? Oder bin ich nur Anschauungsmaterial?" Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte sie lustvoll an. Schnell fuhr er mit seinen Händen zu seinem Hemd und knöpfte es auf. Sie konnte sehen, wie er Zentimeter an Zentimeter seines wundervollen Körpers offenbarte. Sie sah die Muskeln, die sich über seine Brust entlang zogen. Sie sah seine Brustwarzen, die etwas dunkler strahlte, wie seine blasse Haut. Als der letzte Knopf offen war, zog er es aus und warf es zur Seite. Sie sah seine Bizeps, wie sie arbeitete. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie diese starken Arme sie sicher hielten. Alles passte, selbst die schwarzen Haare, die auf seiner Schulter lagen. Langsam fuhren seine Hände weiter herab. Er öffnete seine Hose. Er lüftete das Geheimnis. Auch wenn sein Körper schon wundervoll genug war, so war die Aussicht auf sein heiligstes, was ein Mann besitzen kann doch aufregender. Sie atmete schneller, als er mehr und mehr offenbart, als er sich erhob, dennoch hockte, und die Hose herab zog. Sie erkannte sofort, er trug keine Unterhose, was die Sache noch aufregender machte. Er beobachtete sie, wie ihre Augen weiter herab wanderten. Er sah ihre Anspannung. Genussvoll wurde er noch langsamer und zeigte nur erschwert Zentimeter für Zentimeter seine gewellten Haare an seinem Glied und den Ansatz des Schaftes selbst. Ihre Augen fuhren zu ihm hoch. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie er seine Hose völlig abstreifte und diese vom Podest fallen ließ. Sachte beugte er sich herab. Sie blieb liegen, sie sah ihm nach, als seine Zähne über ihre zarte Haut fuhren und bei ihrem Slip hielten. Sie spürte, wie er diese langsam herab zog und ihr einen Kuss in das krause Haar drückte.

„Du riechst herrlich." Sie lächelte. Sanft küsste er sich weiter herab. Sie spürte, wie er ihren Slip von ihr riss. Sie fühlte wie er sie weiter küsste und seine Hände ihre Schenkel umfassten.

Und er spürte ihr Nässe. Ihr schmackhafte Nässe, die sich ausbreitete. Schnell leckte er über sie. Er hörte sie Keuchen. Sachte drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren Bereich und saugte daran. Sie stöhnte, als sie seine Zunge spürte, die ihren Kitzler liebkosten. Er saugte weiter und ließ sie stöhnen. Seras wurde rot, sie spürte, wie seine Zunge eindrang und sie von Innen leckte. Es fühlte sich so herrlich an. Er machte es so intensiv und eindringlich, dass sie ihn überall spürte.

„Oh ja..", zischte sie erregt. Er drückte sie weiter zu sich und kniff in ihr Fleisch. Sie zuckte. Ungehindert machte er weiter. Sie schrie fast, als er stoppte und sich entfernte. Keuchend sah sie zu ihm. Er kroch zu ihr und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sachte gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und führte sein Glied in ihr ein. Seras schrak auf. Sachte zuckte sie, aber er hielt sie fest. Er stoppte und sah zu ihr.

„Entspann dich." Sie stöhnte und lockerte ihre Muskeln. Er bewegte sich weiter in sie. Sie konnte ihn spüren, wie ihr Körper sich seinem Schaft umschloss. Es schien zu eng, doch er glitt so einfach hinein, als wäre sie zu groß. Langsam und stetig drang er ein Sie bäumte sich auf und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als sie stöhnte. Er grinste und hielt sie in seinen großen Händen. Sachte sorgte er dafür, dass sie sich nichts tat, als er das Tempo erhöhte. Er wurde immer schneller. Dennoch war er sanft zu ihr. Er trieb sie weiter und weiter. Sie konnte ihn ebenfalls Keuchen hören und sie spürte die Kissen, die sich an ihren Rücken rieben. Jahre hätte sie nie gedacht, dass dies je passieren würde.

Sie gab es nie wirklich zu, aber jedes Mal wenn sie Alucard ansah, flatterte es. Er war in ihren Augen so wundervoll. Er war ein wirklicher Mann. Niemals sah sie jemanden wie ihn und wünschte es sich auch nicht, denn er war einzigartig. Und dieser einzigartige Mann liebte sie nun. Und es war so hingebungsvoll, intensiv und sanft, dass sie es sich nie besser vorstellen mochte. Sich nie besser vorstellen vermag, so entjungfert zu werden. Er nahm ihr in jeder Hinsicht schon die Unschuld. Es war so, als wüsste er genau, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte, was sie brauchte und wollte.

Seras war kein normales Kind. Sie hatte Schlimmes durchgemacht und wurde stets anders behandelt. Doch bei ihm war es so, als würde ihre Seite, die diese Schlimmen Sachen mitbekam, frei sein. Er förderte sie auf eine gewisse andere Weise, die ihr gut tat. Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Es war einfach perfekt.


	13. Es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung

**~ Kapitel 12 - Es hat keine tiefere Bedeutung ~**

Sie lagen noch immer im Meer der Kissen. Ruhig schlief sie und lächelte sanft. Die Kissen waren so weich, dass sie darin versank. Ihr nackter Körper glänzte und die Hände waren leicht von sich gestreckt. Das Haar war durcheinander gewirbelt. Auf ihr lag noch jemand. Das schwarze Haar legte sich sachte auf ihre Schulter, während eine Hand auf ihren Arm lag. Sein Körper hüllt sie fast völlig ein, aber das Gewicht störte wohl wenig. Dieser Körper war nackt. Schlank und nackt. Es war ruhig, sie schliefen.

Der Morgen brach langsam an. Es war eine lange Nacht für sie gewesen. Eine Nacht, wo sie sehr gefordert wurde. Würde sie nun aufwachen, würde ihr alles Weh tun. Sie wusste nicht, ob es bei ihm genauso war. Doch sie würde sich lange daran erinnern. Und nun lag sie hier. Hier in diesem Meer von Kissen, begraben unter seinen zarten Körper. Er atmete schön ruhig. Es war angenehm und sein Gewicht kaum zu vernehmen. Sie wollte es auch nicht spüren. Seine Nähe war ausreichend. Seras lächelte breiter. Sie war wach. Sie war schon lange wach, aber sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Es war einfach zu schön und wenn sie diese nun öffnet, würde vielleicht alles enden. Sie seufzte leise und bewegte ihr Bein. Sie hörte, wie er keuchte und seine Finger in ihren Arm bohrte. Sofort stoppte sie.

„Knie bitte runter.", schnaufte er leise. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah zu ihm herab. Unbeabsichtigt hob sie ihr Knie zu sehr, sodass sie in sein Unterleib drückte. Dies wollte sie nicht. Sie nahm ihr Knie weg und lächelte verlegen. Er bewegte sich und legte seine untere Hälfte des Körper von ihr weg. Nun lag er schräg auf ihr. Sein Gesicht war in ihren Nacken vergraben und sein Atem kitzelte sie weiter. Sie kicherte leise. Alucard schnaufte erneut und wanderte mit seiner einen Hand zu ihren Haaren. Sachte fuhr er durch dieses. Sie lächelte und kuschelte sich in die Hand.

„Wisst ihr, anziehen wäre jetzt wirklich angebracht. Ihr bekommt gleich Besuch." Seras schreckte auf. Sie richtete ihren Kopf auf und blickte zu einer bekannten Person. Sie hatte keine Kappe auf. Das Haar schien etwas länger und doch noch immer mit so vielen Farben in den dunklen Haar. Die roten Augen passten gar nicht zum Neongrün oder Neongelb. Das Kleid, welches sie trug, war schwarz und besaß etwas dickere Träger. Über die Brust war die Naht, wo Ein Band durch gefädelt war. Silbernieten zierten die Löcher. Man sah ganz unten ein Stück violetten Stoff rausgucken. Es wirkte wie Samt. Seras konnte eine löchrige Strumpfhose erkennen, die dunkel braun war. Die Schuhe waren normal Chucks.

Sie saß gemütlich auf der Kommode und wackelte mit ihren Beinen. Freundlich lächelte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Die Hände waren an der Kante gelegt. Auch Alucard richtete sich auf und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Er wirkte nicht begeistert und knurrte leise.

„Was willst du hier?" Er war genervt. Sasha lächelte weiter und nickte matt.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch störe." Er stöhnte und stand nun völlig auf. Die Wärme von seinem Körper flog und kühle Luft wehte über Seras Haut. Schnell drehte sie sich und legte eine Decke über sich. Der Vampir richtete sich auf und ging ungeniert zum kleinen Tisch hinter der Tür. Er griff unter dem, wo ein kleiner Glasschrank eingebaut wurde, zwei Gläser heraus. Auch eine Flasche stand bald auf diesen. Es machte ihn nichts aus, nackt in dem Zimmer zu stehen. Gemütlich nahm er den Korken aus der Flasche und goss in beiden Gläser etwas ein.

„Willst du auch etwas?" Sasha schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich mag keinen Wein." Er nickte und sah zu ihr.

„Wer kommt?" Sasha grinste und sah zur Tür. Es war wie ein Kommando. Die Tür ging auf. Alucard sah nur, wie er das Holz vor der Nase bekam. Schnell reagierte er und wich etwas zurück. Seras drehte sich und blickte in wütende, blaue Augen. Sie zuckte.

„Lady Hellsing?!" Integra stand im Türrahmen und drehte ihren Kopf zu Sasha. Diese lächelte.

„Ich sagte doch, sie ist hier irgendwo."

„Und Alucard?" Die kleine Vampirin lächelte.

„Ich sehe ihn im Moment nicht." Integra schnaufte und sah zu ihrer Vampirin.

„Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Die Kleine lächelte süßlich.

„Was wollen sie denn von mir?"

„Vielleicht deinen Bericht? Du bist doch schon eine gewisse Zeit mit dem Auftrag beschäftigt." Seras nickte und wuschelte sich durch ihr Haar.

„Ja, sofort. Ich erledige es sofort." Sie hörte ihre Chefin seufzen.

„Wenn du Alucard siehst, schick ihn zu mir." Erneut blickte sie zu ihr. „Sag mal, liegst du wieder nackt in diesem Zimmer? Passe lieber auf, wenn das Alucard mitbekommt, wird er wütend werden. Dies ist sein Raum, das ist dir doch bewusst?!" Die Draculina lächelte.

„Ich denke, dies ist mir mehr als bewusst." Integra nickte und ging ein Schritt zurück. Sie sah Seras noch einmal an, blickte aber dann zu Sasha.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, wo Alucard ist?!" Die Kleine lächelte süffisant. Sachte zuckte sie die Schultern.

„Sicher in der Nähe." Sie nickte ihr zu und ging.

„Beeile dich Seras!", rief sie noch. Dann war sie verschwunden. Schnell schlug die Tür zu. Alucards hatte beide Gläser in der Hand und sah zu der Punkerin. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Sie lächelte.

„Was? Ich habe nicht gelogen." Er sah wieder zu seiner Draculina. Langsam schritt er zu ihr.

„Was muss ich da hören? Du warst öfters hier?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er grinste und kniete auf dem Bett und rutschte auf sie. Nur die Decke war zwischen ihnen. Elegant reichte er das eine Glas. Sie sah auf dem.

„Wein. So früh am Morgen?!" Er lachte.

„Genau genommen wäre es Zeit zum Ruhen." Sie schnaufte und nahm sich das Glas. Er presste weiter seine Beine an ihren Körper.

„Und warum bist du immer hier gewesen?!" Sie trank von dem Wein und stellte das leere Glas neben einem Kissen. Seras schwieg und lächelte breit. Er trank ebenfalls sein Glas aus und legte es ebenfalls zur Seite.

„Ich lasse euch alleine." Die Kleine sprang von der Kommode und verschwand in der Wand. Beide waren nun alleine.

Alucard sah ihr nicht nach. Er beugte sich zu Seras und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. Seras schloss ihre Augen und genoss seine zarten Berührungen. Er fuhr über ihren Arm und tastete sich zu der Arminnenseite. Sachte rieb er an der Stelle und glitt mit seinem Mund zu ihrem Ohr. Er leckte knapp daran. Seras stöhnte. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen und fuhr gedanklich jede seine Berührungen nach. Die Lust wuchs. Sie sah noch immer seinen Körper und sein Gesicht. Er ging mit ihr so zärtlich um, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Womit hatte sie dies verdient?

Doch dann hörte er auf. Sie spürte, wie er von ihr stieg und sein Glas mitnahm. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und sah sie nicht an. Seras drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an, wie er weiter hantierte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie leise. Er schloss den Wein und stellte ihn wieder runter. Er bemühte sich nicht einmal sie anzusehen. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Du kannst jetzt meinetwegen gehen." Die Draculina zuckte. Verwirrt blickte sie zum Schwarzhaarigen, der zum Schrank ging und eine Schublade öffnete.

„Bitte was?" Er sah sie noch immer nicht an. Er holte ein ein kleines Büchlein heraus und ging zum Sofa. Sie sah, wie er sich setzte und zu ihr blickte. Er grinste breit. Etwas kaltes breitete sich in ihr aus. Etwas, was sich wieder hochkämpfte, wo sie hoffte, es in dieser Nacht unterdrückt zu haben, vertrieben zu haben. Schnell drehte sie ihr Kopf weg und sah in das Kissen. Es hatte noch einen Hauch seines Geruches. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal würde sie es so nahe bei sich haben. Sie wollte nicht wieder in dieser Kälte sein. Sie spürte, wie sie das Vertrauen verlor. Etwas brach in ihr. Sie richtete sich auf, nahm ein Kleidungsstück von ihm und hielt es sich vor der Brust. Ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht zu ihm. Betroffen und kühl sah sie ihn an. Er musterte sie und wechselte die Position seiner Beine.

„Ich bin kein Spielzeug, merke es dir." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schloss das kleine Buch.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Sie sah sein Grinsen. Seras drehte ihren Kopf. Suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie aus dem Raum verschwand. Sie nahm die Wand und ließ ihn hier alleine. Alucard richtete sich ebenfalls auf und ging zu dem Nest, was sie sich in der Nacht wühlten. Er legte eine Hand auf diese und schmunzelte. Er musste zugeben, es war nach so langer Zeit sehr erfrischend sie unter sich zu wissen.

Schnell griff er nach seinen Sachen und zog sie an. Er merkte, dass sie sein Hemd mitnahm, aber davon hatte er genügend. Mit nacktem Oberkörper verschwand er auch. Er hatte wieder Lust zu trinken. Irgendwie hatte er wieder richtig Lust zu völlern.

Seras hockte halb nackt auf einem Stuhl und starrte die Decke an. Sie trug sein Hemd. Sie hatte es sich übergestreift, als sie ins Zimmer kam und roch ab und an seinen Geruch. Er verflog langsam, was sie noch betrübter machte, denn damit verflog auch die Erinnerung an die gemeinsamen Stunden. Dies wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht wieder in die Leere zurück aus der er sie zog. Sie wollte nicht wieder in die kühle Welt. Sie wollte bei ihm und seinen warmen Geruch bleiben. Seras seufzte und drückte ihre Nase erneut an den Kragen. Kaum mehr spürte man es. Selbst seine Wärme, wo sie meinte, sie zu spüren, war fort. Sie wusste dass es lächerlich war, von Wärme bei einem Vampir zu sprechen. Doch er hatte etwas an sich, was sie anzog, was ihr Geborgenheit gab und die Finsternis aus ihr vertrieb. Vielleicht ergab sie sich nur Gefühlen, doch dies war ihr gleich. Es fühlte sich einfach verdammt richtig an. Selbst ihn in sich zu haben war wundervoll. Doch nun wurde sie weggestoßen. Es hatte einfach nichts zu bedeuten. Das war Fakt für ihn. Er hatte sie sich genommen, wie eine billige Hure, nur um seinen männlichen Trieb zu stillen und es hatte für ihn nichts zu bedeuten. Doch für sie.

Es war nicht nur ihr erstes Mal, es war auch mit einem Mann, dem sie vieles verdankte und auf den sie Jahre wartete.

Seras stand langsam auf und umklammerte ihren Bauch. Sie wollte nicht auseinanderbrechen. Denn so fühlte sie sich. Wie ein wackliges Stück Fleisch, welches nur durch schwache Nähte gehalten wurde. Sie taumelte zu ihrem Sarg. Sie wollte nur schlafen. Vielleicht würde sie dann dieses Gefühl vergessen. Für immer, wie immer.

„Seras?" Sie zuckte und sah zurück. Sasha saß auf den Tisch und blickte sie nur an. Sicher sah man es ihr an, dass es nicht mehr ging. „Geht es dir gut?" Nein, es geht ihr nicht gut. Sah man es nicht? Sah man nicht, dass sie am liebsten nieder sinken und weinen wollte? Sie war fertig. Man nahm ihr den Rest an Beständigkeit. „Gib nicht auf." Die Vampirin drehte sich um und schritt weiter zu ihren Sarg. Sie ignorierte Sasha und legte sich hinein. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch Ruhen. Lange Ruhen. Sasha verschwand.


	14. Trost

**~ Kapitel 13 – Trost ~**

„Willst du wirklich nichts trinken?" Susi reichte ihr ein Glas mit Gin und lächelte ihr lieblich zu, doch die Blonde schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie zog die Beine noch näher an sich und starrte auf einen Fleck im Teppich. Sie kam so zur Arbeit und verblieb so und nun brach sie zusammen.

Die Ruhe hatte nichts genutzt. Sie spürte ihn noch immer an sich. Sie fühlte ihn genau weit unten und die Erinnerung flammte so sehr auf, dass sie einfach anfing zu weinen. Die Worte schmerzten einfach. Sie hatte sich zu schnell vergeben und wurde weggestoßen.

Susi bekam es mit, als sie im Hinterzimmer weinte. Sie kam sofort und versuchte mit ihr zu reden, aber es nützte wenig. Seras war schon immer verschlossen. Sie redete wenig über ihre Probleme. Doch Susi war beharrlich. Sie war einfühlsam und redete selbst über einige ihrer Probleme. Es lenkte gut ab.

Seras sah auf und blickte ihr in die grünen Augen. Sie war einfach freundlich. Seltsam anders, wie man sich eine Prostituierte kaum vorstellen kann.

Erneut sah sie zum Fleck und hörte, wie sie den Gin trank. Sie lächelte matt.

„Sicher hat dich kein Mann als Spielzeug benutzt, den du selbst liebst." Susi setzte ab und sah sie an. Sofort lächelte sie.

„Bitte?" Seras schnaufte. Sie fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und holte Luft.

„Mein...mein Problem." Das Mädchen sah zur Blonden und lächelte.

„Du bist verliebt." Seras schwieg. Sie wollte nicht in solch ein Arschloch verliebt sein. Das würde sie nicht verkraften wie blind zu ihm zu kommen und immer mies behandelt zu werden. Er war es nicht Wert. Doch irgendwie schaffte er dies. Sie schnaufte und hasste sich für diese Tatsache.

„Ich will.. dieses Gefühl weg haben." Susi schmunzelte und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sie spürte, wie das Mädchen sich an sie lehnte und einen Arm um ihre Schulter zum Ruhen kam. Ihr leiser Atem war beruhigend.

„Die Liebe ist immer schrecklich, besonders, wenn man so dreckig von einem Womanizer behandelt wird." Die Blonde nickte. Was tat sie sich nur dort an? Sie strich sich angespannt durchs Haar und seufzte lautstark. Selbst die Worte von Susi können ihr wohl wenig helfen. Doch was könnte sie anderes tun? Sie brauchte jemanden mit dem sie reden könnte.

„Womanizer?" Sie sah das Mädchen an.

„Ja, sicherlich. Oder liege ich bei ihm so falsch?" Nein, lag sie nicht. Sie hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er ein Frauenmagnet und -versteher sei. Er ist doch nur einfach anziehend und sie verlor sich in ihm. Sie war einer der Vielen. Das wurmte sie. Er durfte sie nicht so klein bekommen.

„Sollte ich etwas dagegen tun?" Das Mädchen sah zu der Blonden und grinste.

„Willst du etwas dagegen tun? Ich meine, es ist die Frage was du möchtest, Rache oder ihn." Sie überlegte.

„Gibt es Unterschiede?" Sie bekam ein Lachen als Antwort.

„Sicher. Rache heißt, du führst ihn vor, ihn haben heißt mehr Arbeit." Die Frage war gut, was wollte sie.

„Im Grunde Rache. Ich lasse mich so nicht behandeln!"

„Gut so. Keine Frau sollte sich so behandeln lassen, aber wie willst du deine Rache anstellen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ihn kann man schlecht misshandeln." Susi grinste noch breiter und stand auf. Sie streckte sich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Verarsche ihn doch genauso. Du kannst doch in dem Arm eines anderen sein, eines jenen, den er vielleicht als Konkurrenten ansieht." Ein Konkurrent. Jemand, den er nicht vor sich haben würde. Ihr fiel nur eine Person ein, welche ihm ein Dorn im Auge wäre. Weswegen er sie so niedermachte. Doch die Person war im Grunde schon tot.

„Mh, vielleicht." Sie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Hast du nun Feierabend?" Die Blonde nickte.

„Ja, ich gehe Heim."

Dies tat sie auch. Sie zog sich um und strich ihr blondes Haar zurecht. Mit einem kurzen Blick zur Bühne auf der Rose ihr Bestes gab, drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste, dass die Frau ihr nachsah. Die Musik klang dumpf und wirkte wie aus einer schlechteren Szene, in der man mehr als nur normales rauchte. Doch dies ließ sie hinter sich. Seras schloss die Tür atmete die frische Luft ein und blickte in den aufgegangenen Mond. Er strahlte so wundervoll hell. Es erinnerte sie an die frühere Zeit. Vollmonde waren ihr lieber, aber selbst die Hälfte gab ihr viel Kraft.

Sie rückte ihren Kragen zurecht und ging gemächlich weiter. Es würde ein langer und schwerer Weg sein. Sie musste nachdenken. Sie wollte ihre kleine, große Rache haben, aber ungerne auf den einzigen Weg, der vor ihr schien. Es war frustrierend, aber Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie sah nach vorne. Die Straßen waren leer. Kaum einer wagte es in diesem Viertel nachts umher zu gehen. Sie hatte wenig zu befürchten. Sie war schon tot.

Seras schritt weiter und blickte jeden Strauch an. Sie war verträumt und seufzte vor sich her. Sie genoss einfach diese Ruhe, die sie so lange umschloss. Keiner würde sie da herausholen und ihr Besseres bieten können, das war ihr schon als Kind bewusst.

Kaum bog sie um die Ecke vernahm sie ein gleich bleibenden Takt eines Klaviers. Auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und ab. Sie schielte zu der Ecke an dem sich einige Personen nieder gelassen haben. Bleibsel des Weihnachtsmarktes. Wanderleute, die einen Mittelaltermarkt mitfinanzierten. Sie saßen in einem Kreis und blickten auf eine junge Dame. Kaum Älter als 13. Sie tanzte gelenkig im Kreis zu dem Takt und sang. Es wirkte alles entspannend. Man sah sie im Kreis tippeln, wie sie mit dem Finger verneinte und sich streckte. Sie erzählte eine Geschichte. Sie erzählte sie auf ihre Art. Und es klang wundervoll. Die Blonde schritt hin und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich hin und her bewegte, als wäre sie in einem Palast des Sultans. So verschleiert wirkte sie. Doch sie trug nur normale Sachen, bewegte sich aber einfach himmlisch. Es war hypnotisierend, als sie ihre Zeichen deutete und die Geschichte mit Händen und Füßen weiter erzählte. Es war über die Liebe und ein Kind. Es schien kaum zu enden.

Seras merkte nicht, wie jemand auf sie sah. Seine Augen funkelten zu ihr, als er weiter auf die Tasten haute und sein Bestes gab. Er fixierte sie schweigend. Sie achtete nur auf den Tanz und dem Gesang. Es schien zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, als sie zum Himmel beten schien. Dann drehte sie sich und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als sie nieder sank und etwas beweinte. Man sah sie nur noch, wie sie mit den Händen pantomimisch in ihr Herz stach.

Alle klatschen. Sie standen auf und klatschen ihr Beifall. Seras erkannte einige Städter unter ihnen. Sicher lockte die Musik sie hier her. Sie kamen zu ihr und gaben ihr Geld und gaben ihr Feedback zu Gute. Das Mädchen nickte und bedankte sich höflich. Man sah, wie sie freudig zur Bühne grinste, von der die Musik kam, die noch immer weiter klimperte. Einige andere versuchten ihr Glück beim Tanz, bei der Geschichte und lachten erfreut auf, wenn sie aneinander stießen. Es wirkte schon fast magisch, so wie das Lächeln des Klavierspielers.

Sie hatte es erst nicht bemerkt, doch als das Mädchen zu dem Fleck sah, blickte sie ebenfalls hin und erkannte einen Mann, der sie angrinste und weiter spielte. Seras wurde rot. Es war ihr unangenehm. Er schmunzelte und nickte sie sachte zu sich, als sein Spiel langsamer und dann wieder schneller wurde. Er erwartete doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie zu ihm ging? Er war ihr fremd.

Aber etwas an ihm, ließ ihre Beine gehen. Sie schritt zu ihm und blickte herauf, als er weiter spielte. Er beendete sein Stück langsam. Sie konnte jeden Ton in ihren Knochen spüren.

„Wohin des Weges, junge Dame?" Seras zuckte und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die so verwaschen wirkten.

„Heim.", meinte sie ruhig. Er lächelte und stand auf. Sie sah, wie er neben sie herabsprang und ihr seine Hand reichte.

„Michael ist mein Name, nach dem herzhaften, großen Engel Gottes." Sie nahm seine Hand und schnell gab er ihr höflich einen Kuss auf dieser. „Und ihr, meine Dame. Wie lautet euer Name?" Sie lächelte sanft und nahm ihre Hand an sich.

„Seras. Sehr erfreut, Michael." Er nickte und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr unser Spiel zusaht. Hat es euch gefallen?" Erfreut nickte sie.

„Wundervoll. Auch wenn man die Geschichte wenig verstand." Michael lachte und sah zu dem Mädchen.

„Gabriel, willst du nicht die Geschichte uns erneut erzählen?" Sie huschte, tänzelte zu ihm und reichte ihm den Sack mit dem Geld. Ihre jungen Augen sah zu Seras. Sie merkte, wie das Kind die Nase rümpfte und dann lächelte.

„Ein Mann, der kam zu uns. Er aß und trunk. Er erzählte uns seine Geschichte von seiner Pein und höhnte auf die Welt herum.

Doch kaum einer aus unserer Familie, nur wir, scherte sich drum.

Er belohnte uns fürstlich, schenkte uns das Kostbarste, er lachte dann aber über uns und meinte, gesegnet seit ihr, denn nun tragt ihr, die selbe Pein.

Leben auf ewig leben und niemals Ruh'n. So wie einst Fürsten soll es uns ergehen, sterben sollen unsere Liebsten und sterben sollt das eigen Fleisch und Blut. Und was tun wir? Wir wagen es nicht einmal selbst uns zu töten. Und nun warten wir, bis es irgendjemand tut." Sie griff den Beutel und huschte hinter den Karren. Seras sah ihr verwirrt nach. Sie blickte zu Michael, der verlegen lächelte.

„Sie ist etwas, anders..." Das sah man. Sie sprach fast singerisch und reimte unbedacht. Sie wirkte so verzweifelt und hasste die Welt. „Jetzt wisst ihr, worum es ging." Seras blickte ihm nochmals deutlich in die Augen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie eine Spur rot.

„Euer Schicksal?"

„Ich glaube, ihr tragt dieselbe Pein, zu wandern. Niemals zu Ruhen. Alleine und für immer einsam." Sie senkte ihren Kopf. Für immer einsam? Sie war schon immer einsam.

„Vielleicht." Er lächelte und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Darf ich euch zu einem Trunk einladen? Kein Blut, Wein." Sie zuckte und lachte verlegen. Sie kannte ihn doch bisher nur kurz und sollte mit ihm gehen.

„Naja.. ich wollte Heim."

„Heim ist überall für uns." Seras seufzte. Es wäre nichts dabei. Sie hatte nichts zu Hause. Nichts außer einem Arschloch und eine nervende Chefin. Sie seufzte.

„Okay." Auch wenn sie Integra weniger gerne mit Alucard alleine ließ, wollte sie nicht unbedingt zu ihm zurück. Was wäre schon bei einem Gläschen Wein dabei? Er deutete höflich zu einem Wohnwagen. Sie ging voraus und ließ sich in sein Reich führen.

Michael war schon seltsam. Er erzählte ohne Wiederworte einfach alles, was ihn betraf. Er meckerte nicht, wenn sie sich doof anstellte, nein er fand es amüsant und er drängte sie nicht. Keines Wegs. Er behandelte sie einfach, wie sie es sich immer wünschte. Sie genoss die Stunden, bei dem sie mit ihm ein Schluck Wein trank und lachten. Er berichtete alles aus der Welt und was er in seinen Jahrhunderten alles erlebte. Wie sie sich anpassen mussten und was für ein Leben sie nun führten. Er ließ nichts aus. Sie war so dankbar, dass er sie nicht zu dem selben Zwang. Er gab sich mit dem Wenigen zufrieden. Es war schon entspannend, wenn man jemanden zum reden hatte.

Sie wollte auch fast nicht gehen, als die Sonne nahe dem Horizont aufkam. Sie wollte hier bleiben, hier wo es ihr gut ging und nicht wieder zum schwarzen Nichts zurück. Doch sie musste. Michael drängte sie nicht. Er machte ihr die Zeit sehr gemütlich, dass sie diese auch vergaß.

„Ich muss.", meinte sie lächelnd. Er seufzte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als sie sich in dem Kissenmeer leicht bewegte. Sie warne im Wohnwagen. Alles war verhüllt und warm dekoriert. Das Kissenmeer einfach gemütlich und es roch sehr nach ihm. Sie kicherte und entzog sich ihm.

„Was wird dies?" Sie wusste, was die werden sollte. Sie hoffte dem ist so und dann wieder nicht.

„Was meinst du, was es werden sollte?" Sie richtete sich auf und seufzte lautstark. Er sah, wie sie sich durch ihr Haar fuhr, nach der Jacke griff und aufstand.

„Küsse mich lieber nicht." Seras lächelte und zog sich die Jacke an. Michael kroch zu ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie spürte, wie er ihr einen Kuss drauf gab.

„So, was passiert nun?" Sie sah nur ein unverschämtes Lächeln und die braunen kurzen Haare. Er hatte seine Kontaktlinsen herausgenommen und das rot strahlte sie an. Er war damals ein Mann Anfang 20 und muskulös gebaut. Sie schmachtete bei seinem Anblick. „Oder sollte ich dich dort nicht küssen?" Er gab ihr einen auf die Innenseite des Armes und wanderte hoch. „Oder hier nicht?" Sie sah, wie er hochwanderte und mit dem Lippen knapp über ihre Jacke wanderte bis hin zu ihrem Hals. Sie spürte seinen Atem, als er sie ansah. „Oder hier nicht?" Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und hielt ihr Gesicht fest. Seras keuchte, als er sie küsste und konnte nicht leugnen es erwidert zu haben. Er schmeckte sehr gut. Er hatte diesen verführerischen Duft an sich, der in seinem Kuss überging. Er war köstlich, doch nicht so köstlich wie jemand anderes. Sofort entfernte sie sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, tue das lieber nicht." Er blickte sie verwirrt an. „Es würde nicht gut enden." Michael lächelte schnell, stand auf und ging zu ihr.

„Wieso nicht?" Sie sah herab und drehte sich um. Er sah sie langsam gehen.

„Weil ich noch nicht einmal frei bin." Traurig sprach sie diese Worte aus. Sie wusste, sie gehörte noch ihrem Meister und sie wusste, er war noch nicht einmal längst mit ihr fertig. Deswegen hatte sie Angst davor, einfach nur noch eine Hülle zu sein. Michael sah ihr nach, wie sie aus dem Wagen steig und in den Morgen verschwand. Sie löste sich auf. Er seufzte deprimiert auf und schloss die Tür.

„Ach, Seras."

„Sie sollte dir nicht Leid tun. Du solltest dir Leid tun!" Gabriel saß auf den Berg Kissen und starrte ihn frustriert an. Er lächelte zu ihr, nahm die benutzte Gläser und stellte sie in das Waschbecken.

„Hast du Durst?" Sie schnaufte auf.

„Verdammt, wann kannst du es endlich lassen mit Frauen zu verkehren, die weit mehr als Vergeben sind? Sie gehört nicht dir! Sie gehört einem Vampir und wenn ich unser Glück einschätzt, wird er mächtig sein! Wieso also spielst du mit dem Feuer?" Michael goss sich Blut ein und trank ein Schluck. Er lächelte verliebt.

„Ist sie nicht bezaubernd?" Das Mädchen knurrte und schrie frustriert auf. Sie schlug auf ein Kissen ein.

„Sie ist gewiss auch Anhang der Gesellschaft und du weißt, für sie sind wir Sabbat! Verdammt, du bringst uns noch alle ins Grab!"

Schnell war er bei ihr und lehnte sich über sie. Gabriel rückte nach hinten und stockte den Atem.

„Ist... es nicht das... was wir uns.. so sehr.. wünschen, G-a-b-r-i-e-l?" Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich einmal, als er das Glas erneut ansetzte und trank. „Sie ist so schön."

Seras kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an. Die Sonne stand schon fast zu hoch. Das kam davon, wenn sie so trödelte. Doch es zählte, dass sie da war. Sie war in dem Anwesen. Sie blickte zur Treppe und ging langsam hinauf. Integra war sicher schon längst wach. Vielleicht darf sie wieder durchmachen und sie den gesamten Tag begleiten. Es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung und Ablenkung. Doch dem war wohl nicht. Es war hier sehr ruhig. Kaum einer regte sich. War sie etwa schon aus?

Das Mädchen ging weiter zu ihrem Reich. Sie wollte sich im Sarg gemütlich machen und ruhen. Der nächste Abend wird anstrengender genug sein. Denn da hätte sie frei. Vielleicht könnte sie ihre Zeit in der Stadt vertrödeln und vielleicht würde sie Michael wieder über den Weg laufen. Sie musste schon sagen. Er hatte sie beeindruckt. Sie genoss den Kuss, aber wollte es nicht vertiefen, da es sich doch nur um Trost gehandelt hatte. Doch er war dennoch ein fantastischer Mann.

Seras öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und blickte auf den Tisch. Dort stand eine Vase mit einer Rose. Wer gab ihr die Rose?

„Öhm..." Sie ging um den Tisch herum. Alucard würde ihr solch eine Aufmerksamkeit nicht geben, nicht nach gestern Nacht und Sasha hätte keinen Grund, wie auch Integra nicht. Vielleicht hatte sich das gute Stück verlaufen?

Was für ein dummer Gedanke. Eine Rose, welche läuft.

Es wäre auch egal, sie wollte im Moment nur schlafen.

„Seras!" Die Blonde zuckte und drehte sich um. Sasha kam herein und grinste breit. Sie sah nun ganz anders aus. Langes Haar bis zu der Brust mit einer Feder verflochten und einem dunkelroten, aufvolumierten Zopf hinten. Sie hatte einfach einen BH und ein dünnes, weißes Hemd an und die Jeans.

„Ähm..." Sasha kam herein und griff ihre Hand.

„Komm mit!" Sie konnte nicht anders. Das Ding zog sie mit in den Flur, tief hinein in die Kellergewölben, tief in sein Reich.

„Ich will dort aber nicht hin." Der Protest verschalte. Es schien ihr egal zu sein. Sie zog sie weiter mit sich. Es ging immer tiefer, bis sie an einem Zimmer hielten, an dem Seras nie wieder hingehen wollte. Es war sein Refugium, dort wo es geschah.

„Wir heiteren dich jetzt auf.", flüsterte sie und holte einen Stift hervor. Verwundert blickte die Blonde darauf. Doch Sasha grinste und drückte die Tür leise auf. Man konnte ihn sehen. Er lag auf dem Sofa und schlief, so schien es. Ein Buch auf der Brust, Kerzen um ihn herum an und ein Bein lag herunter. Er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, wie auch seinen Mantel ausgezogen, den Hut und die Sonnenbrille abgesetzt. Er wirkte so harmlos und unschuldig. Doch dies war er nicht. Er war fies, das wusste sie.

„Was hast du vor?" Das Mädchen grinste breiter.

„Umstyling aller Pummeluff!", kicherte sie und zog die Kappe des Edings ab.

„Pummel-was?" Sasha sah sie an.

„Kennst du kein Pokemon?" Seras schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Naja ist auch egal. Der Eding ist Wasserfest und wir werden ihn nun verschönern!" Sie deutete auf Alucard, der weiter schlief. Die Blonde schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, mache du. Ich habe keinen Bedarf auf Kinderdingen." Die Vampirin grinste.

„Gut, dann mache ich es." Sie schlich hinein. Seras sah, wie sie sich über ihn beugte und ansetzen wollte. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass es nicht funktionierte. Es war, als würde sie es wissen, was mit ihm immer war. Wie eine seltsame, finstere, undurchdringbare Verbindung, die über beide herrschte,

Er schlug die Augen auf, grinste und stieß sie gegen die nächste Wand. Sasha keuchte und rutschte mit dem Rücken herab. Sie landete auf den Kopf und blinzelte zu ihm, als der Stift fiel.

„Manno!" Alucard richtete sich auf und ließ das Buch fallen. Er sah zu dem Mädchen und schnaufte.

„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen.", kommentierte er es gelassen und strich sich durch sein Haar. Die kleine Vampirin huschte durch die Wand und kam richtig herum wieder hervor. Sie knurrte und rieb sich den Kopf. Schnell nahm sie den Stift und ging zur Tür.

„Woher hast du dies gewusst?" Er lächelte lasch. Er schien sie wieder nicht mit zu bekommen, denn anstatt aus zu rasten oder frech zu antworten, wandte er sich mit dem Kopf zu Seras. Sie sah, wie verschlafen er wirkte und doch waren seine Reflexe so munter. Er schmunzelte matt.

„Wo warst du?" Sie schnaufte und drehte sich ab.

„Gute Ruhe." Dann ging sie den Flur zurück. Sie hatte keinen Bedarf sich zu erklären. Stehen lassen wäre die beste Variante. Sie könnte sich später damit auseinander setzen, aber nicht jetzt.

Sie hörte Sasha laut schreien. Sicher wollte sie eine Antwort.

„Hört auf mich anzuschreien!" Er brüllte genauso.

„Dann ignoriere mich nicht!" Sie musste schmunzeln. Soll er mit dem Kind glücklich werden. Vielleicht wird sie dann endlich bald frei sein. Eilig bog sie zu ihrem Zimmer ein. Sie schloss die Tür und seufzte erfreut auf. Jetzt noch in den Sarg und dann alles vergessen. Dieses verdammte Gefühl vergessen.

Man hörte nur noch Holz schließen.


	15. Erneute Annäherung

**~ Kapitel 14 – erneute Annäherung ~**

Sie schlief noch lange. Sie schlief so unendlich lange und träumte. Sie wusste, sie träumte. Sie träumte lange und es war schön. Aber auch erschreckend, was sie träumte. Es war wirklich ein wahrhaftiger Frauentraum.

Sie war in einen riesigen Penthouse. Es war so verdammt gut eingerichtet. Sehr modern und teuer. Und wie es schien, gehörte es ihr. Da saß sie auf dem Sofa mit einem Glas Wein und starrte die Uhr an. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau, dass jemand aus der Dusche mit einem Handtuch kam und sie erinnerte sich an dessen Gesicht.

Michael.

Er lächelte sie an und schritt zu ihr. Elegant setzte er sich zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. Sie fand sich in einer langen Umarmung wieder und genoss es sehr. Er war einfach sanft und sie fühlte sich glücklich. Doch etwas anderes überdeckte es.

Sie hatte ihr Leben mit Michael, aber immer etwas klebte an ihr, dass sie weg zog. Es war wie etwas finsteres, dass sie nicht los ließ. Es rief sie und sie wollte folgen. Es zog sie förmlich an. Sie war einfach abgelenkt und verließ seelisch das Leben mit Michael. Es war seltsam und das Finstere war ihr so vertraut. Immer wieder sah sie ein Grinsen vor Augen.

Dann war sie wach. Warum? Sie sah in das große, breite Grinsen, welches sie in ihr Traum verfolgte. Er war über ihr und sah auf sie herab. Sie spürte die gesamte Gänsehaut und zitterte, als sie seine roten Augen erblickte. Sie hörte nur ein leises Gelächter. Sicher hatte er die Überreste ihres Traumes gesehen und das gefiel ihr weniger.

„Stehst du nun auf? Es ist fast Mitternacht und wir haben noch viel vor uns." Sie sah ihn einfach an. Er entfernte sich etwas von ihr. Sie öffnete ihre Augen noch etwas weiter und den Mund. Sie hörte im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagte. Doch sie wusste, es hatte Konsequenzen.

„Gehe nicht." Sie sah, wie er stoppte und sie mit einen festen Blick ansah. Er lächelte und richtete sich völlig auf. Sie seufzte traurig auf.

„Du solltest aufstehen. Ich warte ungerne." Sie sah, wie er aus ihren Blickwinkel verschwand. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte auf ihn, als er sich setzte. Er klopfte unablässig mit dem Finger auf den Tisch und sah sie an. Seras blickte sofort weg. Sie kletterte aus ihren Sarg und fuhr sich durch ihr Gesicht. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie halb nackt war. Sie trug nur ihre Unterwäsche, aber jetzt ist es ihr egal. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank. Schnell öffnete sie diesen und sah hinein. Erst langsam kam ihr alles in den Sinn, was geschah. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, was sie sagte, als er sie anblickte. Oh, Mist. Was hatte sie nur getan und er blieb auch. Warum? Er könnte sie doch quälen und einfach gehen, so wie er es immer machte, aber er blieb und sah zu der Vase. Sie schielte zu ihm. Er hatte aufgehört zu klopfen und schwieg einfach. Er schien nachzudenken und war mit den Gedanken völlig woanders.

Schnell sah sie wieder in ihren Schrank und holte einige Kleidungsstücke heraus. Sie öffnete diese und sah sie sich an.

„Nimm das Blutorange." Sie zuckte und sah zu ihm. Er stupste die Rose an und sah zu wie sie ein Blatt verlor. Er schien sie nicht zu beobachten. Er wartete einfach. Etwas zögerlich nahm sie das Minikleid aus dem Schrank. Es hatte einen V-Ausschnitt und dickere Träger. An der Brust war es weiß mit goldenen Paletten. Es lag eng an ihren Körper und sie konnte keinen BH darunter tragen. Es war also klar, warum er dieses vorschlug. Sie verzog ihren Mund.

„Sicherlich nicht. Ich entblöße mich nicht vor dir." Sie hörte sein Schnaufen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und fixierte Seras.

„Ziehe es einfach an."

„Wieso?" Sie nahm einen Pulli und drehte sich zu ihm. Er schnaufte und stand auf. Sie sah Alucard sehr gut, als er aus den Schatten kam. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd. Es war von oben her bis zur Hälfte seiner Brust aufgeknöpft. Dazu passend hatte er eine schwarze Hose an sich und Lacklederschuhe, die sicher von Armani waren. Sie musste zugeben, er sah einfach nur sexy aus.

Schnell fuhr sie mit ihren Augen wieder in seine. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, nahm ihr das Kleid ab und hielt es an ihr.

„Noch einmal, ziehe es einfach an." Sie knurrte ihn unbewusst an. „Bitte." Seras zuckte. Sie entriss ihm das Kleid und drehte sich weg.

„Dann gehe raus!" Er sah sie einige Sekunden an und ließ sich durch den Boden fallen.

„Ich erwarte dich bei mir." Seras starrte auf den Fleck, drehte sich zum Schrank und murrte leise vor sich hin. Sie öffnete ihren BH und ließ ihn von sich fallen. Dann zog sie das Kleid über. Es passte optimal. Sie strich es glatt und sah an sich herab. Sie sollte sich wenigstens waschen, aber da sie sicher wieder mit ihm etwas machen musste, wäre es nur gerecht, ihn damit anzubiedern. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn einfach damit nerven. Darüber musste sie grinsen. Sie zupfte ihr Haar zurecht und ging im Zimmer umher. Geschieht ihm recht. Seras blickte zum Tisch. Sie starrte die Vase an, die sich mehrte. Sie hatte nicht mehr eine Rose, sondern zwei gefasst. Diese glitzerte nass. Sie war wohl frisch gepflückt. Aber Alucard konnte sie doch nicht in die Vase gesteckt haben. Er hatte keine in der Hand, oder machte er es, bevor er sie weckte? Was dachte sie nur. Er würde ihr nie Rosen schenken. Dafür ist er einfach ein grober Klotz. Und zu diesen groben Klotz musste sie hingehen. Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Sie dachte an den Ort, wo er sei und verschwand in dem Boden. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, aber musste es wohl durchstehen. Sicher, sie könnte einfach in die Stadt gehen, aber dafür wäre die Zeit zu kurz und zu kostbar. Da ließ sie sich lieber berieseln und stritt sich mit ihren Meister.

Die Vampirin kam durch die Wand und sah in die Dunkelheit. Sie war in einer seine kleineren Räume. Dieses sah sie nie zuvor. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wo sie war, aber es war klein und beengt. Sie stand schon fast in der Mitte. Die Wände zierten nur Wandteppiche und in der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Er saß auf einen und sah sie an. Was Seras sofort auffiel war die fehlende Tür. Es gab einfach keine Tür. Nur Einbuchtungen für Gegenstände. Er sah sie einfach an und deutete mit der Hand, dass sie sich setzen sollte. Sie folgte und nahm Platz. Schnell legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß und zog so das Minikleid etwas herunter. Er sollte nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Doch Alucard achtete nicht darauf.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Sie sah sich noch einmal um und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Wo sind wir?" Er nahm einfach ein Glas und füllte ihr etwas Wein ein. Langsam schob er es zu ihr und stellte die Flasche zur Seite.

„Nicht weit von meinem Zimmer."

„Gibt es hier keine Tür?" Er hob sein Glas und schwenkte es. Sie bemerkte, wie es auf einmal heller wurde. Kleine Lampen gingen auf sein telepathischen Befehl an. Sie sah sich wieder um, doch keine Tür war zu sehen.

„Hinter einem Wandteppich ist eine. Wieso? Willst du durch diese gehen? Dein Wandeln klappt doch ganz zufriedenstellend." Sie verzog ihren Mund und sah wieder zu ihm.

„Was soll ich nun hier? Willst du mich bespringen?" Er lachte leise auf. Sie sah wie er mit dem Glasstiel spielte.

„Das tue ich nicht, solange du es heute nicht willst."

„Das will ich gewiss nicht." Er sah sie weiter an.

„Nun gut. Wir wollen heute die Gedankenbeeinflussung üben."

„Die bitte, was?!" Er lächelte.

„Vampire haben die Fähigkeit mittels ihrer Gedanken andere zu Beeinflussen. Wenn ich es möchte, könnte ich dazu bringen einfach aufzustehen und dich auszuziehen, als wäre es deine Gedanken. Man nennt es auch unter anderem eine andere Form von Hypnose." Seras seufzte.

„Wie macht man dies, ich meine, wie willst du es anstellen? Ich kenne dich, du machst es immer mit Ansporn zu deinen Gunsten. Sonst würde ich nicht mit dem Fummel bei dir sitzen." Er lächelte.

„Stimmt." Er hob sein Glas. „Ich werde dich versuchen zu beeinflussen, solange bis du mir zuvorkommst. Deswegen sitze ich auch nicht gerade in meiner vollen Monteur vor dir. Ich setze keine Grenzen." Sie wusste, er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie es nicht schaffte und sie es wieder abbekam. Sie würde ihn ausgeliefert sein. Sie musterte ihn erneut und schien zu überlegen. Er lächelte weiter.

„Keine Grenzen?" Er nickte. „Das macht es nicht gerade vertrauensvoll. Wer sagt mir nicht, dass ich mich nach wenigen Tagen nackt in deinem Bett gefesselt vorfinde?!" Er zuckte mit einem Auge und grinste breit.

„Was hast du nur für niedere Ideen. Bringe mich nicht in Versuchung. Es ist einfach zu verlockend dich mit mir zu quälen und gleichzeitig zu verwöhnen."

„Streiche den Gedanken! Du kannst niemals eine Frau verwöhnen." Sie sah zur Seite. Er lächelte weiter.

„War ich denn nicht gut?" Sie zuckte sofort. Was war dies für eine Frage? Darauf konnte sie schlicht weg nicht antworten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten könnte. Sie hatte kein Vergleichsmaterial.

„Wieso wollt ihr Männer es immer wissen?" Er lachte.

„Anders. Hat es dir gefallen?" Er sah sie einfach an. Sie zuckte und schnaufte. Er sah sie weiter an. „Hat es." Seras blickte erschrocken zu ihm. Sie antwortete nicht. „Deine Gedanken." Sie verzog ihren Mund. „Heute ist es zum Teil auch einer unserer Punkte des Unterrichtes des Verschließen deiner Gedanken." Sie lächelte.

„Gut."

„Aber jetzt sei es Nebensache."

„Ist ja gut. Und wie macht man die Beeinflussung?" Er zog sein Glas zu sich und blickte immer wieder kurz zu ihr auf.

„Es ist etwas knifflig zu erklären. Fürs erste wird es einfach ein Reflex sein, des weiteren musst du diese Macht selbst in dich finden und gezielt nutzen. Je nach Person dauert es seine Zeit." Sie schnaufte.

„Lass mich raten, solange werden wir diese Übung immer und immer wieder durchführen..." Er lächelte. Seras murrte und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Beginnen wir." Sie nickte. Innerlich machte sie sich schon auf das Schlimmste bereit. Doch Minutenlang folgte nichts. Er sah sie einfach an.

„Worauf wartest du?" Er lächelte

„Ich überlege, was ich mit dir machen." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und drehte sich weg. Alucard lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. Sie sah ihn dann an. Sie sah ihn einfach an und hatte das seltsame Gefühl einfach aufzustehen. Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihn herübergehen. Sie wollte es einfach, sie musste, es war einfach das Beste. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stand sie auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Sie merkte nicht so schnell, dass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und einen Arm um ihn legte. Er lächelte sie nur lieblich an und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schenkel. Seras spürte genau, wie er mit einen Finger herüber strich und den anderen Arm um sie schlang. Sie spürte seine Nähe und verdammt, was tat sie da? Warum sitzt sie auf ihn?

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, doch dann kam dieses andere Gefühl, das andere Gefühl, was sie dazu bringen wollte sich zu ihm zu beugen. Ein sehr deutliches Gefühl, was sie oft hatte beschlich sie. Sie wollte ihn küssen. Verdammt wild küssen. Sie wollte einfach nur ihn küssen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie oft, aber jetzt war es nicht ihres. Diese Stimme war es nicht. Diese Stimme, die sie sonst immer hatte, war jetzt nicht ihre. Sie spürte es genau. Sie verkrampfte sich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stand sofort auf. Wenn sie sich ihm hingeben würde, dann sollte er erst buckeln. Das stand einfach fest. Er sollte schon ihr zu Füßen sein, ihr deutlich zeigen, als er zu bieten hat und buckeln. Sie wusste, dass er dies nie tun würde. Langsam und schnaufend ging sie zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie dachte immer wieder daran, was er tun müssen, damit er es begriff. Er hörte sie sicherlich und das sollte er. Er sollte wissen, was er tun muss, um ihr wieder näher zu kommen. Doch was dann geschah, hätte sie nie im Traum gedacht, dass er es tat. Er stand auf. Er stand wirklich auf, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und streifte es ab. Sie sah, wie er mit der Hand zu seiner Hose glitt. Innerlich schrie sie auf.

/NEIN!/, schluckte sie. Er stoppte. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und blickte zu seiner makellosen Brust. Sie erinnert sich gut, wie es sich anfühlte, als er auf ihr lag und als sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Sie wurde verdammt rot. Er hatte so viele gute Muskeln. Es war einfach wundervoll und sie würde diese zu gerne wieder fühlen. Einfach nur fühlen. Keine Intimität, sondern nur fühlen, kuscheln, einfach Nähe spüren. Seras stand einfach auf. Sie wollte gehen. Sie hatte genug. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl nicht haben. Es machte sie schwach und das wollte sie nicht sein. Sie wollte nie wieder weinen wegen etwas, was man ihr antat. Sie wollte einfach stark sein. Und er weckte in ihr Triebe, die sie schwächeln ließ. Jetzt war sie schwach. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, aber er riss einfach ihre Wand ein und doch hatte er nur sein Hemd ausgezogen. Wäre sie nur schneller gegangen. Seras zuckte, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich drückt. Sie spürte, wie er sie herabzog. Sie rutschten durch den Boden, durch den kalten, rauen Boden in seinen sanften Händen gefangen. Sie keuchte auf und lehnte sich an ihn. Alucard riss sie mit und landete mit ihr auf seinem Bett. Es gab leicht nach, als sie auf ihn landete und aufkeuchte. Er hatte sie noch immer umschlangen und richtete sich etwas auf, um weiter das Bett hoch zu rutschen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und setzte sie ganz auf seinen Schoß. Sie spürte seinen Blick, wie er einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und den anderen an ihrer Hüfte. Sie lag an seiner Brust. Sie lag einfach daran und er atmete einfach. Sie lief einfach rot an. Sie war verwirrt. Was sollte dies? War dies ein Teil des Trainings? Kam er ihr so sehr nahe, wie sie es gerne hätte, damit sie ihn befehligt aufzuhören? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie weiß, es war schön. Er fühlte sich einfach gut an und unbewusst strich sie ihm über die nackte Haut. Sie strich mit einen Fingern über eine Brustwarze und spürte, wie sie sich erhärtete. Sein Atem war dennoch ruhig. Langsam sah sie hoch. Er hätte schon längst etwas tun müssen. Er war so gestrickt. Er lässt keine Zuneigung zu und nimmt es sich einfach. Doch nun war nichts. Er sah sie einfach an, atmete durch den Mund und schien zu versuchen sich gerade jetzt zu beherrschen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie selbst war auch etwas durch den Wind und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Es gingen ihr so viele Gedanken durch. Warum er dies tut, was er vor hätte, was geschieht, was sie mit ihm anstellen könnte, wenn er wieder loslegte.

Dann lockerte er die Umarmung. Sie sackte etwas auf ihn, als er die Arme völlig wegnahm. Verwirrt sah sie hoch. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete nun kontrollierter und lauter. Er schien sich sehr zurückzunehmen, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Lass es bitte. Ich bekomme richtig Kopfschmerzen." Er schloss wieder seine Augen und fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und sah ihn fragend und verwirrt an.

„Was lassen?"

„Meine Gedanken zu beeinflussen und jede Sekunde deine Entscheidung zu ändern, was ich machen soll." Sie schrak auf. Hatte sie wirklich? Hatte sie seine Gedanken beeinflusst, hatte er es wirklich getan, was sie wollte?

Beim näheren betrachten könnte es stimmen, sie wollte, dass er sein Hemd auszieht, sie wollte seine Nähe haben und das tat er und nun wusste sie nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie hatte so viele Ideen und das brachte ihn um den Verstand. Vielleicht schaffte sie es nochmal. Sie sah ihn an und dachte nur daran. Sie wollte es im Moment sehr. Sie wollte wissen, wie er mit ihr umgeht, wenn.

'Küss mich, küsse mich, als wäre ich deine einzige Geliebte'. Sie freute sich. Wenn er es tun würde. Doch, es kam anders. Er starrte sie einfach an. Sicher musste er es spüren, wie sie es vorhin spürte. Das Gefühl, das Verlangen. Er beugte sich zu ihr. Ihr Herz raste. Doch er stoppte kurz vor ihren Lippen.

„Niemals, wenn du nicht weiter gehen willst." Sie sah ihm in die roten Augen. Was meinte er da? Was würde er tun? „Du reißt meine jahrhundertelange Beherrschung ein, wie ein Strohhalm im Wind." Diese wahren Worte, wenn sie wahr waren, ließen sie erzittern. Sie überlegte, ob sie dies tun sollte. Sie würde sich mit ihm im Bett wieder finden. Sie würde sich unter ihn wieder finden. Er würde sie lieben und sie weiß nicht einmal, ob es nur für ihn nützte oder er auch auf sie Rücksicht nehmen würde.

„Ich bin kein Spielzeug, Alucard.", sprach sie angetan. Er keuchte auf. Sie spürte wie er seine Arme um sie schlang und sein Gesicht an ihrer Seite drückte. Er presst sie auf das Bett und keuchte ihr in das Ohr. Seras erzitterte und stöhnte erregt auf. Sie fühlte, wie sein Unterleib bebte.

„Ne~in. Nein, kein Spielzeug...", keuchte er erregt. „Meine einzigartige Draculina." Sie fühlte jedes Wort, wie es an ihr Ohr gelangte. Sie spürte seine Hände, wie sie herunter fuhren. Er griff ihr Kleid, und zog es langsam höher. Seras hob ein Bein und drückte es gegen ihn. Sie versuchte sich noch zu wehren, aber er rutschte an ihrer Seite. Weg von ihrem Knie. Alucard drückte seine Lippen in ihre Nackenkuhle und gab ihr einen kneifenden Kuss. Sanft strich er ihr über de Schenkel herauf zu ihrem Slip. Sie schloss ihre Augen und spürte, wie er mit seinem Mund über ihren Hals hoch zu ihrem Gesicht fuhr. In kurzen Abständen küsste er ihr auf die Haut. Sie konnte fühlen, wie seine Zähne über ihre Haut schaben und es machte sie sehr an. Er kam immer höher. Seine nassen, warmen Lippen brannten auf ihrer kalten Haut. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er ihre Unterlippe umfasste und leicht daran saugte. Dann küsste er sie. Sie spürte ihn, wie er verlangender wurde. Sie konnte nur erwidern und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sachte drückte sie ihn an sich. Er ließ nicht ab. Er küsste sie weiter. Er umspielte ihre Lippen und ließ sie weiter beben, doch sie spürte, dass er auch bebte. Er drückte sich mit seinem Unterleib etwas an ihr. Gerade so, dass sie spüren sollte, wie erregt er war, wie sie etwas in ihm regte. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss. Sie konnte nur heftiger Atmen.

Alucard fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Zähne und strich über ihren Reißzahn. Langsam öffnete sie ihr Gebiss. Er drang sofort mit seiner Zunge ein und umspielte ihre Mundhöhle. Zögerlich stupste sie seine Zunge mit ihre an. Er umspielte sie sofort. Er strich ihr sanft herüber und leckte über ihre Zähne, als er sie weiter küsste. Nun konnte sie ihr Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Ihre Zunge fuhr zu seinem Reißzahn. Sie strich herüber und erschauderte sofort. Es kratzt, aber es störte sie weniger. Es war nur ein schönes Gefühl seine Zähne auf ihrer Haut. Wenn sie an damals dachte, als er sie biss, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich mitbekommen, doch eines blieb. Das schöne Gefühl. Er war sanft zu ihr. Doch nun war es einfach eine blasse Erinnerung.

Es waren einige Minuten vergangen, er löste sich von ihr und küsste ihr am Ohr entlang. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sodass er sehr gut ihren Hals sehen konnte. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Unterleib und strich sanft über den Slip. Sie war feucht und drückte sich leicht zu ihm. Er streichelte sie weiter und fuhr mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals herunter. Sie spürte, wie er auf die Bissnarben kam, welche sie von ihm hatte. Er küsste ihr darauf und sie keuchte auf. Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken, einen Wunsch. Er soll sie beißen. Er riss seinen Mund auf. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Alucard rammte ihr seine Zähne in den Hals und saugte an ihr. Sie stöhnte so laut. Sie spürte jeden seiner Züge. Wie ihr Blut aus ihr kam und wie sie sich in seinen warmen Händen verlor. Er ließ sich nicht stören, er strich ihr sanft über das Bein hoch zu ihrer Hüfte und weiter zu ihrer Wange. Er stützte sie dort und ließ ihr einen Ort zum einkuscheln.

Sie merkten nicht, wie jemand durch die Wand kam. Die Person hatte ihr Cappie tief gezogen und seufzte den Boden entgegen. Langsam sah sie hoch und atmete tief durch.

„Alucard, es ist Zeit für dein Training!" Sie stoppte. Sie starrte auf das Bett. Sie starrte Beide an, wie er über sie lag und an ihr saugte. Was zum Teufel tat er da? Seras keuchte auf. Sicher hatte sie Sasha gehört. Sie zuckte und bewegte sich. Er erhob sich etwas und ließ von ihr ab. Etwas Blut sickerte noch aus ihrer Wunde, als er aufsah und wütend knurrte.

„Verschwinde!", zischte er. Sie zog ihr Cappie herunter und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie legte sich ihre Worte zurecht, aber es wollte nicht.

„Wieso beißt du sie?" Sasha sah auf. Alucard starrte sie einfach an. „Wohl fehlt dir eine Antwort, aber ich gebe dir mal einen kleinen Erinnerungsschub." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Verdammt Alucard, es ist verboten!" Seras richtete sich auf. Sie sah zu Alucard und drehte ihren Kopf zu Sasha. Man sah, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon sie redete. Doch Alucard wusste es. Er keuchte und sah wieder zu Seras. Man sah ihm an, dass er langsam merkte, was er getan hatte. Er beugte sich von ihr weg und schloss seine Augen. Er fuhr sich durch das Gesicht und verschwand durch das Bett. Seras zuckte und wich zu der Stelle, aber er war weg. Sie hörte sein Murmeln. Und es ließ sie zucken.

„Scheiße.", meinte er leise. Seras sah traurig zu der Stelle und drehte sich wieder zu Sasha um.

„Was sollte dies? Wieso hast du uns gestört?" Die Vampirin sah zu der wütenden Frau.

„Wie es scheint, bist du sehr begabt in Gedankenbeeinflussung und hast ihn geradewegs in die Scheiße getrieben. In der Gesellschaft ist es verboten eine Beziehung zu seiner Draculina aufzubauen. Da er dich gebissen hat, hat er zu einer Zeit eine Beziehung zu dir aufgebaut und sich zum Teil an dich gebunden."

„Bitte?" Sasha drehte sich weg und schnaufte wütend auf.

„Bluthochzeit, meine Liebe." Dann ging sie. Seras sah ihr nach. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Was hatte es damit zu tun? Sie wusste nicht viel darüber, aber sie wusste, dass es beim Sex geschah und sicher haben sie nicht miteinander geschlafen und was sie noch wusste war, dass man sich dem anderen verschrieb. Aber das konnte man doch nicht mit ihnen beiden vergleichen. Es war doch völlig anders! Oder?!

Sie ließ sich seufzend in sein Bett fallen. Sie war einfach diese Verwirrung überdrüssig.


End file.
